How To Get A Guy
by Tusofsky
Summary: UPDATE - There is a sequel to this story called "Ever After" now being posted! - Dave gets a mysterious note to meet someone at Scandals. He goes, expecting to see the person he loves but. . . Not exactly. Could Sebastian really be the answer Dave needs? Sebastian/Dave, Kurt/Blaine, hints of Kurt/Dave and Sebastian/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes - I ramble and go off on tangents in real life, it's going to happen in my fics too. Nor do I have a beta so any mistakes are just mine~ This happened in an RP~ Just like Country Slave did. So joint effort. I just made it into fic form. My RP partner, who played Dave is** janekrahe** (On Tumblr!) She's a fabulous writer, I'm really enjoying doing this story with her.

I do have a job now though, so don't expect a lot of updates very quickly. I'll try to at the very least have a new chapter once a week. I intend on more than that, but that'll be the minimum. Also I won't cockblock ya'll like I did in Country Slave. At least not very much LOL This is going to get down and dirty very quickly.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dave checked the card again. It was simple and tasteful, white with blue curving lettering. It said, <em>You have a secret admirer. Meet me at Scandals at 9 PM on Friday the 30th.<em> He checked his watch. He had five minutes to get inside. He was nervous though. Was it him? Was it really _him_? The card looked like something he would do. It was tasteful and simple, masculine without being macho. It looked expensive. Custom made.

It had to be him.

Who else could it be?

Dave took a deep breath and smoothed his clothes. He'd worn his nicest jeans with a dark sweater. And a nice jacket, not his letterman. He hoped he looked nice. Though he ever doubted he could look nice enough for him.

Okay. He had to do it. He wasn't going to chicken out. He walked up to the door. The bouncer smiled at him and let him in without checking his ID. Benefits of being a big guy. That and he'd been coming here so long, he was considered a regular now.

He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Dave walked up to the bar and started looking around. He saw a few faces he recognized, and even smiled at one or two of them. But he didn't see who he was looking for. No one was coming over to him. Was it not him? Was he running late? Had he decided not to come?

Dave felt so nervous he thought he might just throw up. He ordered a beer, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to avoid alcohol tonight.

"Right on time. . ." Dave heard a tutting noise behind him. "You didn't even leave me waiting and wanting."

Dave turned his head and gave a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't who he wanted to see. At all. Great. He really didn't want to talk to this guy. He clenched his beer bottle in his hand and said, "No offense but I'm really not in the mood for you right now, okay?"

"Oh come on." Sebastian moved to Dave's side, leaning on the bar-top with one elbow leaning against it. "Did you get my flowers?"

". . .Flowers?" Dave raised his eyebrows. He shook his head though, mind immediately going to the hospital. "I mean, maybe. . . I didn't really look at any of the cards or anything." He'd started to, but the notes sort of depressed him. All these people who had never given a damn suddenly gushing all over him.

"Well, it was bouquet yellow roses, if you remember those." Sebastian informed him.

Dave slowly nodded. He remembered those. They were in his kitchen, actually.

"Not to be rude dude, but I'm sort of waiting on someone." Dave told him, looking over his shoulder again to quickly scan the bar, then back to the door, expecting someone to walk through.

Where was he?

"I know. . ."

"What do you mean you kn-?" Dave started, but then it hit him then and he swallowed hard. Shit. No. "You? _YOU_ sent that card?" Disappointment made his heart sink and his stomach knot up. "I'm out." He stood, dropping a five on the bar.

"Yes, you are aren't you? That's part of the- Hey!" Sebastian's hand shot up, grabbing Dave's arm and tugged him back. He had an intense look in his eyes. "Don't you dare go. I've turned down three prospects tonight because I was waiting for you to get here. Because tonight, it's all about you."

"I don't want a pity date!" Dave snapped, yanking his arm away hard. God, he was so stupid. He'd actually let himself believe that Kurt was starting to like him. That Kurt would have asked him out. Changed his mind. Wanted him. No. He just pitied him, and now this douchebag did too.

"It's not a pity date." Sebastian stated. "Who said it was a date at all?" Sebastian squinted a little bit like that was obvious.

Shit. That was even worse. "The card said -whatever." Dave grabbed his jacket. "I don't want to play your stupid mind games. I don't want to talk to you."

"The card said you have a secret admirer. Maybe you do." Sebastian got closer and tried to take the jacket from Dave. "Or you soon will. That's why I invited you here. I want to help you get a guy. You know. . . Just like you asked."

Dave held his jacket out of Sebastian's reach. "Why?" he asked, voice heavy with suspicion. "You don't like me. In fact, you think I'm disgusting. You said I couldn't get a guy."

"I don't think that. I don't." Sebastian repeated firmly, staring intently at Dave. "I was. . . Joking. And I know it wasn't funny." He added, just as Dave opened his mouth to tell him that. ". . .I'm sorry. Let me help you out. I can prove it to you. You _can_ get a guy."

"I don't want a guy like you," Dave said, eyeing him. "So why would I listen to _you_ telling me how to get a guy?"

"You think I get guys like myself?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You know that's not true. You've seen some of my hookups. . ."

"And I've talked to them more than you have," Dave said. "And none of them were what I want either. When I asked that, I wasn't asking about you." Shit, he hadn't meant to say that. But he didn't like the implication that he was as shallow as Sebastian.

Sebastian got even closer. He had that look on his face he'd get when he saw a guy he wanted and was moving in for the kill. Except right now, it was on Dave. He didn't know if he liked it or not. . . No, definitely not. It gave him goose bumps. "Give me a chance. The basics. . . Then, if you want, we can work on specifics. Get this. . type. That you want."

Dave stared at him for a long moment. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I don't want your pity. We're not friends. What do you get out of it?"

"It's not pity. It's fun. I want to help you. I have some fun. . . You possibly get laid. Or. A. . . boyfriend, whatever." Sebastian waved his hand casually.

"How could this possibly be fun for you?" Dave asked giving him a hard stare. "You don't like me, remember? Why would you want to spend time with me?" Dave hated himself a little because he was actually considering it. He just. . . He'd been so happy when he thought it was Kurt. Like his dreams were coming true or some cheesy shit like that. And if Sebastian could help him get Kurt. . . Was it worth it?

"Let's see. . I get to have a protege, and watch you grow. Be a proud mentor, yadda yadda, whatever you want to tell yourself. I want to do this." Sebastian put a hand on Dave's shoulder and squeezed. "Come on. It'll be _fun_." He narrowed his eyes on the word 'fun'.

"Doesn't sound like fun," Dave said. But he sighed and sat back down. He had a beer to finish. "I've got no where else to be tonight. So whatever. But I'm still not sure about this. I think it sounds awful."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sebastian went to sit next to him on a stool. "Someone tells you no? And that's you're first lesson. First lesson. There's no such thing as no. No means maybe."

"No means no. That's what my dad says." Dave said with a frown. His dad had been talking to him every day since. . . since. And a lot of it had been about being gay. He was surprised at how his dad was trying so hard, but he knew his dad was just glad he was okay. After what happened, he could handle gay. It made Dave feel sick and guilty to think maybe it was a good thing he'd . . . Done what he'd done, because of how his dad acted now. He knew it was a horrible thing to think, but he couldn't help it.

Sebastian waggled a finger back and forth. "Not here. I'm not saying push yourself on someone, but if they turn you down, you keep trying. It's harmless, and eventually, it might work. I've gotten into guys pants who said no more than once. Everyone has their magic turning point. . But. That's for later. Basics now." Sebastian reminded, turning on the stool to fully face the bar-top. "Simple. Offer to buy me a drink."

Dave's brow furrowed. "Is that why you're doing this? You want free drinks? But you're like, rich or something, aren't you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, dramatically dropping his head back. "No. I just want to hear your pick up line." He sat up straight again. "Pretend your interested in me. Offer me a drink."

"Can I. . . buy you a drink?" Dave said, clearing his throat, unsure of how to approach it. He wasn't interested in Sebastian and it was hard to fake it. And this was just outright embarrassing. He felt stupid.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, staring at Dave at that attempt. "Nope."

Dave watched him turn away, giving him the cold shoulder. Stare off at another guy. Dave knew Sebastian probably wanted him to try again. He took a breath and said, "Are you sure? It's just a drink. I can buy you anything you want."

He tried to smile for good measure, but it looked forced. He could feel it.

Sebastian glanced back over his shoulder and let his eyes trail over Dave's body, appearing like he was considering the offer. Dave shifted uncomfortably.

". . .Mmh. Why not?" Sebastian turned himself on the stool. Dave was surprised he gave in so easy. Probably just trying to encourage him. Which, Dave didn't find encouraging.

Dave rolled his eyes though and pulled out his wallet. "Do I actually have to buy you a drink now?"

"Way to ruin the moment." Sebastian teased him. "But yes. A beer. Thank yooou. ."

Dave rolled his eyes again, but ordered a beer for Sebastian. He didn't order another one for himself. He really wasn't supposed to be drinking at all, and he knew he was a depressed drunk. That wouldn't be good. Definitely not around this guy.

"Now. That wasn't horrible but. . .When you ask, don't stutter like that. The shy thing is cute to some guys, personally I like it, but typically people who like the shy type are perusers. And you don't LOOK shy. So don't expect someone looking for a bashful bear cub."

Dave slid the beer across to Sebastian and said, "What kind of _bear cub_ would they be looking for then?"

"A gruff, aggressive, dominant bear." Sebastian took a swing of his beer, licking around the rim of the bottle as he set the beer down.

Dave shook his head immediately. "No, no. I can't be . . . aggressive, I gotta stop being like that. I put that shit behind me." He took a drink of his own beer from earlier, not much left.

"You were aggressive at one point? Shocker to me." Sebastian snorted. "You look the part, but then you open your mouth."

Dave's hand clenched on his beer. He didn't want to tell Sebastian what a bastard he'd been.

"Shouldn't I just look for someone who likes me for who I am?"

Sebastian snickered. "Not if you can't even get their attention in the first place. Going to a bar, or a club, or anywhere really, is about grabbing attention. Make them want you. The getting to know you is later, if that's what you're into."

"Okay. . . but can't I just be nice? I mean, if I offer someone a drink and they say yes, what do I do then?" Dave wasn't meaning to get caught up, but Sebastian talked like he knew what he was talking about.

"Being aggressive doesn't mean you're not nice, Davey." Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows. Dave frowned at the nickname though. "It means, you actually sound like you know what you're going. Confidence." He tapped his fingers on the beer bottle. "After the first drink gets here, you talk a little. Flirt. Try me." Sebastian gave him an expectant look.

Dave's mouth fell open and he stared at Sebastian for a long moment. He was stumped. He had no idea what to say.

"Um. . . how old are you?" He winced right away because he knew how stupid that sounded.

Sebastian blinked at him. "Really?" He took another drink of the beer and turned slightly away. "Boring, Davey. Keep me interested."

"I. . . Did you see the hockey game last night?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

Sebastian sighed, like he was deflating, leaning against the bar-top. "That'll work. If you just so happen to get a hockey fan. Good luck with that. Here. How about, I show you?" Sebastian stood, putting his beer aside. He suddenly had a suave smirk on his face. "Whatcha drinking?" He asked, putting his hand on the bar, tilting his head down slightly.

Dave clenched his hand on his almost empty bottle. "MGD," he said. "But don't really get me another one."

"Oh, why not? You look like you could use it. Hey." Sebastian looked up, making a quick whistle at the barkeep and pointed at the bottle. "Another beer, if you please."

"No, I'm serious," Dave said, shaking his head at the bartender. "I shouldn't have even had this one. Just water," he said as the man gave him a questioning look. He nodded and slid him a glass. He turned to Sebastian. "I'm not really supposed to drink."

Dave was a bit surprised to see Sebastian's eyes soften, the boy nodding. But then he felt himself bristle. More pity.

"So. . . Are you having fun tonight?" Sebastian asked, rubbing a hand down Dave's arm lightly.

"It could be better," he said, eying that hand. "How's your night going?" He felt awkward but he had a feeling Sebastian wasn't going to leave him alone tonight.

"Sorry to hear that." Sebastian made a bit of a pouty face. One that Dave had to look away from. "My night's going okay, been a little lonely though. Been looking for a partner out on the dance floor." He hinted, glancing over at it, then back to Dave with a little shimmy of his shoulders.

"Nope, sorry rich boy, I don't dance." Dave took a drink of his water and said, "Dancing is stupid."

"Dancing is not stupid." Sebastian slid his hand up, onto Dave's shoulder and squeezed. "Dancing. Is hot." He said, leaning in, voice coming out, warm and moist against Dave's ear. It made Dave shiver. "C'mon. . ."

"Fine." Dave hated dancing. Except with Santana. But she was different. He hated dancing _here. _It made him feel desperate, no one ever danced with him. He stood and held out a hand, trying to be a gentleman even though Sebastian was annoying him.

"You gotta dance in here, Dave. A guy wants to see how you move before moving with you." Sebastian said suggestively, taking Dave's hand. He tugged him out onto the dance floor, with some other people out there, an upbeat song playing.

Dave hated dancing. He couldn't stress that enough enough. He always felt stupid and self conscious when he did it. But he tried, doing rather conservative movements to keep from looking to ridiculous. And he didn't really want to grind on Sebastian anyway. Even if the guy was kind of hot.

Kind of.

A little hot.

At that thought, Dave actually looked at Sebastian. His arms were up, and he was moving his hips in perfect time to the music. How the _hell_ was he doing that? Dave couldn't help but stare, his own movements slowing down. Sebastian wasn't close to Dave at first, obviously dancing with him but not pressed against him.

"You want someone to walk by and snatch me away?" Sebastian asked, running his hands down his own body, over his chest.

"Kind of," Dave snarked, but he put his hands on Sebastian's waist. His waist was tiny. Like Kurt's. He sighed and pulled him a little closer. "I'm not attracted to you," he said, though it was almost a lie. "Sorry if I don't want to grind on you."

"Not attracted to me?" Sebastian actually sounded surprised. "Well. That's part of the whole game, Mister Karofsky. You become their type." He turned, back to Dave and leaned back against his chest and body undulated to the music, body bumping Dave's.

Dave shook his head but tried to get into it. He let his hand slide up Sebastian's stomach, and tried to move his hips with the other boy's. His hand felt huge on Sebastian's torso and he felt awkward and chubby. He didn't like it. He also didn't like the way his body warmed to the closeness.

Sebastian put an arm back, hooking it easily behind Dave's head, around his neck. "Better. But you're moving like you're a clunky old robot."

The insult hit Dave way harder than it should have. _Clunky_?

"No, I'm done," he said, shoving Sebastian away, and headed back to the bar. Maybe he _WOULD_ get that second beer.

"What?" Dave heard Sebastian say behind him. He sounded like he really didn't get it. "You can't give up so fast." He sighed.

"This is why I didn't want to hang out with you," Dave said. He sat down at the bar and motioned for a beer. "Just let it go, okay? I don't need your help. I probably shouldn't be dating right now anyway." If a barely there insult hurt that bad, Dave didn't think he could handle being around Sebastian for any length of time.

Dave froze, going tense as he felt two hands on his shoulders. "Oh, you need my help." Sebastian laughed. "You just need some practice. You'll get it. Everyone learns from experience."

Dave shrugged him off and grabbed his beer. "I'm not supposed to hang out with people like you anymore."

"People like me? I'm trying to help you." Sebastian pat his back a few times. "I'm trying to help you find a guy. Some fun. Make you feel good."

Dave shook his head. "I tried to kill myself, Sebastian," he said, voice rough. "Getting laid isn't going to fix anything, and listening to you tell me how no one wants me isn't going to help either."

"I didn't say that. This time. Why would be I be showing you how to get someone's attention if I thought no one would want you?" Sebastian pointed out, sitting again.

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm not supposed to hang out with people like you anymore. You're mean." Dave knew it sounded childish but it was the only word he could think of. Sebastian was mean. He was a bully. Just like Dave used to be.

"Mean? I'm not trying to be mean! What did I do?" Sebastian made a face.

"You -" Dave broke off. It had been a stupid insult, one that normally he probably would have laughed off. He knew he was being extra sensitive, but - that was what it felt like. Like he'd been burned, and if you touched him even a little it hurt like hell. "It doesn't matter. I was like you once. I don't want to be like that again, and I don't want friends like that."

"What do you mean you were like me?" Sebastian looked disbelieving.

Dave stayed silent, staring at his beer.

"Dave. Did. . . anyone tell you? The Warblers sang for you at Regionals, because I asked. Demanded, in face. We raised money in donations for Lady Gaga's Born this Way charity, in your honor. That makes me mean how?"

"You did?" Dave turned, looking shocked. "Why?' He couldn't understand why Sebastian would care.

"Because what happened to you. . ." Sebastian shook his head. "You were in a dark place. Alone. If you had people there to help you, maybe it wouldn't have happened. When I thought about it, I could have been one of those people who could have been there. But I wasn't, because I was too focused. . Elsewhere."

"So, you're trying to. . . Make up for it? Be nicer?" Dave's tone was softer; he understood feeling like an asshole.

"Yes. To put it bluntly." Sebastian rubbed the side of his neck, shrugging a shoulder. "It's really not so difficult. And I can still have fun." He winked.

"I used to be like that," Dave said, turning more to face Sebastian. "Did they tell you that? How I picked on people? How I used to shove Kurt into lockers and call him a fag?"

"I might have heard a thing or two." Sebastian nodded. "I'm not trying to revert you into a macho tough guy, Davey. I just want to help you. You want attention from guys, don't you? You showed up tonight."

"That's because . ." Dave took a drink and decided to tell him. "I thought the card was from Kurt," he said. "I sent him cards like that at Valentines and I thought he was. . . I thought it was him."

"Kurt?" Sebastian sounded surprised. His nose scrunched up "Hummel? You're attracted to Kurt but not me? That's just offensive." Dave glared at him and Sebastian added: "I mean. He's a sassy little twink. I've been known to be called a twink. And you don't like me?"

Dave found his gaze drawn over Sebastian. "I don't need to tell you you're hot," he conceded. "And I guess. . . Sure. Kind of. I mean, I _am_ a guy. But Kurt -" He shook his head. "You don't know him. He's. . . strong and smart and really. . . kind."

Sebastian made a really rude noise. "He's a sassy, bitchy, ice queen." Sebastian laughed cruelly. "Tries to seem untouchable. I guess I can see how that would be sexy. Maybe."

"You don't say that kind of shit to Kurt, do you?" Dave asked, feeling suddenly very protective.

". . .I used to." He rubbed the side of his neck. "I wouldn't now. Sorry. I'm not trying to. . Uhg. He isn't my favorite person. I'm pretty sure he'd say the same about me."

"He's never mentioned it but. . . He usually wants to talk about me when we hang out." Dave hesitated. "Do you. . . really think I could get him to like me? Honestly?"

"Maybe. You're likeable." Dave smiled at that. Except then Sebastian continued. "He has a dreamboat boyfriend already though, think you could compete with him?"

Dave's heart sank. He turned back to the bar, taking a drink of his beer. "No," he muttered. Blaine had everything Dave didn't. He was hot, he was talented, and he'd never hurt Kurt.

Sebastian pointed at him. "See. Right there. You're giving up too easy." Sebastian shook his head. "I'd love to get Blaine into my bed. And Blaine knows it. He turned me down. That doesn't mean I'm not still trying to impress him. There's always that chance you'll show that you have something to offer some other guy doesn't."

"You have a thing for Kurt's boyfriend?" Dave asked slowly. "Like a real thing or one of your one night stand things? Because it would be kind of fucked up to break them up for a one night stand." Sure, Dave wanted to date Kurt, but he wanted Kurt to be happy, too.

"At first I just wanted to fuck him." Sebastian said, the words making Dave make a disgusted face. "He's hot and just adorable. He turns into a little mess when I talk to him. Hell, if I just look at him the right way." Sebastian chuckled. ". . .But. Then, in my attempt to persuade him closer. . I like him. He's a good guy. A great guy. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do if he decided to take me up on my offer." Sebastian picked at his sleeve. "I'm not trying to break them up though if that's what you're wondering. Not really."

"Hmm." Dave took anther drink. "So. . . Say I did want you to give me a few tips or whatever." he said slowly, trying to sound casually, staring into his beer. "Can it maybe not be at a bar? At least not at first?"

"Ohhh, you want to go somewhere more private, Davey?" Sebastian chuckled. But he shrugged. ". . .Sure. Why not? You can come to my place, if you want."

"Okay." Dave finished his beer and dropped the money on the counter. "Let's go. This music is giving me a headache." He pulled on his jacket, thinking he was being desperate and pathetic. But at least he wasn't the only one pining after someone. "I'll follow you."

Dave followed Sebastian outside, watching the prep boy saunter, looking like he'd just won a game. Dave clenched at his own jacket, taking a shaky breath.

He just hoped he wasn't making a giant mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian lead Dave a short ways from Scandals, but it was at least fifteen minutes. Maybe more. The entire way there Dave kept contemplating veering off and just going home. Almost every time he saw a street he could turn on, which was plenty often. Sebastian probably wouldn't even notice he wasn't being followed anymore until it was too late. Then maybe he'd give up. Leave Dave alone about this. But, no. Dave the masochist kept following until they pulled into a nice neighborhood. Like. Super nice. Gated neighborhood. And the house he pulled up to was . . . A very big house. Very, very big. Dave thought it looked like it was a mansion.

"Jesus," Dave breathed as he pulled up to the curb. He got out and stared up at the house in complete awe. His own house wasn't awful, but it was small, just him and his dad. It was nothing like this. How big was Sebastian's family? Dave walked up to Sebastian, seeing him getting out of his sleek sports car.

"Dude, your house is fucking huge," Dave said. Like Sebastian didn't know this.

"It's not bad." Sebastian shrugged though he looked clearly amused with Dave's impression. "You should see my grandparents place in Paris." He said as he unlocked the front door.

The house was big inside too. Spacious. High ceilings. Expensive looking furniture. Perfect interior design. Everything was clean. In it's place. It was quiet though, only one light on in the living room, and it was just a small lamp.

"Where is everyone?" Dave asked, voice incredibly soft, as he walked in. He felt like he was in a cathedral or something.

"Dad's working. Mom might be, I don't know." Sebastian shrugged, like he didn't care too much. Or he appeared not to. "My sister might be here, but, she won't bother us."

"Okay. . ." Dave followed Sebastian, wondering how he could not know if his mom was working or not. That was weird.

Sebastian's room was on the third floor (Dave was shocked it had a third freaking floor), and was huge too,just like everything else to do with this place. Dave didn't even want to walk into it, it was so pristine and expensive looking.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"How?" Dave asked, even as he walked into the room and took off his jacket. "I'm surprised everything isn't covered in plastic." He laid his jacket on the corner of the bed. Gently.

"Don't stress on it, Davey boy. Sit anywhere you want." Sebastian said with a laugh, watching him with curious eyes.

Dave shrugged and went to the window. He sat on the little love seat there, feeling sort of over-sized but not really wanting to sit on Sebastian's bed. "Okay. . . Now what?"

"You tell me. I guess, first of all, are there any questions you have?" Sebastian asked, sitting down next to him.

Dave scratched at his face. Hmm. He needed a shave. "Uhm. . . Do you really think I need to lose weight?" he blushed a little as he said it but he worried that Kurt wouldn't like him if he was too heavy. Which was stupid. What was he, a teenage girl?

Sebastian's expression softened ever so slightly. "I'm not going to tell you not to. It's good to be healthy, and you are a little chubby. But." He put a hand up quickly as Dave stiffened. "That's also why you're a bear cub. You're not fat, Dave. You're thick. You're solid. You're broad. These can be very good qualities."

Dave swallowed. He could accept that. "I don't do anything to my eyebrows," he said, a little defensively. "They just look like this."

". . .Seriously?" Sebastian leaned closer, staring. Dave leaned away. "Not sure I believe you. Even if you are shaping them, don't worry about it. They look good. I only said it because mine are bigger than I'd like."

Dave cocked an eyebrow, looking at Sebastian. He was surprised the kid could feel anything but raging confidence. Though now he was staring at Sebastian's eyebrows. They were a little bushy. And sort of looked like they had horns. Devil horns.

"Anyway. . ." Dave continued, "I like sports and shit. I mean, I did the singing thing once and it was fun. Mr. Schue said I was good at it. But I'm a sports guy."

"And?" Sebastian laughed. "I like sports. I play sports. Being gay doesn't mean you have to do the song and dance routine." Sebastian looked him over. "I'm on the Warblers because it makes me feel sexy and I like to put on a show. And apparently makes others think I'm sexy too. I've had my hands on three of those Warblers now. More if you just count other Dalton students." He boasted.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Well, that's nice and all but I'm not really interested in being a slut." He realized what he said and added, "Sorry."

Sebastian leered at him, a twitch in his expression, but carried on. "My point is. Being confident in what you want does wonders. One of those Warblers I just mentioned is straight." He told Dave, again sounding proud of himself. "But if you like, in non sexual terms. . .The Warblers had a council. Three members. I decided I wanted to lead. So. I worked it. I never backed down, and now, I am the first official captain of the Warblers."

Dave laughed. "That's impressive. . . And kinda messed up. Well look, I mean that's great that you can do that but I'm pretty sure I couldn't. Besides, I really only like one guy."

"Don't sell yourself short." Sebastian warned him. "You have to know you can do it. Let everyone else know, in a subtle way. and. . . Dave. Don't take this the wrong way, but you do need to keep in mind, especially with you insisting you can't do these things, you might not get Kurt. Leave your options open wider than one boy."

Dave nodded. "I know," he said. "I mean I'm lucky he even talks to me." He straightened up. "Okay. So, in the bar. The whole, offering to buy a drink thing. What did I do wrong?"

"You're submissive." Sebastian said bluntly. "You asked me, stuttered over your words, and didn't sound very sure of yourself." Sebastian said easily, quickly. "You didn't smile, you just looked uncomfortable. You didn't give any physical cues-"

"Okay, I get it," Dave said, a little testily. "So then show me how _YOU_ would do it." He sat back a little. It felt strange to be sitting so close to someone, especially another gay guy.

"I did. At the bar. And how far did I get you, while you resisted? Onto the dance floor." Sebastian smirked. But he scooted closer to Dave, right as Dave scooted away, closer to the arm of the couch. "I asked what you were drinking. You told me. I got it for you. Or tried to. Usually I would have pushed harder when you said no. It's simple things, Dave." He put his hand on Dave's arm, ghosting his fingers up it. "Like this. . ."

Dave shivered a little. He'd felt the same way when Sebastian touched him at the bar. The last person who wasn't his dad who touched him, before tonight, was Kurt. And that Rachel girl, she kept hugging him. But that was different.

"And what's that supposed to do?" He asked.

"It's starts a reaction. You felt it at the bar. You feel it now. I felt your arm tremor." Sebastian teased him,brushing his fingers downward now. "It's an innocent touch. But it's still sensual."

Dave clenched his jaw. He didn't like the way his body was reacting to Sebastian. He didn't want to like him. "Kay," he said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "But just because someone feels. . . _Something._ . .doesn't mean they're gonna go home with you or whatever."

"No. But it's a start. You need a starting point." Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. "Usually at Scandals, after sharing a drink, I ask them to dance. And if you'd stayed on the dance floor longer, you'd see. It's a game. Give and take. Tease. Leave them wanting more. Frustrate them." His hand was still moving the entire time he talked, except now he pressed his palm flush to Dave's skin, squeezing at his bicep.

"Like how?" Dave asked, his eyes on Sebastian's hand. It was warm on his skin and was making him feel warmer. "I'd rather dance here than in Scandals. Show me."

"Sounds like fun." Sebastian's voice went up some, sounding excited. He got up, removing his hand and went to turn on his stereo. Some quick beat music coming on, filling the room. Dave realized there was surround sound in here, noticing boxes in the corners of the room, up by the ceiling.

"Well?" Sebastian said expectantly, looking at Dave, taking steps backward. "Come and get me."

Dave shook his head but stood and moved to Sebastian's side. It was a little less awkward now that it was just the two of them. And it felt like a challenge, and Dave was certainly competitive. He grabbed Sebastian by the hips and pulled him close, dancing with a bit more confidence than before. He didn't have other people who might be watching. Might be judging him. Just Sebastian.

"There you go." Sebastian cooed out the praise. He put his arms against Dave's shoulders, wrists looping around Dave's neck. He wasn't grinding or being obvious however. He was moving with a rolling motion to his hips, slight distance between them, some motion in his shoulders that was playful, smirking at Dave, obviously trying to get him to move along with him. And as they danced, Dave grew more and more bold. He wanted to prove that he could do this, that he wasn't some awkward chubby kid. He slid his hands over Sebasitan's back, pulling him closer. Sebastian was the same height as him. It was a strange feeling, looking someone in the eye while dancing and not having to look down. He kind of liked it.

"Much better. . ." Sebastian breathed out, leaning his face close to Dave's, so close their noses were almost touching. Sebastian unhooked his arms in favor of running his hands over those broad, thick shoulders. Dave breathed in, taking in Sebastian's scent. He smelled good, masculine and clean. Dave's fingers curled, loosely gripping the back of Sebastian's shirt. He could do this. Dancing wasn't that bad. He smiled, glad that it was easier than he'd thought.

Sebastian smiled back at Dave. It was nice, Dave thought, Sebastian's smile. Sebastian looked. . . Happy. But then he turned, his back to Dave. He kept on dancing, but raised his arms half way, one running back through his own hair. Swiveling his hips in those tight jeans with a low groan, head tipping back towards Dave. Who almost swore, managing to stop himself just in time. He hesitated. It felt. . . strange. But he raised his hands, ignoring their fine tremor, and slid them against Sebastian's stomach. He could feel his abs moving under his shirt.

He was a little jealous of Sebastian's physique.

Sebastian grinned, pressing back further. He still wasn't grinding but his back was against Dave and he was dragging himself up and down a little bit.

"Isn't this weird for you?" Dave asked, breath warm against Sebastian's neck. "Dancing like this with someone you're not attracted to?" He pulled Sebastian back, pressing them together from shoulder to thigh.

"No." Sebastian's eyes were closed and he had a pleased smile on his face, head laying back on Dave's shoulder when Dave pressed harder. Dave wasn't sure what to think of that answer. "Feels good. You're getting more confident. That's good. . ." He dropped his own hands down and back, grabbing onto Dave's hips.

Dave swallowed. He was really warm now, and he was worried he was going to start getting hard if this continued. Sebastian was bound to notice. He noticed everything. "So. . . I'm doing better? Maybe we should stop then."

"You ready to move on?" Sebastian asked him, opening his eyes now and turning his head. It made his hair roll against Dave's neck.

Dave wanted to ask what they'd be moving on to, but he could feel himself getting aroused and, shit, they had to stop now. Right now.

"Yeah, I think I got the hang of this," he said, voice a little breathy. "So what next?"

Sebastian pulled away fluidly and turned off the music. "Well. It depends. Sometimes, I get guys who are frisky on the dance floor, and, if you're only looking for some fun, think its obvious what you can do then." Sebastian smirked. "But. The ones that take more work. Or ones I want to spend more time with. . I think you've seen me do this. Lead them away to a corner in the bar. . Cosy up . . ." He said, voice dripping like honey as he grabbed Dave's wrist and tugged him back over to the little couch. "And get some alone time."

"Yeah I've seen it." Dave took a deep breath, trying to cool off. "So what, you talk? Get to know them?"

"Sort of. Sit." Dave did as he was told, Sebastian sitting by him and scooted close. Their hips and thighs touching. And then his arm went behind Dave, holding around his neck. "I like to tell them why I wanted to dance with them in the first place." He murmured the words right into Dave's ear. "Show them I'm interested in. . . intimacy." He said the word in a slightly deeper tone, other hand laying on Dave's chest.

Dave swallowed and nodded. He could see now why so many people fell all over themselves for Sebastian. He was slick. "Tell them why you wanted to dance with them?" he asked. "What like, 'you were hot'?"

Sebastian rubbed his palm against Dave's chest, letting out a long breath against his ear. "No. That's too simple. I tell them. . . How I'd been watching them. I pick a feature that they might have, and compliment. Like. For example. If it was you?" Sebastian chuckled when he said that, like that was a ridiculous notion. Dave tried to ignore it. "I might mention how much I want to bite your neck."

"My. . .? Uhm, okay." Dave felt the words run through him like a wave. He had to stop himself from tilting his head to let Sebastian do it. He didn't want to seem desperate or horny. "And then what?"

"Mm. Then, after exchanging a few more words, I'd kiss them. Make out for a little bit." Sebastian breathed. "Kissing is a whole new level of seduction. Guys who are either on the fence, or convinced they're not going to actually go with me, can be swayed by a good kiss."

". . .Oh." Well that wasn't going to help him. He'd only ever kissed Kurt. And Brittany, but that didn't count. "That's it? You barely know the guy and you just kiss him?"

"If he'll let me, why not?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Kissing is fun, why wouldn't I want to do it? Besides, if I know I want to sleep with them, sooner or later, why wouldn't I kiss them?"

"But that's not what I'm after," Dave said again. "I'm not looking for someone to sleep with, I've never -" Shit. He broke off, looking away, realizing a moment later that he might as well have just said it. Sebastian wasn't stupid. In fact, Dave saw his eyes light up.

Creepy.

"You're a_ virgin_." Sebastian sounded a bit too excited at that. "Oh, isn't that just precious." He rubbed his hand against Dave's chest again. Then smirked, mischievous, voice coming right into Dave's ear. "You know Kurt's not. . . Right?"

Actually, Dave _HADN'T_ known that. He felt like he'd just been tackled to the ground. Kurt was sleeping with that preppy little hobbit? And Dave had barely even kissed anyone? He scooted away from Sebastian a little, feeling like he was being laughed at.

"No, I didn't," he said shortly.

When Dave looked at Sebastian he nearly flinched away further. Sebastian was looking at him like a cat about to pounce on his prey.

"Experience can be a good thing. Then you know just how to take care of someone. Don't want to disappoint them once you finally get them in bed. Or wherever." Sebastian said slowly, deliberately.

"Great, so if I even manage to get a guy to go to bed with me, I'm gonna suck at it. Awesome. Thank you, you're so much help." He was starting to really think this was a bad idea. Now he felt awkward, chubby, pathetic _AND_ inexperienced.

Sebastian then slid his hand down till he put it on Dave's thigh. Rubbing it. Fingers slipping to the inside of his leg. Dave raised an eyebrow, leg tensing. It was such in intimate touch, and Dave wasn't sure if he liked it or not, mostly because he did.

Sebastian leaned in. "There's an easy way for you to get some experience."

"And how is that?"

Sebastian tilted his head, giving a look of '. . .Really?' He lifted his hand like he wanted a handshake. "Sebastian Smythe. Have we met?"

"Are you serious?" Dave was on his feet in an instant, half panicked. "You want me to have sex with you just so I can get experience?" He was kind of humiliated at the idea, that Sebastian was making all this up just to get sex, but. . . Deep down, he kind of wanted to.

"Hey. Just throwing it out there." Sebastian said casually as ever from the couch, like he'd just proposed they order a pizza or something.

"But that's -" Dave shook his head, grasping for reasons why it was a bad idea. "Wouldn't that be bad for you? I mean, you think I'm -" He stopped before he said 'ugly'. "You're not attracted to me," he continued. "And I don't want pity sex."

"Never said it was pity sex. It would be a learning experience for you." Sebastian grinned at him. "Tell me at least this. Have you kissed a guy before? . . .Or anyone?"

"Yeah," Dave said. He crossed his arms. "I kissed Kurt," he admitted. "And a girl named Brittany." He didn't tell him the circumstances of the kisses. They weren't the most flattering.

"You made out with Kurt? Damn." The Warbler sounded impressed, even licking his lips a little bit.

"No," Dave said quickly. "I kissed him; I didn't make out with him. It was one kiss"" He clenched his jaw. "It was his first," he added almost to himself. That was one of the reasons it hurt so much that Kurt had slept with Blaine. _HE_ had been Kurt's first kiss, and he'd been hoping deep down that he'd be his first lover, too.

"Oh." Sebastian sounded less interested in that. "That's not nearly as fun then. Well. Either way. Sit." He grinned, patting the spot beside him. "Least we can do is put your kissing skills to the test, right?"

Dave clenched his fists. He wanted to say no. Wanted to leave and go home and maybe text Kurt. But he sat down next to Sebastian. He couldn't have Kurt, not right now. He might as well learn what he could, right?

When Dave sat, Sebastian took on a similar position as before. An arm around Dave, facing him, so his other hand could go. . Anywhere. The idea made Dave nervous, looking up at Sebastian as he spoke.

"Alright then. Kiss me."

Just like that? Dave bit his lip then leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Sebastian's. It was a chaste kiss at first; Dave was still weird about being forward. He half expected to get slapped or for Sebastian to start laughing. He was convinced that Sebastian found him deeply unattractive. After all, if he'd liked him he never would have rejected him that night in the club. Seeing Sebastian roll his eyes right after their lips touched didn't help either. But then Sebastian lifted his hand and cupped Dave's jaw and joined their lips again. He opened his mouth, breathing out warmly before sucking gently on Dave's lower lip.

Dave gasped a little when he felt that. He thought maybe he should pull away, stop playing whatever game Sebastian had in his head - but then he thought. Fuck it. Sure, he wanted Kurt, but he didn't have him yet, and it wasn't like he had to stay pure or some shit for him. Kurt certainly wasn't doing that.

Dave slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck and kissed him back. Really kissing this time. He closed his eyes just as he felt Sebastian grin against his mouth, liking the feel of a hand rubbing his jaw. They continued to kiss like that for a few minutes. It was surprisingly slow. But hot. He could feel Sebastian practically radiating sexual heat with every single movement, no matter how small.

Dave willingly opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide against Sebastian's. He didn't taste like Kurt. Kurt had tasted like soda and chapstick. At least from what he gathered from his quick encounter. Sebastian tasted minty, like he walked around all day with his mouth perfectly fresh. He would. Dave wondered idly if Sebastian even ate.

Suddenly Dave felt Sebastian pushing on his shoulders, pressure nudging him down. He hesitated, but when Sebastian pushed again, he laid back, pulling Sebastian on top of him. Sebastian was light and slim. Dave slid his hands up his back, moving one up to tangle in his hair again.

"You're not bad, bear cub. I can tell you're new to this though." Sebastian spoke against Dave's lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave asked, voice growly. He frowned a little, looking up at Sebastian.

"You're still shy. You're just following my lead." Sebastian told him, though while he talked he leaned down and started planting kisses against Dave's jaw, which Dave tilted his head into. It felt nice.

"I thought you said I was like. . . submissive or whatever," he said. He didn't really know what that meant. "Isn't that like following someone's lead?"

"Yeah. It is. . ." Sebastian nibbled at the corner of Dave's jaw. "But even submissive guys do more than just lay there and take it. Put your tongue in my mouth. Let your hands wander more. Respond. . ."

Fine. Sebastian wanted him to take the lead? He would. Dave slid his fingers into Sebastian's hair and yanked him down. He kissed him hard, tongue curing over his feeling a warmth shoot through him at the noise Sebastian made. His other hand slid down Sebastian's back and grabbed his ass, squeezing a little as he leaned up into the kiss. He felt pleased when he was able to feel Sebastian shudder against him. But the boy didn't miss a damn beat. He was kissing back as quickly as Dave had started, arms locking around Dave's neck.

Dave's hand left Sebastian's hair and smoothed down his back. He slipped his fingers under his shirt and traced them up his back, massaging the smooth skin. He could feel lean muscle there too. Maybe he really did play sports. . .

But then Sebastian's hands were wandering. One just rubbing over his shoulder, down his arm, but the other. . . The other was going down Dave's side, inching to the hem of his sweater. Then under it. He wanted to tell him to stop because he hadn't worked out in awhile, scared of the reaction, but then Sebastian did something with his tongue and Dave forgot all about it. He just arched a under the other body him, his own hand moving over Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian's hand moved onto Dave's belly, making him tense yet again in worry, feeling those fingers push through body hair. Dave's stomach muscles twitched under Sebastian's fingers. Dave had to stop his hips from rolling up and he pulled back, panting a little.

"Okay," he said. "Maybe we should stop now." He was determined not to let this go too far.

"Oh, we can't stop now." Sebastian whined a little bit, but he chuckled, nipping at Dave's lower lip, pinching it between his teeth. God, why did Sebastian have to make this so difficult? When he let go, he looked right into Dave's eyes, smirking. "Why do you want to stop?"

"Because -" Dave slid his hand out from under Sebastian's shirt, pulling it back down. "Because the whole point of this was to see if I was a good kisser or not. So am I?" He tried to pretend his voice wasn't rough, his cock wasn't hard in his jeans.

"You're not a _bad_ kisser." Sebastian shrugged. "You've got potential. You could use some more practice, in my _professional_ opinion."

"What, you want me to kiss you again?" Dave sounded confused. "Why?"

"To help you!" Sebastian pat Dave's stomach as he sat up. Sitting on Dave. "Aren't you paying attention? You want to be a good kisser, don't you? Sway the hearts of those boys? Or boy. Blaine may have told me that Kurt likes to have marathon make outs."

Dave sighed and let his head fall back on the cushion. "Awesome," he muttered. He was hot and twitchy and uncomfortable. He didn't want to think about Kurt making out with that. . Guy. And. He'd never gone this far with anyone and he hated the fact that he still kind of wanted to do more.

"Can we move?" He finally said. "This thing is uncomfortable."

"Sure. . ."

Dave squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian's hand started to wander. Low. Getting way too close to his groin. God, this kid did not give up! He stood, lifting Sebastian off the seat. He took a few steps, arm around Sebastian's waist, and dumped him on the bed. He wasn't as light as he'd always thought Kurt would be, but he was still pretty easy to carry.

"Hey now!" Sebastian laughed, and very quickly erased the surprise on his face. Dave had only seen it for a split second. "Getting rough and primal on me now, big boy?" Sebastian purred out, sitting up on his elbows.

"Primal?" Dave laughed and shook his head. "You gotta stop dating twinks, Sebastian. That was nothing."

"It's been a while since I've had a big strong bear." Sebastian stuck his tongue out, laying himself back.

Dave crawled up onto the bed, between Sebastian's spread legs. He grabbed Sebastian's thighs and pulled him closer, then leaned over him. He couldn't believe he was doing it - but then, Kurt was probably doing the same thing with Blaine right now.

No he didn't want to think about that.

"So." Sebastian lifted his hands and ran them up Dave's torso, over his chest, shoulders then held his neck. "What exactly do you plan on doing?" He challenged, eyes twinkling.

Dave bit his lip, staring down at Sebastian. What WAS he planning? He hadn't meant to this get so far, and he wasn't sure how far he wanted to let it go. He really didn't want to waste his first time like this. With some smooth talker from a bar. But . .He was still turned on, and Sebastian was still there, willing and seemingly enjoying himself.

Dave ducked down and kissed him again, not answering. Which Sebastian didn't seem to mind. He was kissing back, anyway.

Dave slid his hand up the front of Sebastian's shirt. He traced his fingers over his defined abs, up his chest. He rubbed his calloused thumb over Sebastian's nipple, wondering how he'd react. It pulled a soft, airy noise out of him. Dave liked that.

He mouthed down to Seastian's neck. He didn't really believe that Sebastian was willing to sleep with him in the end of it all, so he wanted to see how far the boy would let him go. That couldn't hurt, right? He sucked at the soft skin behind his ear, nibbling gently with his teeth. Sebastian was just being pliant now. Laying there. Quiet. Was he bored or something? Well fine then. . . Dave took hold of Sebastian's wrists, tightly. He pressed them down onto the bed and held them there. Then, smiling a little to himself, he bit down on Sebastian's neck. Hard.

"Ah!" Sebastian bucked underneath Dave, gasping for breath when those teeth sunk in. "Ohhh yeah. . ." He laughed a little, but it sounded completely genuine.

"No wonder you seem so bored," Dave mused against Sebastian's skin. "You're always with guys half your size." He went further down, keeping his hands on Sebastian's wrists. He bit down on Sebastian's exposed collarbone, fingers clenching at Sebastian's slim wrists.

Sebastian cried out again, the noise still high for him in Dave's opinion, but he arched up to the bite instead of flinching away. Little masochist. "Mmmh. But having a small guy writhing underneath you is so damn _nice_." He curled and uncurled his leg, rubbing it against Dave. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Dave didn't say anything. It_ was_ nice.

He started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt, tasting the skin as it was exposed. He'd always wanted to just. . . explore someone's body. He'd never let himself think about because it seemed like such a gay thing to want. But now he had a chance. Dave found one of Sebastian's nipples and nibbled at it, sucking it between his teeth.

"You know, nnnh. . Mmh. ." Sebastian pressed up to Dave's mouth. "You never told me what the plan was here. Are you stalling, Davey?"

Dave looked up at him. "Stalling?" He crawled back up Sebastian's body. "I was trying to have fun. Or is that not what you do? Do you just fuck in a bathroom stall without ever getting your clothes completely off? Do you even kiss half the guys you fuck?"

"It happens." Sebastian smirked. "If you want to go slow and experiment with me, feel free. But I'd like to know what I have to look forward to."

"What do you want?" Dave asked, still leaning up over him. "You keep asking what I want and how far I've gone and all this crap about me. But what do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, Davey." Sebastian stretched like a cat under him, sighing.

"Okay. . ." Dave frowned. "But what would you WANT? There has to be something you'd prefer to do." Dave didn't like the idea that he was the only one getting something out of it. He thought Sebastian sounded almost uninterested in the whole thing.

"Usually the end goal if I get a guy in this position, is to go all out." Sebastian dropped his hands, but just to finish unbuttoning his own shirt which he shrugged off. Leaving his top half bare. Dave's mouth started watering. Sebastian was so slim but lean too. There was muscle there, visible muscle. Freckles and moles dotted his skin, everywhere.

Sebastian stared up at him. Then suddenly Dave felt himself being pushed at, ending up on his back with Sebastian looming over him. A spark in his eyes. "Want me to fuck you, Dave?"

Dave's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected that answer. At all. It wasn't even on the list of things he thought Sebastian would say.

"I don't-" He swallowed. "I've never - does it hurt?" He blushed at his own naivety.

"You're so innocent. It's adorable." Sebastian tapped Dave's cheek, saying it like it was a huge turn on for him. "Yes. It hurts. Some guys take it better than others though."

Should he? It felt strange that he was even considering it. He'd never really thought about it before, had always assumed that he'd be the one topping. But. . . He needed all kinds of experience right? He could see the challenge in Sebastian's eyes and he knew he'd look like a pansy if he refused. Sebastian would mock him. Dave didn't know if he could take more of Sebastian's jeers. Or he'd talk him into it somehow. Dave had never met anyone so damn persuasive. A lot of guys did it though, right? Dave probably would, sooner or later. . . But with Sebastian?

Dave slowly raised his eyes to the other teenager's. He could see the want in his eyes. He set his jaw and nodded.

"Perfect." Sebastian breathed out, eyes suddenly looking darker than before. "Let's get started then. ."

* * *

><p>Authors note: -cockblocker-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What. . . What do I do?" Dave asked, voice rough. His sweater was now off, so they were both in bed, shirtless. Skin touching skin. Sebastian had his face against the crook of Dave's neck, nibbling and leaving a few sharp bites behind.

"Relax." Sebastian practically purred. "And you know, you can touch me. You don't have to just lay there like a lump."

"I thought you didn't like foreplay?" Dave reminded, hands moving down to grip Sebastian's ass. It was round, but so firm. He couldn't help but squeeze.

"When did I say that?" Sebastian grinned. "As long as it's not boring foreplay, bring it on." Sebastian held one of Dave's nipples between his thumb and index finger, rolling it back and forth.

"Mmph. . ." Dave arched a bit, fingers clenching. It actually felt kind of good, he was surprised. But, still, it was only a very light tingle. Nothing more.

He used his hands on Sebastian's ass to tip him forward, capturing his mouth again. He dragged a hand up over his back, nails digging into his skin as Sebastian's mouth instantly opened up for him. Their kissing got more intense this time. Sebastian was dominant, it was obvious he knew exactly what he wanted now and it was making Dave feel like he was just going to melt under every single touch. Every flick of his tongue, every brush of his lips, every touch of his hands, push of his body, all of it was nothing but pure skill and heat, bound together.

"So now what?" Dave asked breathlessly after a few minutes of kisses. Sebastian wasn't pushing further. Yet. And Dave didn't really know a whole lot about gay sex, if he was perfectly honest. Which he didn't want to admit. He'd seen gay porn a few times but could never get through without feeling ashamed. That or he would worry that somehow, he'd get caught. His dad would magically materialize in his room or something. He'd always turned them off halfway through. It wasn't that he didn't like porn, but. . Something always held him back.

"Innocent bear cub. . ." Sebastian smiled against Dave's lips. "Think we need the pants off first, huh? Why don't you help me with that?"

Dave's hands were trembling as Sebastian pulled them to the front of his jeans, but he managed to unbutton those pants and slide the zipper down. He slid his hands under them and lowered them off his hips, fingers gliding over smooth skin, down lower and. . .

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Of course he wasn't.

Sebastian shoved the pants out of the way with his own legs once Dave had pushed them down far enough. Then smirked down at the bigger boy. He was hard. Cock standing, the tip flushed red and barely brushing his own stomach, leaving little wet smears behind.

Dave just gaped. He'd seen his share of naked guys, in the locker room at school anyway, but having such a gorgeous looking guy, sitting on him, aroused and. . . And. . .Well it wasn't like a bunch of sweaty grunting jocks in the locker room that was for sure.

Though he did feel almost as self-conscious.

"Well?" Sebastian quirked one eyebrow, looking down at Dave's pants. "Your turn."

". . .Oh right." Dave looked down at his own jeans. He swallowed hard, it feeling like his throat was constricting on him. But he did eventually unbutton his jeans. He almost left his boxers on but that would just be silly. He'd just have to take them off a moment later anyway. Or have them ripped off by Sebastian. He voted to do it himself, and pushed both down, face going red as his cock sprang out, hard and leaking as well.

He shoved his jeans and boxers aside and slowly raised his gaze, looking up at Sebastian nervously.

Sebastian didn't hesitate at all though. He reached between Dave's legs and grabbed a hold of his thick cock, and stroked upward. It made Dave flinch, eyes squeezing shut.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. ." Sebastian's voice was heavy when he said it, surveying Dave's naked body, thumb rubbing the head of Dave's dick.

"R-really?" Dave panted, shuddering as his cock was handled. Fuck, he hadn't expected it to feel _that_ good.

"Really really." Sebastian squeezed then pressed Dave's erection to his stomach and rubbed his palm down it.

"Shit. . ." Dave hissed, biting his lip. He could feel precome dripping onto his stomach and his cock was pulsing. He wanted to thrust, wanted to just bring himself off right there. But he also didn't. He wanted to get through this.

Go all the way.

Not like he could get off right now if he really wanted to either. Sebastian's hand pulled away, making Dave barely bite back a whine in protest. But then he saw what Sebastian's hand was doing instead.

Oh.

He was getting a condom.

This was really happening.

"Pull your legs up as much as you can." Sebastian told him, patting Dave's thigh.

Dave took a shaky breath. Okay. This was it. He could do this. He drew his legs up, feeling self-conscious as hell in that position. His face burned as Sebastian turned back to him, Dave unable to meet his eye. He felt so damn vulnerable like that. He didn't even want to imagine what he looked like right now, or what Sebastian was probably thinking.

"I'll go easy on you, bear cub. This time."

Dave gasped and had to force himself not to flinch away when he felt wet fingers touching him in such an intimate area. It was cold at first but Sebastian's fingers were warm and it didn't actually feel bad. He pressed into the touch slightly, his cheeks dark red.

"Going in now." Sebastian warned.

He wriggled one finger and started pressing inside, Dave able to feel a bit of force behind the movement. His legs tensed and he forced himself to relax. He didn't know much, but he was smart enough to know tensing up would equal pain. It was the same in sports, it was why you warmed up so you didn't pull a muscle. He breathed deeply and let himself feel it as Sebastian worked his finger all the way inside.

It felt. . . kind of okay.

"That's it. . ." Sebastian lifted his other hand, stroking Dave's cock a couple of times. That definitely helped, Dave sighing loudly. "It good?"

Dave nodded, smiling a little before arching, groaning as Sebastian's finger twisted. Okay. It _DID_ feel good, in a strange, filthy sort of way. He'd never realized how. . . sensitive. . . that area was. It wasn't like he'd ever experimented with it himself.

"Feels. . . good . . .Yeah." he panted, hand covering his eyes.

"Oh, that's nothing. Let's see what you think of this. . ."

What-?

Dave cried out, back bowing as something inside him pulsed with an almost painful pleasure when Sebastian curled his finger. It didn't last very long though. Dave didn't know if he was disappointed or grateful when it stopped. When it ebbed, he looked at Sebastian, eyes wide. "What the fuck did you just. . .?"

"There is an actual reason guys like having dick up their ass." Sebastian winked at him, moving his finger again, starting to add a second finger. Dave tweaked an eye shut, feeling a burn. The second finger was a bit more of a stretch but it still felt good, especially now that he was tingling all over. "I could go into detail on what that was, but let's save the biology lesson for later. Short story, it's your prostate. It's like the male version of a g-spot."

"Wow," Dave breathed.

"Mmmhmmm. . .It's good to know where it is. Because watching your lover lose it, is priceless." Sebastian said, voice smooth as he started rubbing both fingers against Dave's prostate, alternating them rapidly.

"Ah!" Dave's toes curled and his cock pulsed as wave after wave of heat ran though him. It was making him shake, trying to pull away and push into it all at the same time.

"And you're sensitive. . . Even better." Sebastian snickered, not letting up.

God, this was hard. Dave choked out a noise that was close to a sob, body still shaking. Sebastian just was not stopping. His cock ached with need to be touched and he dropped a hand down to it to stroke it. The relief from just doing that, while Sebastian _assaulted _him, was amazing.

"Uh uh. . ." Sebastian took the pressure away and swatted at Dave's hand. "You don't get to come yet, Davey." He squeezed hard at the base of Dave's cock, pushing his fingers apart again.

"Nng. . . Fucking tease," Dave muttered, but there was affection in his voice. He was glad he'd done this. Already. This new discovery about his body made it worth it, to him. He'd never felt anything like it.

He thrust down onto Sebastian's hand. "Go ahead," he said, voice uneven. "Keep going."

"Alright. I think you're ready for me. . ."

Oh. Already?

Dave's fingers gripped the blankets beneath him as he was shifted by Sebastian, spreading his legs a bit more. He watched as Sebastian drew the condom over his cock, feeling the tiniest bit of pride that it was smaller than his. Not by a lot, but enough. And a sense of relief because. . That was going inside him. He really didn't want some crazy giant dick inside of him. The fingers had felt like intrusion enough.

"Relax." Sebastian repeated the same instruction from earlier, voice still just as smooth as before even as he began to enter the large teenager. Dave had to use everything he could to not clamp down.

"Fuck!"

"Relax. . ."

"T-trying. . ."

Sebastian got himself about half way inside of Dave, then drew back. Only to rock forward again. Repeating that motion, going a little further in each time. Dave couldn't hold back his little whimpers, though he tried his best to keep quiet. It did hurt, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. He clutched at the blanket to keep from tensing up. It was. . . God, it was good. Overwhelming.

Dave canted his hips up, meeting Sebastian's thrusts as they got faster. Deeper. And as he relaxed, it felt less and less like an intrusion, and more pleasurable.

"God, Sebastian," he panted. "Fuck. . ."

"Yeah?" Sebastian looked blissed when Dave peered up at him, eyebrows up, sweat dripping at his temples and neck. "You like this, big boy?" He rasped, angling his hips up a little more.

"Yeah. . ." Dave couldn't even feel ashamed about enjoying it, about being the one under someone else, being taken. It felt too good to care. He moved his hips, trying to grind his cock against Sebastian's abs. "Feels good. . ."

Suddenly Sebastian arched himself more over Dave and then teeth were on his neck. Biting, pulling, pinching. Dave released the blankets and grabbed at Sebastian, gasping. His nails dug into his back with one hand and he gripped his ass with the other, pulling him in closer. He had _not_ expected this to feel so damn nice.

But then it got better, somehow. Because Sebastian's hand was between Dave's legs, pulling on his erection just as hard and fast as he was thrusting into the big body.

"Nnnhg shit!" Dave's head fell back. The combined stimulation was too much for him and his breathing hitched, "I - I'm gonna -"

For a brief second, it was like everything went still. He couldn't breathe, his mouth was hanging open, and every inch of him tightened up. Then it all snapped apart as he came. He held onto Sebastian like he was his life line as he came over his stomach, making what he thought were absolutely pathetic noises. He'd never heard himself make noises like that, for anything.

He didn't even care.

"God, so fucking hot." Sebastian growled, a slight shake in his voice. He was still thrusting. Not letting up for a second.

Dave's eyes fluttered but he grabbed at Sebastian. "Come on," he urged, voice wrecked. He grabbed his ass with both hands and dug his nails in, pulling him closer with each thrust. Sebastian's moans stuttered. "Please. . ."

"Ahhh . . .Ah!" Sebastian tensed then suddenly pulled out of Dave. He yanked off the condom, Dave watching him with widened eyes, chest heaving while Sebastian jerked himself off. It didn't take long before Sebastian was shooting onto Dave's body. Onto his stomach, even some on his chest, Dave watching with an almost fascination as milky fluid dripped onto his body from someone else. "Oh God. . Yes. . Oh. . Fucking. . Mmnnh. ."

Only seconds after Sebastian had come, he rolled over beside Dave, laying on his back. He tossed his condom off to the side lazily, somehow it managing to perfectly hit the trash can. Dave didn't even want to think too hard about how Sebastian had done that on the first try. He could just see that Sebastian looked immensely pleased with himself.

Dave however was just panting hard, a sweaty mess, come all over him, as he stared at him with glazed over eyes, unsure of what to say.

Thanks?

That was fun?

"That was. . . Better than I expected." Dave shifted and realized that shit, he was gonna be sore tomorrow. But that was okay, not like he had to go to school. Besides, it was Saturday. He could rest. Hopefully his dad wouldn't question why he was walking funny.

"Mm. Don't expect that with everyone." Sebastian warned him, peeking one eye open, to look at Dave. "They won't be me after all."

Jesus, where did Sebastian fit all of that ego?

"And who exactly did YOU learn from?" Dave asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm sure there was a time when you were an innocent little virgin, too."

Sebastian was quiet. And that smug look was gone. He was just staring at the ceiling. It made Dave feel like he'd said something wrong, but. . What?

When Sebastian spoke again though, it was like he didn't even hear the question.

"Well. We're done here." He yawned. "Questions?" He asked, the smirk back.

Dave's mouth fell open a little as he stared at Sebastian. Then he sat up and said, "Nope." He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed, after cleaning himself off with a couple tissues, feeling a little too exposed. He didn't know why he'd expected him to be anything but an egotistical douche.

Sebastian just lounged there. "Just let me know when you're ready for more lessons."

Dave rolled his eyes. He was determined that he would never do this again. Not with Sebastian. He hadn't learned anything. He was angry. And he'd lost his virginity. Or part of it. He didn't really know how that worked with gay guys. Anyway, he'd done it with someone who didn't even like him. He felt used. Like something meaningful in his life was just taken away by someone who was looking for an easy lay. And Dave had fallen for it.

He pulled his jacket on and headed out, not speaking to him. Just going.

Dave pulled out his phone as he headed down the stairs, considering texting Kurt. Text him what? 'This guy just conned me into having sex with him. Who? Remember the guy who was dancing with your boyfriend at Scandals a few months ago?' Yeah. That'd go over well. And, really, the last thing he wanted to talk to Kurt about was sex. Maybe Kurt could distract him though, if Dave said he was having one of his sucky days. Maybe-

"Dave! Wait a second."

Dave stopped at the front door. He turned, seeing Sebastian coming towards him. Half naked. At least he had pants on.

"What?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to go home and take a shower. To wash the feel of Sebastian off his skin so he could try to forget what he'd just done.

Sebastian slowed his approach. ". .You don't have to leave you know? I sort of figured you'd stay."

"Why? There something else you wanted to teach me?" Dave somehow didn't think Sebastian wanted to cuddle.

Sebastian looked a little uncomfortable. It looked strange on him. "Always more to teach you." He was obviously trying to sound like his usual self but. . . Something was off. "I don't know, Dave. I thought you might want to use my shower? It's late. You can stay the night. My bed's big enough. Or we have a guest room, if you prefer."

Dave thought about it. He could stay. . . Sleep with Sebastian. . . But that felt like pretending there was something there when there wasn't. But it would be so nice. . . Falling asleep next to another person.

"Yeah. Okay. If you want me to." He pulled his phone out and sent a text to his dad saying he was staying with a friend.

Sebastian's face lit up, back to his smirky, squinty looking expression. "Good. Now. About that shower?" Sebastian pointed back up the stairs, "Follow me."

Dave shook his head and followed Sebastian, wondering why he seemed too pleased that Dave had stayed. Really, why did Sebastian care at all? He got his sex, isn't that all he'd wanted? He'd made it seem that way before

They ended up in a gorgeous, huge bathroom done in marble. Dave couldn't believe what he was looking at. Standing in. It was like something out of a magazine. There was a giant mirror, giant tub, giant shower, giant everything. "Holy shit," Dave said as they walked in. "Are you sure your dad's just a lawyer or whatever? Are you sure he's not in the mob?"

"States attorney. And yes. I am sure." Sebastian shook his head with a laugh. "We're also pretty well supported by my grandparents. Mostly because of my sister and I. Only the best for their grandchildren." He winked, undoing his jeans again.

Dave watched him for a few seconds, then frowned. "Um, did you want to shower first?" he asked, backing to the door a bit. "I can take the second one, it's no big deal."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking over at Dave. "You've already seen me naked. I think you can handle taking a shower with me."

". . .Right." Dave cleared his throat and started to undress. It seemed sort of strange to take a shower with him but whatever. He DID need a shower, and it looked like the thing was by far big enough for them both. Maybe a few other people too. He set his clothes on the counter, folding them up neatly.

"You know." Sebastian started, turning the water on, steam pretty quickly billowing up. "Since you're here, maybe more lessons are in order?" He said with a sly smile back.

Dave didn't respond right away. He just got into the shower, under the hot spray. It felt perfect. Cleaning the sweat and the smell of sex off of him.

"Uhm. . ." Dave shifted awkwardly. "Like what?"

"There's an important thing every gay man simply must know how to do." Sebastian turned towards Dave now, hair wet, slicked back by the spray. "And that's how to give good head."

"So. . . You want me to suck you off?" Dave eyed him suspiciously. "Really?" Dave was a little annoyed. Is THAT why he wanted Dave to stay? He thought he'd be learning things, not being a cheap lay for Sebastian.

"I'm guessing you never have." Sebastian looked Dave over again. "Given or received. So. No. I'm suggesting I suck _you_ off."

". . .Oh." Dave swallowed and fuck, just him saying it made his cock twitch. Dave couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's lips. "I uh. . . Okay?" He didn't know exactly how to respond to that kind of offer. "Are you sure?"

"As long as you pay attention." Sebastian leered at him. He slid his hand down along Dave's body, between his legs to his mostly soft cock, fondling it. Dave drew in a sharp breath and grabbed Sebastian by the arms. He was sensitive from earlier but he still responded to the touch, his cock filling in Sebastian's hand. Dave bit his lip, moaning softly, bucking his hips a bit into Sebastian's grip. Sebastian's hand worked Dave's cock as it hardened, dipping a few times to tug on his balls. "Still reacting like a virgin." Sebastian teased him, only to kiss some water from Dave's shoulder. "It's sexy."

"Not sure why," Dave said with a breathless laugh, but he slid his hands over Sebastian's shoulders, fingers gripping harder as the hand on his cock stroked quicker.

"Nice to know I can turn you on like a light switch." Sebastian told him, snickering.

"Don't get all cocky," Dave panted. "I'm seventeen. It's not exactly difficult to turn me on."

"Don't get cocky?" Sebastian was suddenly lowering himself down onto his knees, the movement fluid. He continued to use his hand, flicking his wrist on the upstroke, kissing at Dave's belly and hips. "Me?" He joked, before turning his head and licked the flat of his tongue up Dave's length. Dave was going to respond but that tongue on him made him shiver. His head fell back against the tile.

Sebastian licked again, root to tip, this time on the underside to the head of Dave's cock. He licked his lips before going in, taking Dave into his mouth and started sucking. It was a simple motion but. .

"Shit. . ." Dave bit his lip and clenched his fingers. Sebastian's mouth was hot and wet and soft and Dave wondered if this was what sex would feel like. If it would feel like this when he pressed into someone.

Sebastian was bobbing his head, tongue dragging against the underside. Flicking around the tip in a way that Dave didn't quite get how the hell he was doing that. It was making his hips twitch, wanting to just shoved into that mouth, as deep as he could. Sebastian seemed to read his mind though, suddenly he pushed forward, taking Dave down to the base, nose brushing hair. It took a few swallows, Dave could feel them, and he made a couple gagging noises, but he had him all fucking way down.

"Nnng fuck!" Dave's hand clenched, tugging at Sebastian's hair. He tried not to thrust but it was hard, especially when he felt Sebastian's throat fluttering around his cock. Then Sebastian pulled back, and repeated the motion with a moan. "God damn! What. . Where. . . Where did you learn this. . .?" he panted, looking down at him. The sight of Sebastian on his knees was sexy as hell, water running all over his body from the shower spray, even Dave had to admit it. Sebastian looked up at him as he pulled back, just sucking on the head at first before pulling away to speak. But not to answer.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want. Don't hold back on me big guy." Sebastian smirked then took him in again, movements very fluid.

"Oh god. . ." Dave's fingers tightened in his hair and gave an experimental thrust. Sebastian took it, not even gagging. So he started thrusting, shallow movements that had his pulse racing. He could feel heat bunching up, about to burst, and he panted, "Hey. . Se- . . Ah. . . M'getting close," and tried to gently tug Sebastian away. But Sebastian fought it, insistently continuing. "No. . But. . ." But nothing. His orgasm hit and his head fell back against the tiles as he pulsed into Sebastian's mouth and down his throat. Sebastian was taking all of it. His hand gripped hard on the boy's hair, hips thrusting forward because Sebastian was still sucking on him, pulling his orgasm out.

Dave looked down though and noticed Sebastian jerking himself. Did he get off on this? Giving blow jobs? He pulled Sebastian off his cock and leaned down. He lifted him to his feet and then turned, pushing him against the tiles. Dave took Sebastian's cock in hand, forgetting that he'd never even touched another guy there, and stroked him firmly. It was kind of hard to think too much that he was jacking someone off, when Sebastian was making those soft noises, head thrown back.

"Oh. . Mmmnnh!" He turned his head, trusting up into Dave's grip. Sebastian grabbed at Dave's sides, fingernails raking across skin as he cantered his hips.

Dave caught Sebastian's head in his free hand. He turned his face to him and kissed him. He could taste himself on Sebastian's tongue and while it wasn't the nicest taste, something about it was still hot as hell.

Dave had to wonder how worked up Sebastian had gotten, because it didn't take any time at all before he was coming, breaking the kiss with a long, pure moan. Dave kept pumping Sebastian through it, feeling the hot liquid pour over his hand. Once Sebastian started to relax, Dave pulled back and held his hand out under the water to rinse it off, watching the other boy.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked again.

Sebastian laughed at the question, it almost a little giggle as he basked in his orgasm. "What? Deep throating?" He sighed as he opened his eyes. "Practice."

Dave eyed him. Sebastian was smiling and practically glowing. He kind of wanted to kiss him again. Push Sebastian to the shower wall and just make out. Slow and tender. Instead, Dave turned to the water and ducked under it, getting his hair wet.

"You got shampoo?"

Sebastian simply passed the bottle to Dave, who began to wash his hair, wondering why Sebastian was being all touchy-feely. Because he could feel Sebastian behind him, touching at his back. He scrubbed at his hair and tried to ignore Sebastian, tried to ignore how nice his hands felt on his skin.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" Sebastian said. Smug.

"Yeah. . ." Dave said cautiously. "Still not really sure why you wanted me to stay."

"Well. It didn't seem right to kick a friend out after all that." Sebastian said casually.

"Friend?" Dave was surprised. The only person he'd really considered a friend lately was Kurt. And sure, maybe that glee club. They were nice.

And kept trying to sing at him.

"Yes. Friend. Why would I help you if I wasn't also your friend?"

"I don't know," Dave said. "I've been trying to figure that out all night. I didn't think you liked me at all. I thought at first maybe it was a prank or something, and then I thought you were just messing with me. I didn't know. I still don't."

"I'm trying to change, Dave." Sebastian turned to actually look at him. "I was just going on, not caring what I said or did. . . I'm. Trying not to do that. Give me a chance."

Dave thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded. "Okay," he said. "I get that. I've been there before. So what changed? What made you want to be nicer?"

Sebastian hesitated. "It . . ." He glanced at Dave. "It was a combination of things. Trying to play a joke I really hurt someone I care about." Dave wondered who that was. "Then not long after I heard about. . . You."

"You don't think what happened with me was because of you, do you?" He asked, frowning. He felt a slight stab of guilt. "I mean, yeah, you were a dick but. . . There was a lot more to it than that. It wasn't your fault."

"No. I know it wasn't me. But. I do know maybe I could have helped in some way." Sebastian sighed, conditioning his hair as he talked. "Instead of treating you like crap at the bar because I was too full of myself to give you a shot."

"I really wasn't asking about you then," Dave said. He reached for the bar of soap. "I was kind of asking for advice about Kurt. I asked him out later that week. I wasn't into you because I saw you there with a different guy like every other night."

Sebastian snorted. "That's not what I meant. But _thanks_." Sebastian cast him a side look. "I mean I should have actually. . . I don't know, given you advice. Not just left you in the dust of stupid insults."

"Why did you?" Dave was curious, scooting by him so he could rinse off. "I mean, when I bullied Kurt it was because I was a coward. I was scared about being gay and he was out and proud and I took it out on him. So. . . Why are you a dick?"

"I'm a spoiled rich kid who is used to getting what he wants?" Sebastian suggested, like that was an option but not the actual answer. Then he just pulled away, getting out of the shower.

"Yeah, whatever." He wasn't getting a real answer was he? Dave grabbed a towel for himself and stepped out, wrapping it around his waist. "But the thing is, if you want to be better, you gotta know why you were being that way in the first place."

"Because. . .It doesn't matter." Sebastian ruffled his hair with the towel, so when he brought it down, it was a wild mess, sticking all over the place. Dave wanted to play with it. But he refrained.

"It doesn't matter to me," Dave said as he toweled off. "It's your business. I'm just saying, I've been there. I was. . . Really bad. And it didn't get better until I admitted WHY I was acting like that." He reached for his clothes to pull his boxers on.

Sebastian tied the towel around his waist. He huffed, tossing his close into a hamper. "I know why." Sebastian gave him a long look. ". .Just. Drop it. Okay?"

"Okay," Dave said, draping the towel over his shoulders. He gathered the rest of his clothes. "You don't have to tell me." As much as he really wanted to know. It wasn't his business.

"Okay. Come on. You sleeping in my room?" Sebastian asked, glancing back at Dave, but already leading him that direction.

"Like, on the floor? I'm not sleeping on the. . Couch thingy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "In my bed. It's big enough for the two of us. As you saw earlier."

"You usually share a bed with your friends?" Dave asked, putting his clothes on top of Sebastian's dresser.

"You think I have a problem with sharing my personal space?" Sebastian countered, opening a drawer to pull out a dark pair of boxer briefs.

"How would I know? This is the first time we've. . .hung out." Dave sat down on the bed, watching Sebasitan pull the briefs on. They were snug on Sebastian's body, clinging to his hips. "I was always making sure I didn't share a bed with my friends. I was always afraid I'd end up trying to cuddle them or something."

"Well. Don't worry about that with me." Sebastian grinned, coming over to join Dave on the bed. "I love a good bear hug in the middle of the night."

"I'll remember that," Dave joked, laying down. God, this bed was comfortable. Much better than his own, that was almost too small for him.

Sebastian joined him, after flipping the lights off, then rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow to himself. Then there was a long dragged out silence before Sebastian broke it. "Is this were we giggle and talk about boys until we fall asleep?"

Dave laughed. "I will hit you with a pillow if you try." He snuggled down into the covers, closing his eyes. "Besides, I'm tired. You wore me out."

"Mmh. I have that effect."

"Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight Sebastian."

"Night, Davey. . ."

Dave drifted off almost immediately, completely worn out. Sometime before he was completely asleep however, he reached over and wrapped an arm around Sebastian, pulling him close. He said Dave could, so why not? They were friends, after all.

. . .Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Dave slept through the night, warm and comfortable, and it was the best sleep he'd gotten in a long time. Even before he'd gone to the hospital. When he woke up, it was slowly. He didn't jerk awake from a nightmare. He didn't open his eyes and hate that he had to face another day. He just gradually woke up, feeling a body pressed to him. He cracked his eyes open and realized he was in a bed that wasn't his own, and he and Sebastian were cuddled together. Sebastian had his back to Dave, but was pressed against him, tucked towards him. He stared at the boy for a long moment then closed his eyes again. He just wanted to enjoy himself for a little whole longer.

It was nice to just hold someone.

Dave took a deep breath and nuzzled at Sebastian's neck. He refused to open his eyes again, not until he had to, pretending for a moment that there was more here than a sort-of friendship.

He pressed and open-mouthed kiss to Sebastian's neck, behind his ear, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Good morning to you too. . ."

Dave opened his eyes and pulled back enough to look at Sebastian, who was looking back at him. Dave didn't know what to say for a moment, so ended up with, "This bed is awesome," he said, hand stroking Sebastian's chest. "Everything in your house is awesome."

"The perks of being a Smythe." Sebastian said, voice still sleepy. "Or being friends with one, I guess in your case."

Dave laughed. "You would definitely not get this kind of treatment at my house," he agreed. "My bed is barely even big enough for me. Same with my shower. And there's only two stories. It's just me and my dad. . . My room is kind of in an attic."

"I'm sure it's fine," Sebastian yawned. "Mmh. You can come here whenever, if you want some space."

". . .Thanks," Dave said, genuinely touched. It was hard being at home sometimes. His dad had reacted almost TOO well to him being gay, constantly giving him pamphlets and trying to get him to talk about it. It was because of the whole suicide thing, Dave knew that but it didn't make it less strange. And the reactions of his relatives had been varied. Some of them were supportive, like his grandma, and others had declared they never wanted to see Dave and his dad again. Like his mom. It got overwhelming sometimes. So being offered a safe spot was fantastic. Though, he didn't know how _safe_ Sebastian was.

"Yep. Plenty to do. There's a game and movie room on the second floor. Got a pool. I know it's kinda cold out but, the hot tub is awesome to use this time of year."

"That sounds like fun," Dave said. His stomach growled and he continued, "But does this mansion have food?"

Sebastian snorted, turning his head back and patted Dave's belly. "Down boy." Dave frowned at Sebastian, watching him sit up and yawn again. "Can see if we can rustle up some breakfast downstairs?"

"What, you don't have a five-star chef who makes all your meals?"

"Sorry, no. Afraid not." Sebastian chuckled as he got up, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and putting them on. "If we're lucky someone else made breakfast we can mooch off of."

Dave grabbed his jeans and pulled them on but left off the shirt. "Sounds good."

He followed Sebastian down two flights of stairs to the kitchen. It was large and bright and gleaming. You almost needed sunglasses. But once he got done staring at the decor, which, wow, gay, he noticed they weren't alone. There was someone making food. A young girl, looking to be about Sebastian's age, in her pajamas, hair loosely tied back, humming some as she flipped pancakes.

"I'll take two plates, please." Sebastian said, like he was ordering off a menu, hopping onto a stool with a smile.

Dave sat on the stool next to Sebastian, looking between him and the girl in confusion. She obviously wasn't a maid. Family member then? He hadn't mentioned a sister. Dave didn't say anything though. He was always sort of shy around new people. The girl looked back, gaze darting to Dave and back to Sebastian, then rolled her eyes. She looked remarkably like Sebastian. . .

"Make your own."

"Awe, be nice, I have a guest."

"Oh right. How could I not know that?" She glanced at Dave, though, then sighed. "Fine. Give me a few minutes."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows over at Dave. ". . .This is my sister, Suzy-"

"Suzanne. _Sebby_." She corrected, the nickname making Sebastian frown a little. Dave decided to remember that.

"We're twins," Sebastian explained.

Twins?

"Oh." Dave turned to her. "Hi, I'm Dave. Karofsky." He stood and said, "Do you want some help?" It seemed rude to sit there while this girl cooked for them.

"Karofsky?" Suzanne suddenly turned again. "_THE_ Karofsky?" She asked, looking at Sebastian who was fiddling with a pen on the counter.

"Yes. That one. Because there are so many." Sebastian dead-panned.

She ignored her brother. "No, sit. I don't mind. Trust me, Sebastian makes me cook for him all the time."

Dave glanced back at Sebastian, who was poker-facing. He turned back to Suzanne and said, "Um. . . Thanks." He sat back down and hissed at Sebastian, "_THE _Karofsky?"

"She knows what happened to you, s'all." He said casually, shrugging. "I might have mentioned you to her."

"Hmm. . ." Dave turned back to the girl. Suzanne. "So he goes to Dalton; do you go to a private school too?" he asked, accepting the cup of coffee she put in front of him.

"Yes. I go to Crawford. It's considered Dalton's sister school."

"All girls Academy." Sebastian said, sipping his coffee.

"That's cool." Dave took a drink of his coffee, unsure of what to say next. He knew what it looked like, him and Sebastian coming down from his room in the morning, half naked, but if he clarified that no, they weren't dating, it would look even worse wouldn't it? He just sipped his coffee and said nothing, feeling awkward.

A moment later, a plate of steaming, big pancakes were put in front of the boys, getting four each. Along with butter and syrup. Dave started to thank her but she cut him off.

"So. You met Sebastian at Scandals, huh?"

". . .Yeah," Dave said, taking a bite of the food. She knew about Scandals? He swallowed and continued, "I used to hang out there sometimes when I was. . . in the closet."

"Oh? Doesn't surprise me Sebastian brought you home then."

"Drop it, Suzy." Sebastian warned.

His sister looked right at him, raising her eyebrows. "What? I'm just saying, you go for guys who aren't so sure. To 'clarify' for them, right?"

"He's sure. Go make your pancakes." Sebastian tried to shoo her off.

Dave felt like he needed to defend Sebastian, though he didn't know why. "I've been sure for a long time, actually," he said. "But I was on the football and hockey teams. And a locker room full of jocks don't react well to finding out one of their team mates is queer, you know?"

Suzanne nodded slowly. "I guess so. So you're doing better?"

"I've taken him under my wing." Sebastian said, before shoving a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth, cheeks bulging. Both Dave and Suzanne just gaped at him, watching him practically inhale his breakfast.

". . .God help you then, Dave."

"You don't seem very surprised to see me here. Half-naked." Dave said gradually to the sister, curious to how much she knew of Sebastian's conquests, while he sipped more coffee. Trying to ignore Sebastian who snorted through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, you're not the first. One of the cuter ones though." She smiled at Dave. Dave slowly smiled back, a warmth filling him. He was cute?

"Hey. Everyone I bring home is _cute_." Sebastian licked his fork.

"That's a matter of opinion." Suzanne stated, plating her own food.

"Good to know," Dave said with a laugh. He turned his attention to his pancakes, feeling a little gratified.

"Oh look, now he's smug." Sebastian commented, looking over at Dave. 'Good. Knowing you're hot, other people will think that's hot." Sebastian told him, like it was a lesson point. Suzanne rolled her eyes.

Dave ignored Sebastian. He didn't think he was 'hot', rather that Sebastian tended to bring home sub-par guys, so that Dave looked good in comparison. But he didn't want to talk about that stuff, especially not in front of his sister.

"So is this one sticking around? I'm proud of you, Sebastian. And you actually _know_ his name."

"Shut up. I only did that once." Sebastian took another big bite. "Dave's my friend."

"Besides, I don't date guys like him," Dave felt the need to speak up. "He's just giving me advice about stuff." He didn't want her to think he was some cheap lay Sebastian had brought home. Though. . . He kind of was. Not the point. He just had to try to not look at Sebastian, who was laughing under his breath in amusement beside him.

"Well, if you want to have fun as my brother puts it, you're getting advice from the right guy." Suzanne shook her head.

"Actually I've kind of got my eye on someone." Dave didn't mention who, just on the off chance that she'd met Kurt.

"Really?" Suzanne smiled at that. "That's good. If you want to date him though, my brother might not be the best person to ask then. He hasn't had a boyfriend since-"

"Okay. Thanks Suzy. I have guys falling over themselves to get to me. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Uh huh." Suzanne didn't sound convinced.

Dave glanced at Sebastian. She had a point. He went back to his pancakes, thinking about it. Maybe 'learning' from Sebastian wasn't the best idea. He WAS kind of a slut, after all. He didn't really care about relationships. At all. But his sister said he _had_ a boyfriend at one point. Who? When? Dave wanted to ask, except he also didn't want to pry. Sebastian wasn't one who seemed to enjoy sharing.

Sebastian finished off his pancakes, scraping the plate clean before nudging it towards Suzanne. "Thanks sis." He grinned, then looked over at Dave. 'Come on, big boy. Want to show you something."

Dave sighed. "Sure."

He stood, but took his plate to the sink first. He rinsed it, then rinsed Sebastian's. It seemed rude to make his sister do it after she'd cooked for them. When he turned back, Suzanne was grinning at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world, but Sebastian looked annoyed. He grabbed Dave's arm and tugged him out of the kitchen, leading him up the stairs. Just one flight this time though.

Dave found himself in another big room, except this one was about the stuff in it. It had a pool table, a big flat screen that was 60 inch or larger, multiple game consoles, a comfortable looking couch, and what looked like a mini bar.

"Holy. Shit." He stared around in awe. He was still playing X-box on a 25 inch screen in his room. "This is.. . . Fucking awesome!' he said, taking a few steps in. It all seemed to expensive, he almost didn't want to touch anything.

"Figured you'd approve." Sebastian strolled over to the pool table, leaning on it. He gave it an almost weirdly fond look at Dave, who didn't quite understand why Sebastian was looking at him like that. "Got a supply of movies and games in that closet. And we have netflix, so pretty much whatever you want, we got."

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. "Um. . . Why are you showing me this stuff?" he asked. "I mean I know you were gonna teach me stuff about like. . getting guys. But. . did you want to hang out, too? Really?"

"I said you were my friend. I meant it." Sebastian bit his lip.

'Okay." Dave walked in a little further. Then he turned to Sebastian. "You should come to my house, too," he said, surprising even himself. "And hang out. I think it makes my dad feel better when he meets gay guys who are happy, you know?"

"Alright. That sounds like a plan." Sebastian said. Though it'd taken him a few seconds to respond, Dave noticed.

Dave smiled; he'd expected Sebastian to say no. "Cool."

He turned and headed over to the game shelf. "So, got anything good?"

"I've been playing the new Batman recently. And Skyrim is _always_ a good way to kill time."

"Haven't tried Skyrim, but I hear it's good," Dave said. "I love Batman but that's single player. Got any Soul Caliber?" Dave was a bit impressed by Sebastian's collection. He wouldn't have pegged him for a gamer.

"Yep." Sebastian plucked the X-box game off the shelf after a moment of searching, then smirked.

"Awesome." Dave sat down on the couch and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass, pretty boy." He grabbed one of the controllers, leaning forward.

Sebastian popped the game in then practically flopped down by Dave on the big couch. here was an intense look in his eyes. Challenging. "We'll see about that, Bear cub. Bring it."

Dave grabbed his favorite character and they started fighting. Sebastian was. . . really good. He knew combo moves, and seemed to know what Dave was going to do before he did it. Dave managed to beat him in their first match, but only barely. He lost the second one. The final match came up and he leaned forward, determined to win.

"Hah!" Sebastian fist pumped into the air as Dave went down in the third match. "Who's ass got kicked, then?"

"Whatever. I almost beat you. I bet I'll kick your ass at the next one."

"Awwwe, don't be like that Davey." Sebastian slung an arm around Dave's neck as he leaned next to him. "You did good. I actually had to put in effort."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Dave snarked back, but slipped his arm behind Sebastian, around his waist. Automatically.

"Yes. So take it." Sebastian retorted, but through a grin.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to be glad I'm 'cute' compared to every other guy you bring home with you?" His hand curled around Sebastian's hip.

"Hey. I only bring home cute guys." Sebastian argued. "My sister just isn't into twinks. More for me."

"Must suck having to hang out with a bear like me," Dave joked, "if you like twinks so much." His other hand found its way to Sebastian's leg without Dave even realizing he'd done it.

"It doesn't suck so much." Sebastian said playfully. "But, it helps that my bear friend is into twinks. I don't think you mind." He teased, looking down at Dave's hand as he said it.

Dave had never really thought about it. But Sebastian WAS a twink. Sure, he was tall, but he was slim and a little feminine, with a soft mouth and pretty eyes. Dave pulled away from him then, not liking the things he was noticing.

"Yeah, well," he said absently.

"I wasn't saying you had to stop. In fact. . ." Sebastian was suddenly on top of Dave, straddling one of his thighs and leaning over him. "How about another kissing lesson?"

"Wha-" Dave swallowed hard as Sebastian straddled him. He looked up at him and said, "Well. . . I uh. . ." He was caught noticing Sebastian's eyes again, dammit. He stared for a long moment before forcing himself to look away. "I don't know," he said slowly, voice a little rough while Sebastian played with Dave's hair.

"Oh, come on. You're learning AND it's fun. Right?" Sebastian leaned in, planting a firm kiss to Dave's jaw.

Dave clenched his jaw. He couldn't do this, he didn't like the way his mind was starting to go when he looked at Sebastian. Nothing was fully formed but he could feel it on the edge, could feel himself trying to latch on to something that he KNEW wasn't there. But dammit, Sebastian smelled so good and he wouldn't stop touching him. He was attractive. He was giving Dave attention. . .

Dave looked at him and grabbed Sebastian's hair, kissing him hard. Out of no where.

Sebastian somehow though, just like with the video game, seemed to expect it. Because he was kissing back in a heart beat. Dave just turned and shoved Sebastian onto the couch. He was angry at himself for imagining things that weren't there, and angry at Sebastian for not letting him ignore it. He let it out this way. He pressed him down hard as he kissed him, the fingers in his hair tightening. Sebastian moaning against his mouth didn't help matters. At all.

Dave tried to keep himself separate, tried to remind himself that he was meant to be learning, that this was something he'd use on someone else one day, maybe even Kurt. But when he tried to picture Kurt, his mind kept flitting back to Sebastian.

Then Sebastian's nails raked down Dave's bare back and Dave gasped, pulling out of the kiss. He sat up, moving a little away from Sebastian.

"No, I'm not doing this again," he said, almost to himself, wiping his mouth.

"What?" Sebastian looked flushed high in his cheeks, panting. "Are you kidding me? Come on, big boy, finish what you started." He growled, sitting up to move to get at Dave again, grabbing for him.

"No!" Dave pulled out of Sebastian's grasp, standing up. "I can't okay? I can't. I'm not like you; I don't want to just keep having meaningless sex. I like hanging out with you but we can't do that again."

"Why the hell not?" Sebastian asked, slumping back, sounding baffled. "You did it already, _twice_.What's another?"

"You wouldn't get it," Dave said finally after a moment of just staring. "Sex doesn't mean anything to you. But it means something to me. I don't care if that makes me sound like a girl. I turned down cheerleaders just to keep from having sex that didn't mean anything. I gave in onc- .. Twice. But I'm not going to keep doing it with you."

"_Oh my God_." Sebastian's head dropped back. Dave gave him a skeptical look, watching Sebastian squeeze his eyes shut and take a big breath. It was like he was physically pained by what Dave said. "It's _sex_. It doesn't have meaning. It's two people, at least, getting each other off. It's a primal need we're going to satisfy anyway, just maybe with someone else's hand instead of your own."

"Well, I don't want that," Dave said. "I don't want it to be meaningless. I don't want it to be just getting off. That sucks. Besides," he said, getting a little annoyed. "If you want to have sex so bad, can't you just go to Scandals and bring home someone else?" Something clenched in his chest as he said it but he carried on. "Why do you need me?"

"You're _here_." Sebastian snapped.

There was a tense silence that followed. Dave's gaze hardened into a glare, but Sebastian gradually looked away, down at the floor.

"And you wonder why I don't want that." Shit. He knew Sebastian didn't like him, not like that anyway, but he hadn't expected to hear it so bluntly.

Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds long before he looked up again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like. .Look. You got me going, turned on, then you stopped. I'm frustrated. But I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here. I want you here."

Dave stared at him. He wanted to stay, wanted to believe Sebastian meant what he said, wanted sit back down and play video games again. But he knew the longer he stayed the worse he'd be making it for himself later on.

"I should go home," he said with a sigh. "My dad's gonna want to make sure I'm okay. He worries."

". . .Yeah. Okay." Sebastian responded, picking at the couch.

Sebastian's reaction threw Dave off. He'd expected him to roll his eyes or laugh at him. He wondered why he seemed so. . . rejected.

"Do you. . Want to come over? Maybe tomorrow?" he asked tentatively. Dave had to go to his therapist tonight. "Meet my dad?"

Sebastian slowly raised his pretty, hazel eyes, staring at Dave. ". . Sure. Why not. I'm free tomorrow."

He sounded completely normal again.

Dave sighed gently. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Can't wait. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry, there's no heat," Dave warned as Sebastian got into his truck, shivering a little in the chilly air. It was pretty early, about ten, on a Sunday morning. "Kurt's dad said he'd fix it for me but I keep forgetting to take it in."

"You should keep 'forgetting'. Maybe you'll get Kurt to get cold enough he'll cuddle up to you." Sebastian yawned, stretching after he was buckled in. "Be his big warm _teddy bear_."

Dave snorted. "Are you kidding? He'd just bitch til I gave him my jacket."

Dave knew because it had happened once already, with Kurt declaring loudly that he was cold and eyeing Dave's letterman until he'd finally handed it to him. Which Kurt had promptly snuggled up into happily.

"It's a start." Sebastian pointed out. "Don't lie, you'd love to see him in your jacket. . . .Interesting mental image for me. It'd be like he was wearing a tent."

Dave bit his lip, choosing to ignore last part of that comment. That was true. He loved seeing Kurt all snuggled up. And he'd never admit it, but he'd gone home that night and laid in bed with his jacket. He could smell Kurt on it. It was pathetic, even bordering on creepy, but Dave really didn't give a fuck. . . Not that he'd tell Sebastian about it though.

"Shut up," he said amiably. But Sebastian just kept snickering. Dave frowned. "Oh, whatever. Not like you'd even know what it's like, to have a crush."

". . .Right." Sebastian's tone shifted. Dave chanced a glance over as he drove and. . Sebastian's amused smirk was gone.

"Oh, so you_ do know_?" Dave asked, curiosity growing. "Who was it?"

"No one. Just drive on, Davey." Sebastian sounded completely normal again, waving his hand dismissively forward. Dave wondered if he was lying, or if he really thought that little of people who wanted to be in a relationship. Either way, Dave didn't like it.

Finally, they pulled up to Dave's house. He parked and said, "My dad might give you the third degree; be nice, okay? He just. . . he worries a lot. Now."

Dave felt a little weird having to explain it, but it was true. He understood why and it was nice that he finally knew everything but it still made him squirm with guilt sometimes. Most of the time.

"It's fine, Dave. I can handle it." Sebastian said smoothly, before hopping out of the truck. Nothing seemed to phase that guy.

Dave headed up to the door. It opened before they got there. "David?" said his dad, looking worried. "Where did you run off to this morning, why didn't you leave me a note? Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine," Dave said with a smile. "This is my. . .friend, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my dad." He stepped aside to let the two shake hands.

"Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said, perfectly civil and polite. Though Dave was watching him closely, worried Sebastian was going to blurt something insanely inappropriate.

"How do you know David?" his dad asked. "Are you gay? Are you friends with Kurt?"

"Yes, I'm gay. Actually friends with Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend? I met David through them." A lie, but Sebastian said it so easily it sounded like the truth. Something else Dave didn't know if he felt impressed or worried about.

"And you're friends with my son?" Paul asked, eying Sebastian up and down. Dave qanted to stop him but he also kind of wanted to see how Sebastian reacted.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded, both hands in his pockets. "He stayed at my place Friday night. Which he's welcome to do, any time."

Dave's dad looked from Sebastian to Dave, and back again. "Are you interested in him?"

Dave's eye went wide. "Woah, okay, that's enough," he said, stepping forward, ignoring how Sebastian was laughing. "Dad, we're just friends. And we're going to go play video games or something now, okay?"

"Just friends. But. Any guy would be lucky to _have_ your son." Sebastian ended up saying before he could be pulled away, smirking at Dave.

Dave's dad gave a snarky little smile. "If that's true then why aren't you interested?"

"Oh my god, Dad, that's enough." Dave grabbed Sebastian by the sleeve and pulled him away, up the stairs. He could hear his dad laughing behind them. That was horrible! Dave had already dealt with his dad making 'subtle' comments whenever Kurt would come by, about what a great guy Dave was and how he was perfect boyfriend material. Seeing as he a model citizen and all of that.

Though they were half way up when Sebastian said: "I should have told him I _have_ hadyou."

Dave stopped and turned, ears burning red. "That's not funny," he said, feeling a twinge of fear at the idea. "Do you have any idea how pissed he'd be? He'd kill you."

"I don't know. He seems pretty keen for some guy to be all over you." Sebastian pointed out, smirking at Dave's embarrassment.

"No, dumbass, he's _keen_ for a guy to fall in love with me,' Dave said, a little snappish. "He wants me to have a boyfriend. He keeps mentioning Kurt; I think he knows I like him."

"Of course he does. You're not exactly subtle about it."

Dave just frowned at him, but didn't elaborate further. Instead he just pulled Sebastian along, still holding onto his sleeve, to get the prep kid into his room. He'd enver realized how small his house was until then, comparing it in his head to Sebastian's. He led him to his room, which was also small, and a little messy. "S-sorry," Dave stuttered, kicking some dirty jeans out of the way. "I haven't really been in the mood to clean or whatever."

Sebastian walked in like he would any other place, like he owned it, he belonged there, looking around. "It's fine." He poked at the dice hanging at Dave's desk. He smirked. They were flaming, so Dave expected some rude remark, but it never came. Instead. . . Sebastian was looking at the ice skates hanging off Dave's wall. "You actually play hockey?"

"I used to," Dave said, sitting down on hi bed. He realized he had no where else to sit in his room. He'd never thought about it before. Now it was making him feel nervous. Sebastian's only other spot to sit was his computer chair. And he somehow doubted it would be Sebastian's first choice. "I stopped after awhile because the puck-heads were assholes and I ended up in football. I made a friend on the team and he convinced me to try out."

"Shame." Sebastian tutted and sat down by Dave, on the bed. "Not that there's anything wrong with football. I guess. Do you like it better?" He asked, laying back, though his feet were still on the floor.

"Not really." Dave leaned back as well, staring up at the model bombers hanging from his ceiling. "I always liked hockey. I was always bigger than the other kids when I was younger and playing hockey was the only time where that was a good thing."

"No good when other people ruin something for you, right?" Sebastian sounded like he sympathized a little bit. He stretched his arms over his head, against the blanket.

"Yeah. . ." Dave looked over and felt his eyes wandering over Sebastian's body. He was so. . . slim and lithe. Dave knew his arms could wrap around him, knew how delicate he felt.

Dave bit his lip. Shit, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about this stuff.

Unfortunately, Sebastian caught him looking. "See something you like, Dave?"

Dave clenched his jaw and turned back to the ceiling. He wasn't doing this. He didn't want to; he didn't like that feeling of being the guy who was convenient. But dammit, he was attracted to Sebastian. He had to admit it to himself, he was. Dave tried to ignore Sebastian though, staring at the model airplanes above him. He'd made them in middle school, before one of the other boys had told him how 'gay' it was to build models. He'd stopped, but he'd kept the ones he'd made. He liked them. He tried to focus on that instead of the smell of Sebastian right next to him and the way he was arching on the bed. Oh, God, he'd rolled onto his stomach and was rubbing his cheek against the bed like a cat in heat. Fuck.

"We just going to lay here or, we gonna have some fun?" Sebastian asked, turning his head the other way to look at Dave.

"What do you want to do?" Dave asked without thinking. He quickly added, "I've got an X-box or we could watch a movie or something. Sorry, I don't have a pool table."

"Or you could hold me down and have your way with me."

How the hell did he say things like that so nonchalantly?

"You really want it that bad?" he asked, after a brief moment of hesitation. Want 'it', not 'me'. Dave knew it wasn't him that Sebastian as so horny for; he was just horny in general.

Sebastian laughed. "I try not to pass up a good chance," He joked, then closed his eyes. "Mmmh. When you jumped me yesterday? Held me down to the couch. . . Super fucking hot." Sebastian murmured. "Gotta love a good bear."

Dave's breath stuttered and he swallowed. He sat up slowly, before he could think about what he was doing, moving over to lean over Sebastian. He pressed himself down on top of him, and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Like this?" he asked softly, his voice a little gravelly. He yanked Sebastian's head to the side so he could see him, other hand holding down one of his wrists. Sebastian made a short, high noise when his hair was pulled, followed by a hissing breath that made Dave want to yank harder. Especially because Sebastian also had that stupid, smug grin on his face.

"Ah. . Ah yeah. ." Sebastian sighed.

"Is this what you want?" he said in Sebastian's ear. "You want me to fuck you?" His cock twitched at the idea, and he could feel it starting to press against his zipper.

"Mmmh. . ." Sebastian arched himself, pressing his rear against Dave's groin, legs spreading some. "Yes. . ." Both his hands curled against the blankets, the one being held down pulling some on Dave's grip.

"Shit. . ." Dave's hips bucked as Sebastian spoke. "I. . .I don't have any condoms," he panted out, suddenly so on board with the idea. He knew it was stupid and he knew it was just sex but fuck, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

"I don't care. . Fuck me raw." Sebastian growled out, arching again to rub his as against Dave needily. Dave bit hard at his lips, trying not to just hump Sebastian's ass. Have sex with him anyway? Without a condom. . .? "I want it. . " Sebastian moaned, body heaving.

"Fuck. . ." Dave tried one more time to tell himself this was a bad idea, for so many reasons. The most logical one being, do not have freaking unsafe sex with this guy. He's a slut. It's stupid. It's fucking. Stupid. But his libido was raging now. "Okay." Then suddenly everything was happening so damn fast. He wrenched the back of Sebastian's shirt up, mouthing at his skin while he sank to his knees on the carpet. He fumbled in his bedside table. He had lube, at least. Every teenage boy did. He snapped it open, spilling some on the bed, his motor skills suddenly just no longer there. Dave unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans, eventually, and yanked them down, exposing his pert ass which he saw clench as soon as it was bare. Damn this guy. . .. Dave slicked up his fingers and only hesitated for a moment before pressing them to Sebastian's entrance.

"Uhhn. ." Sebastian pressed back. God, he was such a little slut. Dave eased a finger in, and then a second one almost right away. Sebastian took it easily, moaning and arching underneath him. Dave twisted his fingers, trying to see if he could do to Sebastian what Sebastian had done to him. "Deeper. . ." Sebastian demanded, voice tightening up. Dave growled and shoved his fingers in further as commanded. He began to add a third, not wanting to wait until Sebastian was comfortable. He just wanted to get this over with. He had a feeling Sebastian liked it rough anyway. With his other hand he popped the button on his jeans, shoving them awkwardly down to his thighs.

Sebastian was crying out though as three of Dave's fingers pushed into him. He buried his face to the blankets, muffling himself as his back arched up, body shaking slightly. "Yes. . .Yes yes baby. . Fuck me. ." He growled, even though right now it was just Dave's fingers.

"Goddamn." Dave pulled his fingers free; the way Sebastian was writhing and crying out was driving him crazy. He leaned up and grabbed Sebastian's hips. He slicked up his cock and pulled Sebastian back onto it, getting halfway inside with one sharp thrust. They both moaned together at the first movement, Sebastian's higher than Dave's but they mingled perfectly.

"Don't . . Don't hold back. . ."

Dave groaned and thrust harder, seating himself all the way inside. Standing while he had Sebastian on his knees on the bed. He sat there for a moment to adjust, staring at that smaller frame, how Sebastian had his ass up, but his face pressed to the bed. Fuck, Sebastian was tight. He breathed and made himself focus because it was probably the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Then Dave started rolling his hips, snapping them hard and . Sebastian wanted it? Dave was going to give it to him.

Dave's hand fisted in Sebastian's hair, and he arched over him, pressing his face to his neck. He reached across the bed with his other hand, grabbing the edge and using it the thrust harder, to bring Sebastian closer. Fuck, he wasn't going to last. It was too good, too hard and hot. Dave mouthed at the skin behind Sebastian's ear, biting down hard to try and maintain control.

Sebastian was not helping at all with this matter.

"Oh fuck. . Fuck yes. . Yes!" Sebastian was _loud_. "Ohhhh my God. ."

He sounded like he'd just. . .?

Dave gave a choked cry when Sebastian suddenly clamped down around him. He tried to hold off, wanting more, but it was too late. His orgasm hit and he pulsed into Sebastian's body, feeling his come leaking out of him before he'd even finished.

Dave collapsed next to Sebastian, turning the boy's body so that they were still connected, so he was still inside him. He didn't want to leave yet.

He realized Sebastian had shoved a hand between his legs. He was still holding his dick, and Dave could see a white fluid dripping over his fingers.

Dave placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, feeling his heart pounding, though it was slowing now. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and the only noise in the room was their labored breathing. He lay there panting, his whole body shaking from the intensity of it. He swallowed and wondered what to say now. He'd made a rule for himself and broken it not a day later.

Dave let out a slow breath. He scooted closer and nuzzled at Sebastian's hair. He could see a dark mark behind his ear, the bite mark he'd left. He kind of liked it.

". . .Don't think your dad heard us, do you?"

Dave's eyes opened a bit and he said, "God, I hope not.""

He didn't think he had. His dad was in the middle of one of those mystery novels he liked and it took a hurricane just to get him out of it when he was in the middle of a story. He also resisted saying 'heard _you' _seeing as Sebastian was the one who'd been practically screeching. Dave pressed closer to Sebastian, letting himself pretend for a minute that it was more than what it as. He brought his other hand up to stroke Sebastian's messy hair, and he kissed the mark he'd made on the boy's neck.

"Mmph. You're a cuddler, huh?" Sebastian was laughing, softly.

Dave didn't say anything. He probably was a cuddler. This was his first chance to find out. Too bad it was with someone who probably thought cuddling was for pussies. Dave sighed and pulled away, wincing as his cock slid out of Sebastian's body. He sat up and reached for a towel on the floor to wipe himself off. Dave wasn't sure whether to feel good or be worried that now Sebastian would want casual sex all the time. He laid back down on the bed and held out the towel.

"God, you fucked me good. ." Dave watched Sebastian roll onto his stomach again, able to see some come dripping over his inner thigh. "Not bad at all for a first time."

"Not bad?" Dave said, going for snarky to hide his more serious thoughts. "I'm pretty sure you were begging me to fuck you."

Sebastian took the towel and wiped his front off first, turning on his side again, but this time facing Dave. "If I was 'begging' it was before you even started." Sebastian grinned though. "Stop over-analyzing. I just said you fucked me good. Means you did. . . Good. Imagine that."

Dave rolled his eyes. Sebastian was so flippant about everything. _Everything!_

Sebastian reached back, wiping himself clean between his thighs and against his entrance with a slight wince. "Can't believe you don't have any condoms."

"Why would I?" Dave asked, staring at the ceiling again. "I've never dated anyone or fucked anyone. I didn't think I would for a long time. I had no reason to go out and buy condoms."

"Should be prepared. Never know what might happen." Sebastian flopped down again. "S'why I always carry condoms in my wallet."

"Yeah but- . . . Wait. Why didn't you _say_ that? I could have just reached into your pocket and- . . Why did we-"

"Oh settle down. I hardly have sex with out a condom, I can count the times on one hand. Including just now. And I always get tested."

"So? That doesn't-"

"You could have refused, Davey, but you did it anyway. If you'd put up a fight I would have given you one."

Dave grit his teeth. This guy! What the hell was his problem! ". . .Anyway. My point. . My point was, people actually want to have sex with you. So yeah, _you_ have to be ready."

"You just said I begged you to have sex with me." Sebastian pointed out. He scooted up more on the bed, close to Dave as he rolled onto his back too. "I dunno. Maybe Kurt will come here and be taken over by a sudden need to be ravished."

"Come on, man. I'm not stupid. I know you don't want it because it's me, you want it because it's sex." Dave tried not to think about Kurt. It didn't feel right thinking about him after having sex with someone else.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't have sex with everyone I meet." Sebastian settled his hands against his own stomach, just in his shirt, no pants. "You should be happy you're getting some."

Dave clenched his jaw. So what, he was supposed to feel grateful that Sebastian was dirtying himself by letting Dave touch him? He knew that probably wasn't exactly what Sebastian had meant but he couldn't help but feel that way. He stood up and pulled his jeans back up, buttoning them. He went to his closet to get another shirt.

"Are you PMSing or something? Relax." Sebastian yawned. "You're trying to make this into more than what it is, I can tell, Davey."

"Make what into more than what it is?" Dave tried not to snap. "We're friends. Right? Like I said, I'm not stupid."

"Yes, we're friends. And I'm not doing that out of pity either. I like hanging out with you. I also like having sex with you." Sebastian shrugged. "Go figure."

Dave wasn't really sure what to say to that. He'd always assumed that was the basic definition of a relationship. But he knew if he pointed that out he'd get laughed at, so he just turned and hunted for a shirt, finally settling on one of his old jerseys. He pulled it on and said, "Then we should figure out something to do."

Sebastian finally got his jeans back up, buttoning them before just flopping there. He was still basking in his post coital glow it looked like. "Like what?"

"I don't know." Dave laid back down next to Sebastian. He stared at the ceiling for a minute then said,""Hey, I got a question. I used to give Kurt hell for being gay. And then it happened to me. And Blaine told Kurt that was why he went to that gay little prep school - no offense - was because he was being bullied. Did anyone ever give you shit for it?"

Sebastian's eyes were shut again. "Course they did. People are ignorant bastards. But. I didn't care." Dave wasn't sure if he believed him. "I think I got lucky, being the rich kid, I didn't get as much shit as I could have. Wasn't the only gay kid at my old school either. Then in Paris, no one cared at all. If they did, I didn't notice. And at Dalton, no one gives a shit."

"You _are _lucky," Dave said quietly. "I actually asked my dad about transferring to your school but he said we couldn't afford it. I can't go back to my old one so he's pulling me out until we can find somewhere else for me to go."

Sebastian opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at Dave. "What about Mckinley? Wouldn't be my first choice, but all those Glee kids care bout you. Kurt's there. . ."

Dave let out a sigh. "Yeah. . . I don't think I could do that. They'd be bugging me all the time to join that stupid glee club and I'd have to see him and and his pretty little boyfriend every goddamn day. Don't think I could handle that."

"Mm." Sebastian looked up again, contemplating. "What's so bad about joining their Glee club? They're good, they'd support you, they're stupidly nice. And, who knows, maybe seeing those two every goddamn day wouldn't be as bad as you think." Sebastian ran his hand back through his own hair. "Just an option."

"Dad didn't think it was a good idea," Dave said. "But I might mention it to him again. I mean, we'll never save up the money for your school, and I can't stay home forever." He scratched at his hair. "That glee club IS pretty nice, even if they keep trying to sing at me. And hug me."

"They are nice." Sebastian said lightly, leaning up, his weight resting on his elbows. "If it makes you feel better, if you got into Dalton you'd probably get sung at just as much, and I'd try to get you to join the Warblers." He grinned. "But at least you'd be surrounded by nothing but cute prep boys."

Dave laughed. "Gee thanks." He looked up at Sebastian for a long moment. "Why don't you date people?" he asked curiously. "Have you just never liked anyone?"

"Is this your thing? Ask Sebastian a lot of questions right after sex?"

"I'm just-"

Sebastian pulled himself up into a sitting position and cut him off. Answering. "Dating means confining myself. I'm young. I want to have fun." He raised an eyebrow. "Not be tied down."

"Hmm. . ." Dave didn't really get it. But then he supposed it was easier when you were the kind of guy who could walk into a room and have anyone you wanted. "So, never cared about anyone?"

"I didn't say that." Sebastian looked away. "I tried the dating game. Wasn't for me. Simple as that."

"What happened?" Dave asked, sitting up too. "Did you just get bored with him or something?"

"No." Sebastian answered before Dave finished talking. But then was silent, staring at the blankets.

"Sebas-?"

"He got bored with me," Sebastian finally said, voice very, very quiet.

" . . .Oh." Dave scooted a little closer. He got cheated on? "That's messed up, man, I'm sorry." He put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian pulled away, getting up off the bed. "Don't feel sorry for me. Worked out for the best. I want to experience life, not be tied down by some boy who isn't actually worth the trouble."

"That's kind of a messed up way of looking at things," Dave said. 'I mean, you're basically saying NO ONE is worth the trouble just because on guy wasn't."

"You've had your heart broken and you've never even dated a guy." Sebastian turned it around. "And in my opinion, you pining after him, hoping he'll see the light is just a weight holding you down. Especially when you could do. . So much better."

"But how can I do better if no guy is worth it?" He asked. "That doesn't make any sense. I mean, everyone deserves to fall in love or whatever, right? Everyone's worth it, just that everyone isn't right for every person."

"I didn't say no guy is worth it. I'm aware even I might settle one day." There was a bite in his tone though. Sebastian stood in front of Dave. "But. Pouring all your focus into one guy, doesn't get you anywhere. Save love for when you're old and content."

"But you can't help how you feel," Dave said, looking up at him. "What happens if you fall in love? What if you fall in love tomorrow? Would you just fuck other guys until it went away?"

". . .I don't think about it." Sebastian scoffed at Dave. "That, and, unlike most our age, I do understand the difference between a crush and love." Sebastian suddenly was on Dave's lap, like back at his house in the game room, straddling a leg comfortably and resting his arms against Dave's shoulders. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious. . ." Dave shifted. Sebastian sitting on him this way didn't seem like him just playing around. It seemed almost. . intimate. Something a couple would do. Sebastian was even playing with Dave's hair. "I don't actually know all that much about you." He hated the way he wanted to lean up and kiss him. He didn't want to have sex, he just wanted to kiss him. Dave hated it.

"I had a boyfriend for almost six months. Once that was done, I decided relationships aren't my thing." Sebastian shrugged one shoulder, that smirk back on his face. "I just do whatever I want. . ."

"Well, that's nice for hot guys like you," Dave said, shifting a little and placing his hands on Sebastian's hips to steady him. "Not all of us can fuck whoever we want."

"That's why I'm teaching you." Sebastian winked at him, snickering a little. "You're attractive enough to get a fair pick of guys, Davey. Don't sell yourself short."

Dave stared up at Sebastian. He still wanted to kiss him. Even more so now that the kid was in his lap. He wondered what Sebastian would say if he did. No sooner had the thought crossed him mind than he was kissing him, slow and soft. And Sebastian was kissing back, hugging his arms around Dave's thick neck. Not a word. Dave wasn't sure how long he could keep doing this. Giving in to Sebastian. Letting out his physical needs on the guy. The problem was, it was creating other needs. The need to be affectionate, to laugh together, hold one another, learn about each other. . Though he realized, he was sort of doing these things with Sebastian. And it was making an attachment start to form inside Dave, one he was certain Sebastian didn't feel at all.

What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

A few times, Dave had to push Sebastian's hands away. He was trying to keep the kiss slow, not the usual passionate make outs that Sebastian tried for. Sebastian kept raking his nails against Dave's scalp, or dragging their bodies together. But Dave stubbornly didn't give in. He just kissed. He could tell it was annoying Sebastian, who kept biting at Dave's lips in retaliation, but. . Eventually, Sebastian just gave in. Let Dave had his slow make out session. Dave wrapped his arm around Sebastian and pulled him closer. He kissed him slow and unhurried, tongue curling gently around the other's. THIS was how he always imagined kissing Kurt, and it seemed like if he needed any kind of practice, it would be this. Right? And Sebastian seemed to be giving in.

"Lay me back on the bed. . And get on top of me." Sebastian instructed, voice barely above a whisper.

Dave bit his lip but he obeyed. He'd always imagined it like that too, lying on top of Kurt in bed, kissing him. Making him make sweet little noises. He turned and lay Sebastian gently onto the bed then settled on top of him, between his legs but not dropping all his weight down. Sebastian shifted his legs open further, Dave feeling knees against his hips as he captured Sebastian's mouth again. Sebastian's hands roamed slowly all over his back, bunching up the fabric of his jersey but not getting overly handsy. Dave liked this. THIS was what he'd always pictured when he thought about being with a guy. Not really only Kurt just. . At all. Slow pace, enjoying each other. And sure, he could get behind the whole rough sex thing. But this. . . this was what he wanted. He wanted to BE with someone, not just fuck the them.

Dave pulled back and stared down at Sebastian for a moment. He tried to picture Kurt where Sebastian was, to picture Kurt under him, his lips red, face flushed. But he couldn't. All he could see was Sebastian.

"Hi. . ." Sebastian said, voice lazy as he opened his hazel eyes.

"Hi." Dave's voice was soft. He rubbed his thumb across Sebastian's lower lip then leaned in to kiss him again, Sebastian's lips already parted and ready for him.

"Didn't peg you for such a softy. ." Sebastian mumbled against Dave's lips, his tone almost oddly affectionate.

"Surprised you didn't figure it out til now," Dave muttered back, lips still on Sebastian's. He smiled against Sebastian's mouth and kissed him again.

"I should have known, with how submissive you are." He nipped at Dave's lips, but it was light. "You're almost. . Bashful, sometimes."

"Wasn't that one of the seven dwarves?" Dave nuzzled Sebastian's nose, happy to see Sebastian grin about it, and continued, "I just don't like always being the big tough guy you know?"

"You're just a big teddy bear, ain't ya?"

"Is that bad?" Dave kissed the corner of Sebastian's mouth, then moved down to his jaw.

Sebastian tilted his head back. "Nah." He closed his eyes. "If you like that sort of thing."

Dave hesitated for a second, wondering if that was Sebastian saying he didn't like it. But he figured if he didn't at all, he would have stopped him. So he kept going, tongue darting out to taste the mark he'd left behind Sebastian's ear. Dave nuzzled at that spot and then moved back up to capture his mouth again as he felt Sebastian toying with his hair. He was really enjoying this. It made him feel all fluttery and warm.

Dave whimpered a little though, as Sebastian was tugging softly on his hair, and pulled back. Shit. if this kept going they were going to end up having sex again and he didn't want to do that. THIS felt good. Having sex felt nice while it lasted, but he always felt worse afterwards. Sebastian always did, or said, something to ruin it.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. "What now?"

"Nothing," Dave lied. "Just figure we should cool off. We don't want to risk my dad hearing again, you know?"

Sebastian looked amused. He ran his hand down Dave's chest. "Davey starting to get hot and bothered? This sort of stuff turn you on?"

"Yeah, it does," he said, voice thick. He avoided Sebastian's eyes, thinking he was about to get laughed at.

"Yeah?" Sebastian set a hand on the back of Dave's neck to pull himself upward, pressing his face to Dave's neck. Where he started mouthing, not laughing, just barely grazing his teeth against skin with a hum in his throat. Dave gasped softly, eyes fluttering. Fuck. The movement was soft but it went right through him like electricity, and he involuntarily bucked his hips.

He could feel Sebastian smirking against his skin though, and pulled away from him. He stared down at Sebastian, who had an unreadable expression, wondering why he was going along with it. Why Sebastian was letting Dave have this easy pace. Was he just doing what he had to do, to get sex? But then Dave decided he didn't care, after a few seconds of Sebastian staring at him like that. He kissed Sebastian, bringing both hands up to cup his face.

Dave arched, feeling Sebastian's hands sneak under his jersey, pressing to the small of his back. His hands left Sebastian's face and traveled down to his shirt. He popped the first couple of buttons and traced his fingers softly over his skin.

"Talk to me. . ." Sebastian murmured against Dave's lips, voice light and airy.

"About what?" Dave asked, his own voice soft. "What do you want me to say?" He traced a finger over Sebastian's mouth as his other hand undid another button.

Sebastian parted his lips against that finger, curling his tongue over it slowly, that sly look on his face. "Tell me what you're gonna do to me. . ."

_Pretend it's Kurt_, he told himself. _What would you say to Kurt? _

"I'm going to make love to you," Dave said without thinking.

Sebastian was silent, for about two seconds as he stared up at Dave, then snorted hard, the noise rude, before falling into a fit of giggles. His eyes squeezed shut and he turned his head, lifting his hand up to cover his mouth. "S-sorry." he tried to say, though his laugh.

"Not - no -" Dave shoved himself off Sebastian. "Not you," he said, his face turning red. "I wasn't thinking about you." He felt his chest constrict. He'd been so caught up in everything that it felt like real rejection.

"Oh God." Sebastian was still giggling. "You were thinking about Kurt weren't you? Is that why you got so touchy feely on me?"

Dave felt a lump in his throat. God, he really was pathetic. That's exactly what Kurt would have done, too. Laughed in his face. Dave couldn't think of anything to say to defend himself. He just hunched over a little, letting Sebastian laugh.

Sebastian cleared his throat, the laughing finally stopping. But he was still smiling. "Oh, come on." He sat up. "Stop pouting. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting. . _That_."

"No, because you think it's pathetic to actually care about someone." Dave didn't look at him. "You act like I'm so sad for wanting Kurt but it's not like you're ever going to get _Blaine_." Dave knew it was mean but he was tired of feeling like an idiot for liking someone he knew he couldn't have.

Sebastian drew back. He frowned for a moment, eyebrows knitted down. "Hey. I was trying to help. Going soft and slow, because, you know, _Kurt_ probably likes that." He leaned back against the pillows. "And I've never had someone tell me they were going to make love to me, so. You took me by surprise."

"So you laugh at them?" Dave turned to Sebastian, a little angry. "What if it wasn't me, huh? What if it was some guy you'd strung along who really was in love with you? Is that what you'd do, you'd laugh at him? What if it was Blaine?"

"I SAID I was sorry!" Sebastian threw his hands up, head thunking back to the wall some. "Yeah. I'd probably laugh, if I had no reason to expect it. Stop making _me_ the bad guy here. You were the one imagining you had someone else in your bed."

"Wow." Dave shook his head. "And what, you thought I was actually thinking about you? _You're_ not the one I want." He knew it was a low blow but fuck, Sebastian could be a dick, so he was going to be a dick right back.

Sebastian's jaw tightened, expression shifting in a way Dave had never seen on him before. "Yeah. Why would you?" He huffed, turning to get off the bed, buttoning his shirt back up. His face actually looked red. "Because _I'm_ not Kurt."

And now Dave felt bad. He used to never feel guilty over hurting people, and now it ate him up when he did it, even accidentally. "Wait," Dave said, reaching for him. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

Sebastian stepped out of Dave's reach, grumbling. "No. I get it. I'm teaching you how to get the guy you want anyway, why wouldn't you imagine him?"

"If it doesn't matter then why are you so pissed off?" Dave asked. He watched Sebastian move around the room, the line of his back stiff. Why did Sebastian care? Why did he sound jealous? Dave wasn't sure why he'd been so upset and hurt by Sebastian's laughing, either.

"I'm not." Sebastian scoffed, looking around Dave's room at all his random nicknacks and such. "You just killed the mood."

"Whatever." Dave didn't know where to go from there. It seemed like maybe he should put a stop to the sex thing; like they couldn't be friends AND have sex. But he aso knew how well that had worked last time. Sebastian was persistent and not easy to ignore.

"So. What are you going to do about it?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at Dave again. Finally.

"About what?" Dave asked slowly, eyes narrowing. Sebastian didn't really want to pick up where they'd left off, did he?

Stupid question.

"You want Kurt, or someone like Kurt, I imagine you're going to get blue balled a lot. Probably a good idea to figure out how to win him back over. ." Sebastian teased, sounding more like himself again as he peered through the blinds, out the window.

"Are you serious right now?" Dave stared at Sebastian who didn't reply. Dave sighed. "Fine." He stood and walked up behind the boy. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and said softly in his ear, "I'm really sorry I'm an ass, _babe_," emphasizing the pet name.

Sebastian was unresponsive, physically, still looking out the window. "At least you know it."

Dave nuzzled at Sebastian's ear and continued, "You know how cute you are when you're trying to pout?" He'd seen Kurt pout at Blaine, and had seen the way it made the other boy melt. He had a feeling Sebastian could start up a good pout when he wanted to.

"I'm not _cute_." Sebastian sassed, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of Dave's hold. That sounded like all Sebastian. Dave had a feeling Kurt would accept being called cute. . Maybe. Sebastian though? He went over to Dave's games, looking over his collection curiously.

Dave cocked an eyebrow. He followed Sebastian, realizing that he should be trying to win HIM back, not Kurt. He slid his hands up Sebastian's stomach and said, low and growly, "Sexy as hell, then. That better? When you pout it makes me want to shove you down on the bed and fuck you til you can't pout anymore."

Dave shocked himself a bit with the way he was talking. He had no idea where that'd just come from.

Sebastian smirked that time, glancing back at Dave. "Hmm. ." He put a hand over Dave's, on his stomach. "Is that a fact? Who says I was going to let you fuck me again?"

"I do," Dave said. He gripped Sebastian's ass with one hand, squeezing hard enough to force the boy to go up on his toes.

"Oh, now you're the boss of me, are you?"

"You seem to want me to be," Dave said as Sebastian turned to face him. He liked the roughness, too, though not as much as Sebastian did. "Isn't this what you were asking for earlier? For me to fuck you raw?"

"And I thought you wanted to _make love_." Sebastian taunted, tapping Dave's chest.

Dave faltered for a just a moment. He almost said 'not to you', but he had a feeling that would just upset Sebastian again. "Well, you were right. So I changed my mind."

Sebastian's eyes practically sparkled. "Yeah?" He cocked his head. "Then show me, big boy."

Dave grabbed Sebastian and manhandled him over to the bed. But instead of shoving him down onto it, he turned him around and pushed him against the wall. He chuckled lowly when Sebastian let out a rather undignified, surprised yelp. He tangled a hand in Sebastian's hair to keep him still while he reached down to the end table to get the lube. Sebastian was reaching back for him though, grasping at Dave's hip and pulling on him.

Dave shoved his own jean down then said, "Get your pants off," voice rough. He started slicking up as his cock, other hand moving to Sebastian's back to hold him still.

"Going to try and get me to beg _during_ this time?" Sebastian teased, looking over his shoulder with a playful look after shoving his jeans down to his thighs. Dave smacked Sebastian's ass just to see if it would shut him up. He doubted it. Because Sebastian's grin just got bigger.

"I think so," Dave said, and grabbed Sebastian's hips. He didn't think he'd need to do much stretching; it hadn't been that long since the last time. Which he was trying not to think about too hard. About how he'd just given in. _Again. _He thrust forward, sinking a couple of inches into Sebastian's body. And very quickly, Dave thrust harder, seating himself inside Sebastian, who was pushing his ass out, rocking along with him with deep grunts, forehead to the wall. Then, Dave stopped. Completely He leaned forward and began to bite at the same spot behind Sebastian's ear, sucking and nibbling, making the mark darker, all the while keeping his hips perfectly still.

Sebastian's hands curled against the wall, nails dragging down, making a quiet, though unpleasant noise. He tried to rock himself back, the biting making his shoulders arch. "Nnnhg. ."

Dave gripped Sebastian's hip with one hand, forcing him to be still. He bit harder on Sebastian's neck and curved his other hand around to the front of the boy's body. He traced his fingers lightly up his hard cock, sliding them through the precome pooling on the head.

"Fuck . . Move!" Sebastian growled, voice pushy, trying to rock back again, but he couldn't with the way Dave was holding him. Sebastian may be lean and muscled, but Dave had sheer size on his side. Sebastian's forehead thunked against the wall a couple of times, clearly frustrated.

"What was that?" Dave taunted, voice a little breathless. It was taking everything in him not to pound into Sebastian's body. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nnnh! You're a dick." Sebastian growled again, but Dave could see him smirking. "Fuck me. . " He breathed.

"I'm sorry?" Dave gave a single thrust with his hips, holding back the groan. "What was that? Say it again. Louder."

Sebastian did groan though, a hand smacking the wall hard. "Fuck me! Fuck me fuck me God just. . Move!"

Dave didn't speak or hesitate. He thrust into Sebastian, hands on his hips to keep him still as he pounded him, listening to Sebastian cry out. Fuck, this was too damn good. How was he ever going to be able to do this with anyone else?

"Yes! Like that, right. . Right _there_!"

Damn, was he always this loud? Dave didn't remember Sebastian being so freaking vocal when he was the one topping. But now, it was like he didn't have the ability to shut up. Moans, words, taunts, praise, you name it.

"God. . ." Dave pressed closer, plastering himself to Sebastian's back as he thrust. "Shit, baby, feels so good," he said, barely even realizing he was speaking. He gripped Sebastian's hair and wrenched his head around to kiss him, their mouths crashing together sloppily as he fucked the other boy up against the wall. Everything was rough, nails dragging on each other, pulling on clothes, biting at each others mouth's. Sebastian had won, yet again.

Dave broke the kiss quickly and released Sebastian, just to wrap his fingers around his cock. He stroked hard and fast, trying to keep up with the slamming of his hips. He was getting close because fuck, he practically still a virgin, and how the hell was he supposed to control himself with someone like Sebastian?

"Come inside me. . ." Sebastian reached for Dave's hips again, grabbing at them. "Give me everything." He moaned, breathing erratic.

"Fuck. . ." Dave's hips stuttered and he practically sobbed as he came hard, pulsing into Sebastian's body like Sebastian's words commanded his body. Able to feel Sebastian shudder. He pressed his face to his hair and panted, trying to keep his hand moving on Sebastian's cock even as his legs went weak. Dave crowded in closer, still inside Sebastian. He stroked his and mouthed at his neck, panting against his skin. He could hear Sebastian's breathing hitch. "Come for me, baby," he said, voice breathy and harsh. "Come on, let me see it."

"Gonna. . ah. . " His body went tight again, shivering, before he jerked. Coming over Dave's hand and onto his own belly. "Ah, fuck. . ." He was grinning again, head falling back against Dave's shoulder.

Dave caught Sebastian as he slumped back. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand so he pulled from the boy's body with a wince and lifted him up, turning to deposit him gently on the bed. Dave stripped Sebastian's jeans off the rest of the way, and then leaned over him and removed his shirt. He took his own off and finally crawled up onto the bed next to him. Giving a nervous look at Sebastian, who was laughing quietly.

"Aren't we usually supposed to strip naked _before_ the sex?" Sebastian joked, sighing contentedly.

Dave shivered and pulled the covers up over them both. "How should I know?" he asked, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around him. "That was what - the third time? Fourth?"

"Fourth. If you count the shower."

"I think it counts." Dave nuzzled at him again. He couldn't help it. He apparently got very cuddly after sex. Though he tensed a bit a moment later, fearing he'd be laughed at again.

Sebastian didn't laugh though. He actually rolled over and laid an arm over Dave's side, leaning his weight on him. "Good Lord, you're comfortable."

". . .I am?" Dave smiled a little, holding Sebastian closer. "That's good, right?"

"Cuddly teddy bear, remember?" Sebastian tucked his head against Dave, under his chin. "Now shhh. . I need a nap after all of that."

"Awwe, did I wear you out?' Dave joked. But he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's head and closed his eyes as well. He WAS tired, and it felt nice to lay there with Sebastian, warm and wrapped up in each other.

"Shut up." Sebastian grumbled, shifting just slightly, curling his arm more to get comfortable before going still.

Dave drifted off to a light sleep, snuggling closer to Sebastian. It was so. . . nice. It felt good to have someone there in his arms. . . And it specifically felt good that it was Sebastian.

Fortunately, Dave wasn't awake enough for that thought to bother him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I wish these chapters were longer for ya'll, but the only way to do that is to ramble on and on and on and. . Yeah. This chapter is more fan-servicey anyway, but it also has a point to it. c; Hope ya'll are enjoying what I'm posting though. :3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Dave didn't wake up until he started to get hungry. He stirred and opened his eyes groggily, looking around. Then over at the clock.

It was late afternoon.

Dave settled back down as Sebastian's curled closer around him, face against his neck. He was hungry but. . . He liked this. He didn't want to move. He stroked Sebastian's hair and watched him sleep. He looked so much more relaxed and happy. There was no cocky grin or poker face. A tiny smile played across his lips instead. He looked peaceful. It looked good on him.

Eventually though, Sebastian shifted around. His eyelids fluttering until they were half way open then pulled back. Not nearly a cuddled up as before. Dave felt disappointment flood him. He'd been enjoying just holding someone. But. He was awake now. "Hi," Dave said. "I'm hungry. Should we order pizza or something?"

"Hey. ." Another yawn, as Sebastian tried to roll onto his back while still under Dave's arm. "Mmmh. Yes. I think we should." He agreed. Right after that, his stomach growled as if right on cue.

Dave chuckled and put his hand on Sebastian's stomach. "You're so skinny," he said. "Do you even ever eat?"

"All the time. My sister says I was a pig in my past life."

That made Dave laugh. "Okay, let's get up. What kind of pizza do you like?" He snuggled closer despite his words, mouthing a little at Sebastian's neck.

"Anything. . At least get sausage and peppers though." Sebastian breathed out, pressing up towards Dave's mouth, still sounding like he was in a sleepy haze. His eyes had shut again.

"Mmmh. . . Kay. . ." Dave couldn't seem to stop. He just. . .wanted to touch him. Wanted to stay there wrapped around Sebastian for - Dave pulled back, eyes going wide. He was getting way too deep. This was bad. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Not with Sebastian. Anyone except Sebastian. All that would lead to is mockery and hurt. Two things Dave didn't think he could deal with.

"Better get moving then," he said, trying to sound cheerful. He slid out of bed and started to get dressed.

Sebastian grunted, a bit of a whining noise mixed in there, rolling onto his stomach once Dave was out of bed. "Why do _I _have to get up?" He murmured into a pillow. "Order the pizza then come back."

"What like, back into bed?" Dave asked, pausing as he was pulling his jeans on. He thought about it. He wanted to. It was nice in bed with Sebastian. Hell, he could order the pizza with his laptop.

"Where else?" Sebastian lifted his head some, sounding a little cranky. "Hurry up."

". . .Okay." Dave slipped his jeans back off and grabbed his laptop. "Here." He got back into bed and turned it on, navigating to the pizza place's website. "I'll order it this way," he said. "But we'll have to get out of bed when it gets here. Unless you want to eat in bed," he added with a chuckle.

Sebastian looked over, then rolled up against Dave. Tucking up to him. "Why not? What's wrong with eating in bed?"

"Nothing." Dave said quickly. He started to order, glancing at Sebastian. This was. . . strange. This didn't feel like sex between friends. It didn't feel like lessons in how to get a guy. It felt like being in a relationship. Sebastian wanted to stay in bed. Wanted to cuddle against Dave. Wanted to just. . lay here together? Really? Sebastian wasn't helping Dave keep those longing thoughts away. Which was surprising.

"Think I just need you in my bed all the time." Sebastian sighed out.

Yeah, he wasn't helping at all.

Dave was starting to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what Sebastian was trying to do, what he meant. It kept sounding like. . . like dating. But he knew he couldn't be thinking that. Right?

"Thought this was just another lesson," Dave said, trying to sound joking.

Sebastian's eyebrows knitted down, and he lifted his head, looking at Dave. ". . .It is." He said flatly, then narrowed his eyes. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Dave opened his mouth. He closed it again, knowing that he'd probably sound stupid if he tried to explain. He was just reading too much into it. Like Sebastian said.

"I was kidding," he said instead, turning back to the computer. Trying hard to ignore how Sebastian was looking at him. But finally Sebastian laid his head down again, against Dave's arm. Dave swallowed. He didn't like this. He was worried that if Sebastian kept acting like this, Dave would start falling for it. He knew he wasn't in the best position to fall for someone, especially not someone who would never return his feelings. He had enough problems with Kurt, who was in a relationship. Sebastian may technically be single, but Sebastian wanted to stay that way. That was obvious.

"How long is it going to take?"

". . .For what?" Dave asked, voice tentative."

"Uh. The pizza?" Sebastian said, with a _duh_ tone in his voice.

"Oh. Probably like twenty minutes or so," Dave said, hoping he wasn't blushing. "They're just up the road." He shifted a little. He wanted to move away but he liked having someone hanging on him like this. It just made him feel a little pathetic to be clinging to this feeling that he knew was fake.

"Good. I'm starving." Sebastian mumbled, face turning to press to Dave's chest.

Dave set the laptop aside and slipped back down under the covers, letting Sebastian cling to him. This was stupid. He was stupid for getting attached. This was just. . friends. Friend's cuddled. Kurt had leaned against him during movies. Hell, Santana had used him as a pillow when they were fake dating. This was the same. Nothing romantic about it.

"You know. . ." Sebastian shifted as Dave got comfortable too. "I like this."

Dave felt a lump forming in his throat and he shivered a little. Crap.

"You like what?" he asked carefully. He wanted to be very sure what Sebastian meant. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot.

Sebastian tilted his head up, smirking at Dave. "This." Sebastian motioned between them. Dave felt hope welling up inside him, then Sebastian added: "You know. The friends with benefits thing."

Dave's heart sank a bit. "Oh." The he quickly added, "Yeah, yeah, it's. . . it's nice."

Sebastian had a smug look. "And you were so against it at first. I told you it was a good idea."

"Yeah. Well. I should have trusted you I guess. But in my defense, you didn't really give me a reason to." Dave tried to smile. But he squeezed Sebastian closer.

"Don't think it'll be too long before we can give you a trial run at Scandals. Get the big bear a little twink." Sebastian teased, extending his arm across Dave's chest.

Dave swallowed. He didn't want to sleep with some random dude from Scandals. But he didn't want Sebastian to know that. He'd get made fun of. It was the entire point of all of this. "Sounds like fun," he lied. "Can't wait."

The doorbell rang and he relief flooded through him. "I'll get it," he said, heaving himself out of bed, and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Hurry back!" He heard when he left the room, it making him shake his head.

The bell rang a second time. "Just a sec!" Dave called, then opened the door. And froze. Literally froze. His eyes were wide and he couldn't move. Couldn't close the door. Couldn't speak. Couldn't walk away. It was one of the guys on the football team at Thurston holding his pizza.

The guy's face broke into a mocking smile. "Hey there, Karofsky? How's your neck?"

"F-fuck off. ." Dave finally moved, taking half a step back. He was trying to sound tough but his voice was shaking. Badly.

The guy laughed a little and said, "I'm surprised you're still walking around. What happened? You too fat? Did you break the rail in your closet?"

Dave gaped, trying to find words. They weren't coming though.

"And who the hell are you?" Sebastian's voice came from behind him. Dave's eyes darted to him, seeing his friend, shirtless, standing beside him, giving the Thurston boy a sassy look.

Shit. Dave started to get worried. He didn't want Sebastian getting into it with this guy. "Sebastian, don't -"

"No way, Karofsky! Do you actually have a little faggy boyfiend?" The jock looked Sebastian over a couple of times and said, eyes returning to Dave, "How the hell did your fat faggot ass manage _that_?"

Sebastian moved himself in front of Dave, smirking at the Thurston boy with a slow tilt of his head. He took on a stance that showed himself off quite nicely, raising an eyebrow. "And why would that surprise you?"

The boy scoffed. "Because he's a sweaty, fat faggot who's so pathetic he can't even get hanging himself right. And look at _you_. It's like Beauty and the Beast."

Dave took an involuntary step back, feeling like he'd been hit in the chest. God, he'd almost let himself forget what this felt like, what they'd said to him and how it had hurt.

"So you think I'm hot?" Sebastian stated, his head tilting the other way.

The Thurston football player's smirk fell right off. His voice came out in an angry growl. "What- You calling me a fag?"

"No. But I will say you're a smelly, very unfortunate looking manboy whose haircut makes him look like he goes to a poodle groomer to cut it. Also, word of advice for you, try brushing your teeth once an a while. It does _wonders_." Sebastian said, leaning forward and saying it like he was mock whispering, but plenty loud enough.

Dave's eyes went wide and he watched as the boy's face turned red. "You son of a -"

"What's going on here?" Dave turned to see his dad standing in the kitchen. He walked forward and said, "There a problem here, David?"

Dave glanced at the kid, who was glaring daggers at Sebastian. "Just ordering some pizza dad."

His dad nodded. "Well, let's just assume it's been paid for, shall we?" He took the pizza and said meaningfully to the kid, "You'd better get going back to the shop. I'm sure they'll have more work for you."

Dave glanced at Sebastian, who looked completely nonplussed by the entire thing. In fact, Sebastian waved at the kid, waggling his fingers then winked and made a kissing motion in the air at him before turning back to Dave.

"Thanks, Dad," Dave said, sitting down shakily once they'd closed the door and gone to the kitchen. He'd thought he'd put it all behind him but just seeing that kid, hearing the things he said. . . God, how could he ever think he could do this? And Sebastian wasn't even his boyfriend.

The guy was right.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Sebastian looking down at him. "Don't worry about him. He's an idiot."

"Right.' Dave had lost his appetite. He shoved the pizza box toward Sebastian. "Here. This is the one you wanted." He could feel his dad watching them but he didn't say anything, not even commenting on the fact that Sebastian was shirtless.

Sebastian frowned. He leaned down, face in Dave's. "Look at me." He demanded. Dave did, looking almost afraid. "You are not fat. You are not sweaty. You're not a failure. You're a good looking guy, who is sweeter than he has any right to be. Funny. Smart. Way smarter than that guy. You're better looking than him too, actually. By a mile. So, you know what? Screw him. Not really though, cause. . Ew."

Dave opened his mouth, gaping, but his father said, "You know, David, you don't have to lie to me." Dave turned to his dad. "He's obviously your boyfriend. Did you think I wouldn't be okay with it? I'm happy for you, son. I just want you to be happy."

Dave was about to deny it again, let his dad know that wasn't try but then he found Sebastian sitting down sideways on his lap. Dave opened his mouth again but Sebastian shushed him, putting a finger to Dave's lips. "No, no. See? Told you he'd be fine with it." Then he looked at Paul, meaningfully. Then winked as he said. "You're son is very lucky. I'm a keeper."

No. Oh no. This was too much. Hearing Sebastian feed into it made his heart literally hurt. Dave knew he should tell his dad the truth, stop this facade now before it got worse but. . . he looked so happy. It was jarring for Dave to see.

"Yeah. You were right. As usual." Dave said instead. He put his hand on Sebastian's back and tried to smile at him. Hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt.

Sebastian leaned against Dave, their foreheads touching slightly. Then looked at Dave, voice coming out in a purr. "Now. Come on. You promised me pizza in bed."

Dave's face turned red and he looked at his dad who said as he was getting into the pizza box, "David, you're almost eighteen. At this point, I really don't care."

Sebastian tilted his head, watching Dave's dad just wander off with a slice of pizza. "You have the most mellow dad I've ever seen in my life."

"I don't think he would have been like this," Dave said in an awed voice, "If I hadn't. . . You know. I mean, I think the way he sees it, it could be a lot worse. . ." He grabbed for the pizza then said, "But. Hey - You didn't have to do that. I mean, he's gonna want you to come over to dinner and stuff now."

Sebastian got off Dave's lap, looking ready to head back to Dave's room. Though he was eying the pizza box as Dave stood with it. "What?" He looked up at Dave. Then shrugged. "I don't care. I planned on coming over and doing stuff with you anyway right?"

"Yeah. . . But what happens if someone else comes along? He's gonna think you broke up with me or something."

"Yes But then we tell him we did. And stayed friends." Sebastian shrugged. "I figured when you find a guy the sex will stop with me." He added, smirking like it was a joke.

"Well. . what about you?" Dave asked. "What if YOU find a guy?" They shut the door behind them and Dave set the pizza on the corner of the bed. Which Sebastian immediately snatched, opening it. He took in a deep breath, smelling it.

"Davey, I haven't dated anyone in almost three years. You're the closest to dating someone since then." He said casually, taking a big bite of pizza.

Dave hated it when Sebastian said stuff like that. He was so flippant. He didn't give a damn about anything did he? But something occurred to Dave and even though it made him feel a little. . . sneaky, he decided to go with it. "You know," he said, sitting down, taking a slice of pizza. "This could be a good thing. Since I'm looking to learn how to be in a relationship, not just have sex like you. I mean, if we're pretending for my dad and stuff, it'll be good practice, you know?"

"I guess so. It's really not that hard. Do things like you would with a friend, plus sex. And _feelings_." Sebastian sounded almost like feelings was a dirty word. Then just shoved more pizza into his mouth.

"Feelings aren't so bad," Dave said, taking a bite of pizza. "It's nice. I mean it hurts sometimes. But it 's nice, too."

"Usually just hurts." Sebastian said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, well. . . I like it," Dave said. "Even when it hurts. It's better than not caring at all." He finished his slice of pizza but didn't reach for another. As much as he wanted to. He really did need to lose weight. Especially if he was going to try to and pick up a guy at the bar. Why couldn't he eat like Sebastian and still look like that?

"Right." Sebastian snorted, though he didn't sound amused at all. "Try my last boyfriend, then get back to me."

"Just because one guy treated you bad doesn't mean everyone would," Dave said, getting a little annoyed. "I mean, do you think I'd treat someone like that? That I'd cheat on them?"

"I don't know." Sebastian frowned, staring at his pizza. "I didn't expect him to- . . ." He sighed, shaking his head. "Just. Trust me."

"What?" Dave gave him a long, curious look.

"Nothing. Whatever. It's done. It was almost three years ago and I'm not going to waste my time anymore, just for things like that. I want to actually enjoy my time with guys."

"But do you?" Dave asked. "Do you really enjoy it? It's just. . . you don't seem that happy." Dave knew he might be pushing it but he liked Sebastian and he worried about him. What had that other guy done to him? Sebastian hadn't outright said he cheated but, it sure sounded like it.

"Trying to be my therapist now, Davey?" Sebastian raised his eyes to look at him, giving that lazy smile that made Dave have to look away. But then Sebastian's voice got more serious again. "Look. I'm trying to change. Not just the treating others better thing either. I've even thought about having a boyfriend lately. Because. . I started imagining having Blaine. Being with him. In more than just in a sexual way."

Ouch. Jealousy hit Dave harder than he knew it should have and he swallowed past it. "Okay," he said, managing to level his voice. "That's good. Blaine's a. . ." Not a good guy. Dave couldn't stand him. "Well okay, I don't like him very much, but obviously you do."

"Mmh. And I don't like Kurt very much, but _obviously you do_." Sebastian retorted sassily, grabbing even more pizza.

"Yeah. So, maybe we should help each other out." A plan was forming in Dave's mind. "Like. . . Pretend to be together but try and get close to Kurt and Blaine." It was kind of a dick move, he knew, but it felt like something Sebastian would do.

"Mmmh. Maybe then we'll have a foursome. I like this plan." Sebastian said sarcastically. Then shrugged. "More than likely, they'd be happy. Or. Blaine would. Kurt might disown you for stooping low enough to be with me."

"Hey, if Kurt doesn't want to be with m, then he doesn't get to decide who I'm with," Dave said. "And if he gets jealous and doesn't want me with you. . . Then, it means I have a chance, right?"

"I don't know, Dave." Sebastian said honestly, almost tiredly. "If you want to try, go for it. Your dad already thinks we're dating, what's a few more people?" He finally closed the box, setting it aside on the end table.

Dave frowned. "If it bothers you, just tell me, okay?" he said. "I'm not the one who played along with it. I was going to tell him we weren't together. If it bugs you so much, why did you tell him that?"

"It doesn't bother me." Sebastian looked at Dave. "If people think we're dating, that's fine, why should it bother me?" Sebastian asked, laying back on the bed, stretching his arms up above his head.

"Dude. You sound like a girl. It bothers you. I can tell." Dave sighed. "Look, I'll go tell dad we're not really dating, okay? And I was half kidding about the Kurt and Blaine thing. Sorry." Dave realized he was pushing it. Sebastian wanted to be friends who sometimes had sex at the very most. He didn't want Dave's emotional baggage and he didn't want to be in a relationship. Dave knew that, he'd always known it, but he kept letting himself forget.

"Don't." Dave felt Sebastian grab his arm before he could get up. "I'm serious. You want to pretend to date me, fine. Just stop reading so deep into everything. Please."

"I don't," Dave said firmly. He laid down by Sebastian. "It was just a stupid idea." Mostly because hearing Sebastian say it made him feel awful. Pretending to have a boyfriend. It was bad enough his dad thought they were together. Letting other people think it? Soon, Dave knew he'd start to believe it himself, and that would only end badly.

Dave's attention was taken very fast however when Sebastian got on top of him, out of no where. Straddling his midsection and smirking. Just like normal. Sebastian patted Dave's chest. "Less whiny talking, more fun lessons."

"I swear, you're always horny." But Dave put his hands on Sebastian's hips. He leaned up and kissed him, letting himself enjoy it even while he knew it wasn't real.

Sebastian kissed back, fingers curling so his nails caught against Dave's shirt. "You're not turning me down though, are you?"

"I didn't say it was bad," Dave murmured against Sebastian's mouth. He slid his hands up the boy's back, nails scratching his skin and pulling a groan out of Sebastian, then all the way up to tangle in his hair.

"You love it. . ."

"I do. . ." Dave said, his voice low and dark. He rolled his hips a little, tongue curling over Sebastian's. His fingers dug into the boy's scalp tugging on his hair.

The kiss was only broken when Sebastian pushed Dave's shirt upward, wanting it off. "Don't know why you keep insisting on putting your clothes back on, when I'm just going to take them off you again."

"I got this weird thing about being naked in front of strange pizza men." Dave's lips lifted in half a smile. "It's a quirk." He sat up fully and tossed his shirt aside, hands going up Sebastian's back.

"Doesn't bother me to be naked. Pretty sure he thought I was smoking hot." Sebastian ran his own hands down Dave's chest, dragging his nails some as he went all the way down to his belly. "I could have flashed him as a tip."

"Hey, not cool; checking out my -" Dave broke off. His what? "Friend," he finished a beat later. "Fuck that guy; he was an asshole. You're too good for him." He wasn't sure where the words came from but he meant them.

Sebastian paused, Dave seeing an odd look in his eyes. Only odd because Dave hadn't seen it before. But it was gone in a flash before Sebastian kissed him again. "Actually. . ." Another kiss. "It was _you_ I intended on fucking."

Dave smiled against Sebastian's mouth, only for it to falter as the words sunk in. "Wait, you mean. . ?" They'd only done it the one time, and even though he'd liked it, it still made Dave feel fluttery and nervous to think of doing it again.

"Uh huh. ." Sebastian snickered. "Maybe take you from behind this time." His voice was like pure lust when he said that line, making a surge of heat spike through Dave.

"Okay," he said, even though he was nervous. He realized it wasn't fair to expect Sebastian, or anyone else, to bottom all the time. And besides, he HAD liked it. Which was part of why it made him so nervous. It made him feel vulnerable - but he still liked it. He did.

"Still nervous about bottoming, big boy?" Sebastian read him easily, but just sounded more amused than trying to soothe. Dave noticed Sebastian was always good at figuring out what he was thinking. Too good. It was worrisome. "Why don't you lay on the bed, on your stomach, and I'll give you a treat before the main course." His eyes were dark. "Something, again, a gay man _must_ learn."

"O-Okay," Dave said. He turned over, after shedding his pants, laying his head on the cool pillow, gripping it. "What're you gonna do?" he asked, chewing on his lip as Sebastian kissed down his spine.

"It's called rimming. Hear of that?" Sebastian asked, kissing lower, just above Dave's tailbone.

"No. . .?' Dave said, getting a little more nervous. It sounded like something a mechanic would do to your tires. Nothing sexy. "Does it. . . hurt?" he asked, blushing.

"Not at all." Sebastian laughed. "It feels really. . really good. ." His voice got deeper, before Dave felt those hands on him squeeze at his ass cheeks. Dave bit his lip, cheeks going redder as he involuntarily arched into Sebastian's hand. He felt like a slut.

"Yeah. You're going to love this." Sebastian chuckled.

Dave felt more self conscious than the first time Sebastian fucked him, especially when he could feel fingers against the cleft of his ass, pulling apart. He didn't know at all what to expect and his heart was pounding, sweat collecting at his temples already. He wish Sebastian would just do somethi-

"Ah!" Dave cried out and tensed, wanting to flee from the strange sensation but wanting to push back into it at the same time. That was a tongue. Sebastian's _tongue_. "What - what the hell?" he gasped, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, eyes wide.

"This. Is rimming." Sebastian sounded so smug, matter of fact, pleased with Dave's response. Dave felt that tongue flick out again, using skill to swirl and rapidly twitch his tongue against that muscle, while his hands kneaded against Dave's cheeks. He even felt the other boy moan a couple of times, against Dave's skin.

"Oh my God. . ." Dave moaned out, his body tensing. He'd never felt anything like it. It was filthy and wrong, but so damn good, and Dave wished he didn't sound so much like a bitch in heat. Especially because Sebastian kept laughing every time Dave made a noise. But then he felt pressure and. . . "Oh! Fuck!" Dave looked over his shoulder again but had to turn away, clenching his eyes shut. Sebastian was wriggling his damn tongue inside of him. He buried his face in the pillow, trying not to make too much noise. "Sebastian. . . I. . . What. . ."

Sebastian was relentless. It was making Dave shake, his noises not stopping. He was getting to pitches he wasn't aware he could make. And so confused as to why the hell this felt so good. Not like his tongue could reach deep enough for that. . One spot. Prostate. But it wasn't even like the sensation itself was so good, that was the weird part. It was how it was turning him on. How it made his stomach twist and turn, his cock leak and twitch, getting so hard it almost hurt.

But then there was a chilled sensation, a far contrast to Sebastian's month that had stopped. Then Dave realized it was lube. " Goddamn, it's cold!"

"Sorry." Sebastian's voice went up some, like a little song, putting his fingers against Dave now to slide his middle finger in. Dave tried to relax but then there went Sebastian's mouth again, licking right along side that curling finger.

Dave's thighs were trembling, and his hips were moving in small circles now. "Hurry," he panted out. The feeling of something so filthy and new had him on the edge.

"You want it?" Sebastian teased, pushing another finger in quick like Dave had said, pushing the lube around, stretching him. "Ask nicely."

Dave whimpered, his face burning. "Please," he said, voice soft and almost whining. He reached back and gripped Sebastian's thigh, trying to pull him closer. Why had he never imagined this before? In all his fantasies, he'd never thought about bottoming, not once. Now he wished he had.

Sebastian crawled up Dave's body, laying against him. Then was soon pressing inside of him, Dave feeling a thick pressure trying to slide it's way inside of him. "Fuuuuck. ." Sebastian growled, arching.

"Yeah," Dave heard himself saying. "Fuck me. . ." He reached back, sliding his fingers into Sebastian's hair as Sebastian moved, rocking into him. It burned a little but it felt amazing too.

"Never thought you. ." Sebastian thrusted harder, hips bucking. "Would be such a sexy. . ." Another hard thrust. "Bottom." He strained out, the world dissolving into a groan. The words poured through Dave, warming him and making his cock jump.

"You. . . think I'm sexy?" Dave panted, thrusting his hips back against Sebastian.

Sebastian got a good beat going, Dave able to feel sweat dripping down onto his back. "Yeah. ." He panted, nosing some at Dave's hair. 'Really sexy. . ."

A smile fluttered around Dave's mouth. "You too," he said softly, then moaned and pressed his face to the pillow as Sebastian hit that spot inside him. Sebastian seemed to know he'd hit it too because he kept that angle and pounded into him. Dave gripped the bed and pressed back against Sebastian. His other hand came up and tangled his fingers with the hand on his arm. He drew Sebastian's hand around and pressed it to his chest, moaning when he felt Sebastian's hand squeeze at his. His cock was dribbling pre-come across the bed and he felt like he was going to burst. rubbing against those blankets. "Seb. . . I. . ." He couldn't even get the boy's full name out before he was coming, almost sobbing with it. The noise got louder though, because Sebastian didn't stop. The thrusting never faltered, it was fast and hard even after Dave came. It made him feel like he couldn't come down off that high, to the point of making him whine.

"Se- Oh! Fuck, Sebastian. . Come on. . Nnhhg!" He buried his face to that pillow, biting at it. But then, finally, Sebastian cried out and pistoned his hips, once, twice, then went still, deep inside Dave. The feel of Sebastian's come pulsing inside him, which didn't feel as gross as he thought it would, and the sound that moan made Dave's spent cock twitch feebly. He collapsed onto the bed, Sebastian still on top of him, draped over his back. He panted hard, his whole body trembling with aftershocks.

After a few minutes, Dave lifted his head and managed to turn to kiss Sebastian sloppily. He was getting attached to this feeling, this glowing warmth. Sebastian didn't kiss back right away. But he slowly melted into it, mouth open and wet too. Only to pull away after a few seconds, rolling onto his side next to Dave with a grunt. Though he was still pressed close, in the little bed. Dave stayed where he was, still trembling a little. He closed his eyes and scooted closer. He felt strange. Sort of loopy and tired. And happy. He smiled softly, placing his hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Must have been quite an orgasm." Sebastian teased.

Dave's smile faltered a little bit. That's right. That's all this was. He didn't move away but some of that nice feeling drained away, and he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be getting attached.

"I was thinking, Davey. ." Sebastian continued, shifting against Dave, rubbing his hand slowly down Dave's back. "We should take you shopping. Get you some new clothes."

"I don't really have any extra money," Dave said, blushing a little. He knew his dad had spent a lot on his hospital bills, and what with the therapist visits. . .

Sebastian just shrugged, giving Dave a quizzical look. "I'll buy you some."

Something about that set Dave's teeth on edge. "No," he said, turning over and moving away. "I don't need your charity."

"What? It isn't charity. I want to. I don't buy things for just everyone, alright?"

"Then why buy it for me?" Dave asked, curious, looking at him again. He didn't fully understand why Sebastian wanted to help him so bad. He knew he felt guilty over the stuff he'd said, then what had happened to Dave. Sebastian claimed to like him, but Dave had a feeling he liked the sex more than anything.

"I don't know. We're friends, remember? Do things for each other?" Sebastian laid back down, his expression normal. "Besides, you bought me dinner and showed me a good time. I can buy you a nice pair of pants."

"Yeah, okay," Dave said. He decided to just go along with it. What else was he going to do? He'd lost a little weight since the. . . incident anyway, so he probably needed some new jeans. And it wasn't like Sebastian couldn't afford it.

"Good. Because you need some more form fitting clothing. Baggy stuff makes you look bigger than you are."

"So when do you wanna do that?"

"Whenever you want. Soon though, I want to take you on a Scandals run."

Dave swallowed, anxiety flooding through him. "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't feel ready for Scandals. And honestly, he didn't want to go sleep with some random guy. He liked what he had now. Which, when he thought about it, was exactly the wrong thing. He bit his lip and added, "Are you sure I'm ready?"

"No." Sebastian snorted. But he gave Dave an almost playful look. "Not if you're asking me and not just saying you are. But getting practice in can't hurt."

"Okay but what if I DO manage to pick some guy up?" Dave asked. 'What if he wants to have sex?" He knew deep down that his real question was, would you be okay with it? Even though he knew what the answer would be.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Then you roll with it. . Have fun, Davey. That's the whole point."

". . Yeah." Dave sighed. "Okay. Let's go this week then."

"What day?"

"Uhm. . ." Dave thought a moment. It was Sunday. He didn't want to go Monday. It was too quick. Tuesday? ". . .Wednesday."

Sebastian snorted a laugh, the smile flashing on his face making Dave's breath leave him. "Drag Queen Wednesday?"

Dave raised on eyebrow? "Are you kidding? Every day is Drag Queen Wednesday at Scandals."

Sebastian laughed, it real. It sounded wonderful. However, when he sat up, looking at Dave with that smirk. . . Dave hated the words he used next.

"It's a date."


	8. Chapter 8

Days later, when Wednesday finally arrived, Dave followed Sebastian into the store at the mall. He'd picked Sebastian up, deciding he'd drive since Sebastian was buying him clothes. But he was feeling a little awkward. He hadn't been out in public much since he got out of the hospital. Going to Scandals was one thing but the mall? Sometimes in crowds he still felt like people were staring at him, judging him. Like they _knew. _He stayed close to Sebastian but also tried not to look like they were 'together'. He didn't want to attract any attention.

Sebastian on the other hand, Dave noticed, was walking like he owned the place. Sauntering, holding his head high, hands in his pockets though like it was a lazy motion. Like he didn't really care.

"You need a shirt that shows off your arms." He remarked, with a glance at Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked, looking down at his arms. He shoved his hands in his pockets, though looking more like a turtle hiding in it's shell than cocky like Sebastian, and flinched away when he saw the guy behind the counter looking at him. He didn't recognize him, but that didn't mean the guy didn't recognize Dave.

"Because they're hot." Sebastia said, casually, and like it was obvious. Dave had big strong arms. He draped a button up, black, over his arm. "Find a light shirt you like, then you can leave this unbuttoned over it." He pointed to the dress shirt, looking at Dave. Then seemed to notice how uncomfortable Dave looked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dave said. He glanced over at the guy. He wasn't looking at Dave anymore. "I just. . . Nothing." He started looking through the shirts, hoping Sebastian would stop asking. It was bad enough he was so pathetic he needed help finding a guy, he didn't want Sebastian to think he was scared of being around people, too.

"Try those jeans too." Sebastian added, ignoring the weirdness from Dave again. They were blue jeans with some gold fading, in patchy areas. "Get your size, and one smaller."

"Why smaller?" Dave asked, taking the clothes. They were okay, not really his style, but he trusted Sebastian to tell him what he looked good in.

"Form fitting, Davey. I told you this. As long as they're not too small, it can be good." Sebastian winked. He grabbed a few more things, looking random to Dave. "Plus, different brands and styles fit different. Dressing room. Come on."

"Okay. . ." Dave headed off with Sebastian. A woman let them into the changing rooms and Dave went into a stall. He put on the pair of jeans in his size first, along with he shirt, which he thought was way too small. It was straining over his chest and it clung to his biceps. He stared at himself, frowning some as he pulled the black button up over it, which he wouldn't have been able to button if he wanted to. But at least it went over his shoulders.

Dave came out then and said, "Um. . Okay?"

"Good. . . Good. I like this." Sebastian got close, looking up over analytically then tugged on the shirt. "How do the jeans feel? I don't know if you need a smaller size now that I'm looking at you, lots of _my_ focus is up here." He motioned to Dave's chest.

"I don't know. . ." Dave said. The jeans were the size he usually got but he could tell they were a bit smaller than his usual brand. "But I think the shirt is too tight," he complained. He didn't like the way it clung to his chest and arms.

"No, it's just tight enough." Sebastian argued, getting closer and ran his hand over Dave's chest. "It's one of your hottest attributes. This shows it off. Arms too."

Dave blushed a little as Sebastian pat said arm. "Okay, but what -"

"David?"

Dave turned, startled to hear that voice, one he'd know anywhere.

"Kurt?" he asked, shocked.

Kurt was standing in the entryway to the dressing rooms, Blaine beside him, arms full of clothes. Though he noticed Blaine was giving a very. . Weird look at Sebastian. Dave couldn't figure it out.

"Hey boys." Sebastian purred out. Not removing his hand from Dave's chest. Dave noticed when Sebastian didn't move away. In fact, Dave took a tiny step closer, partially for comfort.

"Hi, guys," Dave said too, feeling a little awkward. "What're you doing?" Stupid. They're shopping.

Kurt glanced at the hand on Dave's chest. "Shopping," he said, his voice sounding a little off. "I wasn't aware you two were, . . acquainted."

"We're very acquainted." Sebastian said, cocking his eyebrows then winked at the other two boys. Dave went pink but before he could say anything.

Blaine blurted out, "Are you guys dating?" Kurt gave him a look, to which Blaine shrugged. 'What'? he mouthed at him. Kurt shook his head, then turned back to Dave and Sebastian, clearly interested in the answer. Dave looked down at Sebastian, unsure of what to say.

"Yep." Sebastian smirked. Dave's eyes widened some and he tensed. Sebastian had answered that very, very quickly.

Dave looked at Kurt, who seemed to be unable to completely process this news. Dave put his hand on Sebastian's hip because, why not, they were pretending, weren't they? Kurt stared at them for a moment.

"Really?" he finally said, voice surprised and not completely pleased.

"Really." Sebastian said, tilting his head forward. Eying the other two boys reaction. Kurt tilted his head up, looking down his nose at the two of them. Mostly Blaine just looked surprised . "We're going out, so thought some new clothes were in order."

"Like on a _date_?" Kurt asked, voice almost sarcastic. "You don't date," he continued. "You spend twenty minutes in a bar bathroom."

"Hey," Dave spoke up, frowning. "You don't have to be mean." It hurt him to see Kurt talking to someone like that. It was so. . . bullying.

"He did say he was trying to change. ." Blaine pointed out, though not looking at his boyfriend.

Sebastian nodded, then eyed Kurt. "I am. And Dave is a catch. _I'm_ not stupid enough to let him

Dave saw Kurt's jaw clench. He looked pissed. For some reason, they way Kurt was reacting upset him.

"What's your problem?" Dave asked him. "I thought you wanted me to be happy." He'd been hoping for maybe a little jealousy, but that wasn't what this was. At least Dave didn't think so. It felt like Kurt was. . . surprised he had a boyfriend. And that hurt. Clearly, Kurt didn't think he could get one. And why did he have to insult the guy who was with him?

"You're right Dave. We are happy for you." Blaine spoke up, even smiling, then looked at Kurt, expectantly. "Right Kurt?" Kurt shook his head however, turned and walked out. Blaine looked embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry," then hurried after him. Dave deflated a little, unsure of what to make of Kurt's reaction, just that it didn't feel very good. It felt off.

"That. . _boy_," Sebastian stressed, "Is a mystery to me. He's very weird. Especially when the world suddenly doesn't operate like he thinks it should."

"I don't. . . Know why he was upset," Dave said, voice quiet. "I mean I know you guys don't like each other but I don't like Blaine very much and I don't act like that."

"He hates me. I'm not surprised. I told you it would probably piss him off, didn't I? All I am to him is an evil meerkat who wants to steal his boyfriend." Sebastian tutted. "Seeing me with you probably isn't sitting well with him either."

"Yeah well. . ." Dave didn't like it. He didn't like the way Kurt had talked to Sebastian. "So, what next?" he asked, turning to Sebastian and changing the subject. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, and he didn't want to examine it right now.

"We buy you these clothes. So change back. I'm going to try these on." Sebastian indicated his own clothing he was holding. He seemed pretty glad for the subject change, actually. At least he didn't try to drag it on.

"Kay." Dave went back into the room and changed back into his loose clothes. Looking in the mirror, he had to admit, they did make him look heavier. He came out and leaned against the wall to wait for Sebastian. And when he did. . .

Good God.

Sebastian emerged in a red white and blue plaid button up, the top few buttons open, nothing underneath and slightly faded looking fusha pants. That were tight against his hips, but not entirely being flaunted due to the shirt covering some of that. If he'd decided to bend over however. . "What do you think?"

Dave's mouthed dropped open and he was silent for a moment before getting out, "Goddamn." He turned pink and added, "You uh. . . It looks good."

"Perfect." Sebastian grinned. He looked down at himself then nodded. "Think I'll get it." He went back into the stall, changing out of the clothes then came back, in his more casual clothing. "Okay so these, and these." He took the clothes from Dave, then beckoned him to follow with him up to the register.

"Are we still going tonight?" Dave asked as the clothes were rung up.

"Definitely. . . We can go change in the bathrooms and go. You're not trying to back out on me now, are you?"

"No." Dave looked at his feet. Truth be told, he was just nervous as hell. The clothes Sebastian picked for him looked good, but the ones Sebastian got for himself? It made him look so hot. And Sebastian looked hot anyway. It wasn't fair.

"Question.' Sebastian asked, once they were changed and back in Dave's truck, heading off to Scanalds. "Are you not glad Kurt was unhappy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "I kind of thought that was the point, you wanted him to not want you in a relationship."

"I. . . Don't know," Dave said slowly. "I mean, if he'd been jealous, that would have been cool I guess. But I don't think he was jealous. And I didn't like the way he talked to you," he added, voice a little quieter.

Sebastian looked over at Dave, head tilted back. "Awwe. . Is Davey trying to look out for me?" He snorted. "Trust me, both Kurt and I have insulted each other on levels higher than that. Like I said, he hates me. I just don't like him."

Dave frowned a little bit. Now he felt stupid for defending Sebastian. "It's not just that," he said, aggressive. "He should know better than to be mean to people."

"Kurt's mean to everyone. I've seen him be rude to Blaine in ways even I didn't expect out of him." Sebastian shook his head. "Like I said, he's a little ice queen. . . No, more like a bratty ice princess." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Pouting.

Dave glanced at Sebastian. "Like you're any better," he said, still feeling defensive. "I mean you're nice to me now, kind of, but I've seen the way you are."

"I know." Sebastian muttered, then huffed. "But I'm trying to change that. I knew I was doing something wrong while I was doing it. Because I didn't care. I don't know if Kurt even realizes it."

". . .Yeah." Dave reached over and put his hand on Sebastian's thigh. He could tell that Sebastian was trying, and he knew form experience that it was a hard habit to break. He still sometimes fell back into being mean.

Sebastian tensed up under Dave's hand. He looked away. But he didn't push Dave's hand off either. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. You can do better than Kurt, I know you can. Until then, just try to enjoy yourself."

"Okay," Dave said, not wanting to argue, not wanting to point out that having sex with strangers wasn't his idea of a good time. He pulled up to Scandals. "Just don't run off to the bathroom with some guy and leave me all alone out there, okay?" Dave asked, tightening his hand slightly on Sebastian's leg.

"I'll try to at least alert you first." Sebastian joked. "And you let me know if you need a condom or two." He patted Dave's hand. "Come on." He told him, getting out of the car once they'd parked. Both of them were able to stroll right in, the doorman knowing their faces. It wasn't packed, but it looked, and sounded, like a usual night in Scandals. Dave headed right for the bar and ordered a beer. He planned on it being his only one of the night, knowing what a depressed drunk he was, but he wanted something to do while he worked up the nerve to talk to people. He ordered Sebastian one, too.

"So?" Sebastian said after a minute passed.

Dave turned and looked around the bar. Not a whole lot of people tonight. And he knew he was supposed to be looking for a guy to hit on but he kept thinking about those pants Sebastian was wearing. . .

"Him," Dave said, nodding his head in the direction of the jukebox. There was a young man there, about their age, though probably early twenties, who was slim and delicate, his sharp hip bones visible above the line of his jeans. He had sandy brown hair and was. . . Not handsome. He was pretty.

Like Kurt.

"Not sure you want that one. He's a screamer. And it doesn't sound sexy. It sounds like a cat being run over." Sebastian said before taking a swing of his beer.

"You and. . . Him. . .? Ugh. Okay." Dave scanned the room again, this time finding a blonde with a little more meat on him. He wasn't exactly Dave's type, but he also seemed like someone he would have things in common with, which is a good thing. "How about him?"

Sebastian looked at the blonde and was shaking his head in a matter of seconds. "Not sure you want him either. First, he's usually a drag queen, surprised he's not in character. Second, his hair? No. Just. No, you can do better. Keep looking."

Dave gave Sebastian an exasperated look. "Okay," he said. He looked around then said, "Oh. Him." He nodded towards a young man he'd noticed before. He didn't want to point him out but Sebastian said he could do better. This guy was better. He had the sort of mouth you only see in porn, plump and pretty. His eyes were a bright green, visible from across the room, and he was slim but athletic.

"He's gorgeous," Dave said quietly.

". . .Yeah I guess." Sebastian ended up saying after way too long, taking another drink.

Dave cocked his eyebrow at Sebastian's tone. "What, haven't slept with him?" he teased. "Come on, he's good, right?" He really wanted Sebastian's approval.

"I haven't actually.""Sebastian admitted. "I guess so. I mean he looks good."

"So. . . I should talk to him. Okay." Dave cleared his throat. "What do I say?" He shook his head and held up his hand though, making Sebastian pause. "No, don't answer that. I'll just. . . Go." He put down his beer and headed over, nervous.

Dave approaced the guy, feeling fluttery. When he got there, before he could open his mouth, the guy said, "Tell your friend I said no."

Dave tilted his head. "Uhm . . What?" he asked, his heart pounding. The guy looked at him and damn, his eyes were pretty.

"Tell your slutty little friend over there I said 'no'. I'm not interested."

Dave bit his lip to keep from getting angry over the way the guy referred to Sebastian. He would have defended him. . . But Sebastian made it clear that he thought that made Dave look dumb. So instead, Dave said, "I'm not talking to you for him. I'm talking to you for me."

The guy turned and eyed Dave. Then a small smile spread across his face. "Okay," he said, tone nicer. "Let's have a drink."

Dave nodded at the bartender, who sent a waitress over to take their drink orders. They sat down at a booth and Dave introduced himself. "I'm Alex," the guy said, shaking Dave's hand. Dave noticed the guy's eyes on his arms and he silently thanked Sebastian for buying the shirt. Apparently he was right.

Dave sipped at his beer, while chatting with Alex. The guy was funny and charming, and did indeed like sports. He and Dave spent twenty minutes talking about hockey. They supported different teams and joked about it, playfully arguing. He actually kind of liked this guy. He was like someone Dave could see himself hanging out with on a regular basis. Going to games, watching them together from home, going to movies, playing video games or just. . Guy stuff. Dave glanced at Sebastian and- What? Sebastian looked almost upset. Brooding over on his stool. Was he doing something wrong? Dave turned back to Alex because he thought everything was going great, and decided to ignore Sebastian. What did he know? Dave was doing this right. Maybe he just didn't like that Dave was proving him wrong, he really was ready. But then, shouldn't Sebastian be proud of him then? He was the teacher, after all.

Dave was laughing at something Alex had said then noticed Alex making a face at something. Dave turned to look, out onto the dance floor- only to see Sebastian grinding with some guy. Some cute, smiley, little guy. Dave felt his chest go tight, and he swallowed as he turned back to Alex. "Hey," he said, voice a little more on edge. "Wanna dance?"

Alex broke in a blindingly pretty grin and said, "Hell yeah!"

Dave took his hand and led him onto the dance floor, surprised by that reaction. It was a distraction from Sebastian at least. This guy liked him that much? Really? Dave wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, noting how lean he was. Alex was on him right away, grinding and sliding his hands into Dave's hair. Dave shivered and leaned into it because. . . This was the point, wasn't it? Getting laid. And besides, Dave was actually having fun, dancing with Alex. He was a good dancer. It was sexy, the air around them warm, until they turned and - Oh. It felt like he'd been slammed in the chest when he saw Sebastian kissing that guy. Making out with him so. . Blatantly, in front of everyone. He knew it showed on his face when Alex sighed.

"I should have known," he said softly.

Dave looked down at him. "What?"

Alex smiled sadly. "Do you have a thing for that guy? I've seen him around. He fucks anything he can get his hands on and then leaves before the guy can get his pants on. Trust me, you're much better off dancing with me."

Dave was about to try and argue that, but then Dave glanced up at Sebastian just in time to see him start off toward the bathroom with the guy he was dancing with. Dave set his jaw, nostrils flaring, and then looked at Alex.

"You know what? You're right," he said, and then kissed him. Alex melted into it right away, arms going up around Dave's neck. But. . Dave pulled back from the kiss before too long. It didn't feel right.

Alex must have seen the look on his face because he said, "It's okay. I get it. Why don't we get another beer and talk about hockey some more?"

Dave grinned. "Sounds great." He glanced around but. . . Sebastian was gone. Probably in the bathroom, that guy on his knees in front of him. Or. . Bent over a toilet. It hurt to think about, so Dave tried not to think about it. He just let himself fall back into comfortable conversation with Alex instead.

Dave and Alex had fun talking for the next half hour, and even exchanged numbers, with Alex telling him that if he was ever interested in anything more than friendship, he'd be interested too.

Dave looked over to the bar and. . There was Sebastian. And that other guy. Sebastian was saying something, looking unimpressed, which followed with the guy taking a step back. Looking hurt. Dave narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Sebastian doing? He got up, going over there to sit down next to him, a hollow feeling opening up in his chest. "Hi," he said voice a little rough.

The look Sebastian's little 'friend' gave him was pure venom. "Have fun with your friend," He spat, then was stalking away.

"Hey. You're still here? Where's your new man?" Sebastian ignored the other guy entirely, just looking at Dave.

"He left,' Dave said, watching the guy walk away. He bit his lip. "You uh. . . Have fun?" he asked, watching the guy as he went back to his friends, who seemed to be giving him a mixture of sympathy and 'I told you so'.

Sebastian shrugged, non-comitted. "He blew me. Took forever to get me off, should have just let him do it without the condom in the way with his skill. Or lack there of. Then I just jerked him off against the stall door. Took less than five minutes for him to come." Sebastian sat up some more, tilting his beer back and forth. Dave gripped his beer hard. He'd. . . He'd actually. . . Sebastian carried on. "Why did your guy leave? I saw you two getting cosy then getting hot right after. What happened?"

"He was nice but I wasn't into him. Not really." God, he was so stupid. For a minute there he'd been thinking. . . but no. Sebastian had made it clear from the beginning. If Sebastian had any feelings or real interest in him at all, he wouldn't have gone into the bathroom with that guy, would he?

"So?" Sebastian stared at Dave. "I wasn't into mine either. Thought I told you to have some fun."

Sebastian was sounding more playful again, even nudging at Dave. It just made it worse. It didn't mean anything to him. And neither did Dave. "I'm not like you," Dave snapped. He drained his beer, then slammed it down on the bar."Can we go, or do you need to find another guy to fuck?"

"Someone's all pent up. Even after the weekend?" Sebastian teased him, laughing. "I don't need to find someone to fuck. But if you do, I'm avaliable." He put his hand on Dave's thigh, leaning in close.

It was like he'd punched Dave in the gut. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Dave clenched his hand on the empty bottle to keep from shoving Sebastian's hand off. "I just want to go home and get some sleep," he said firmly. "So, let's go. I have to take you home first." He didn't want Sebastian to come home with him, couldn't sleep next to him while he smelled like another guy.

Sebastian sighed. Lifting his hand. "Look. Really. What are you pouting about? You did good. You probably could have gotten him if you. . were into him. And he was hot. Really hot." Sebastian grumbled the last bit. "So what's wrong?"

Dave stared at him for a long moment. What was wrong? Dave could admit to himself now that he was starting to have feelings for Sebastian. And some part of him had been hoping that Sebastian would return them. But he won't. And it was Kurt all over again.

Dave shook his head. "Nothing," he said cooly. "I just don't feel like having sex with you right after you fucked around with some other guy. Sue me."

"I wasn't even going to do it but I saw you with your guy. . I don't know." He shrugged. "Fair game."

"I thought that was the point," Dave said. "Getting some experience with guys. Why would that have anything to do with you?" The bartender placed another beer in front of him and Dave started drinking it, not even caring that he might get drunk.

"It was- is. It is the point." Sebastian shook his head, leaning back. He watched Dave drinking another beer, but said nothing about it. "But when I saw you and him kiss I was. I uh. . ." He paused. Sebastian looked uncomfortable, which was new to Dave. Mostly. The only time he got that expression was when Dave had asked about the ex-boyfriend. "I thought fooling around with that guy would make me feel better. And. It didn't."

Dave looked at him suspiciously. It sounded like. . . But that couldn't be it. Could it? "What do you mean, feel better?" Dave asked slowly. He knew he was about to get hurt again. But he couldn't help but ask.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I didn't want to ruin your shot with him, but I kind of wanted to at the same time. So I sort of. . used the guy I was dancing with as a distraction."

Dave turned fully to face him. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked, feeling a little betrayed. "I thought you wanted to help me." Was Sebastian just messing with him?

"I do." Sebastian nodded. "But I didn't want you to kiss him."

Dave scooted closer, to the edge of his bar stool. "Why?" he asked. Something was fluttering all hopeful in his chest and he tried to tamp it down, knowing that if he gave into it, it would hurt more when Sebastian made him feel like a lovesick idiot again.

"Because." That wasn't an answer. It made Dave frown. Sebastian looked away, out into the bar, like he couldn't look at Dave when he said it. ". .I wanted you to kiss me instead. Because. I think I actually like you. In more than just a friendly way." He added, softly.

Dave froze. He was sure he'd heard him wrong. Dave glanced over at the guy Sebastian had been with. He seemed. . . upset. Dave felt bad for him but. . . Had Sebastian really said that? Dave wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure he believed it. But. . . Oh god, it was hard to tell in this light but, was he blushing? Sebastian? Blushing? Holy hell, he was!

" . . .Your place is closer than mine," Dave said slowly, to break the awkward silence. "And this is like my fourth beer. I probably shouldn't drive very far." He hesitated then said, "Wanna get out of here?"

Sebastian looked back to Dave, then smirked. Looking more like himself. Except his cheeks still looked dark. "My place it is." He nodded. "Give me your keys and let's get going."

Dave stood and handed his keys to Sebastian. He wasn't sure that what he was doing was a good idea. He knew it could very easily blow up in his face. Sebastian could be using him again. Lying. But. . . He liked Sebastian. He did. And maybe they could have something. If Sebastian meant what he'd said. Dave wanted so much to believe him. And if Sebastian really was telling the truth, Dave couldn't pass up this chance.

No way.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note - Sorry I'm not updating more often. Work has been kicking my ASS. I had to work today (Good Friday) and I'm being made to work on my day off (SATURDAY ;;) and yeah. It sucks. But I had some time tonight and wanted to write, so I did. Not a LONG chapter, but a lot happens I think so. . yeah. There's not a ton left in this story, but a few more chapters. I can't say how many exactly yet, cause I haven't decided. But I am trying not to rush it. Glad people are enjoying it though! I love reviews, so thanks for leaving them

* * *

><p>It was pretty late by the time Sebastian parked in front of his house. It was dark, the lights off except a few dim lights in the yard. But Dave guessed Sebastian came in late all the time, considering his record. Dave had sat quietly the entire drive there, thinking. The beer was messing with his head a little, but he could hold his alcohol better than he'd let on. He wasn't really that tipsy, he could probably manage to drive, but he'd wanted a chance to think. Sebastian was claiming to like him. Did he mean romantically? He didn't say that. But he did say as more than a friend. And if so, did Dave like him back? . . .Yes, he did. Dave had to come to terms with the fact that he was starting to feel something for Sebastian. He couldn't ignore it anymore. The only problem was whether or not to believe that Sebastian truly felt something.<p>

Sebastian was silent as they went into the house, just glancing to Dave like he was making sure he was following. They headed up to Sebastian's room, and Dave wondered how to approach him about the subject. He decided, first of all, he wanted to get rid of any trace of that other guy on Sebastian's skin. Dave hated the idea of someone else touching him.

"Let's take a shower," Dave suggested, taking off his jacket.

At first Sebastian just gave him a questioning look, but it seemed to click a few seconds later. "Alright. . ."

Dave stripped down slowly once in the bathroom, watching Sebastian do the same. That guy hadn't left any marks on him, but Dave could see the ones he'd left himself, faint imprints and bite marks and nail tracks. He liked that. He felt like he was leaving his signature on Sebastian. Letting others know. Though, after tonight, no one else better see them.

Dave went up behind Sebastian and trailed a hand down his back. Sebastian turned his head back, watching him, then just arched slightly into it. But didn't let it linger. He took a deep breath, then tugged Dave's arm, to pull Dave into the hot shower, steam billowing around them. Dave grabbed the shampoo immediately and began massaging it into Sebastian's hair. He did want to talk about what Sebastian had said, but he wanted them to. . . start fresh. Clean and in bed and talking. That was what he wanted. Dave rinsed Sebastian's hair and then took the soap from him, after Sebastian had worked up a lather and had started washing Dave's body. He lathered his hands and stroked them over Sebastian's form. It was so quiet but he didn't want to break the silence yet. It wasn't a bad silence. It was oddly comfortable. At least for Dave. Sebastian wasn't making much eye contact. And Dave wasn't exactly sure what to say yet. He stroked his lathered hand once over Sebastian's cock just once, glad to see a slight smile twitch onto Sebastian's lips, then maneuvered him into the water to rinse.

Once they were both done washing each other, they got out, going separate ways for the time being, drying off. But then Sebastian lead Dave back into the bedroom, wrapped in his towel. He looked at Dave, the expression more his usual now. A smirky, smug look. One Dave knew already. Sebastian was expecting sex. He tossed his towel, then flopped down onto the blankets. Dave dried off and then did drop his towel too, but he crawled between the sheets and didn't take Sebastian's bait.

"So. . . You like me. What exactly does that mean?"

Sebastian sighed. Loudly. Like that was the last thing he wanted Dave to say. "What does it sound like it means? I like you means. . . I like you."

Dave chewed on his lip for a moment. He wanted to admit that he liked Sebastian, too, but he was worried that he was misinterpreting him. "I thought you didn't do that. Like people."

Sebastian laid on his back, curling an arm up against a pillow. "I don't." He agreed. "I try not to." He glanced away. "It's safer that way."

"But you like _me?_" Dave asked. "And you don't just mean as friends. Do you?" He just wanted to be clear, despite what Sebastian said at Scandals. He wasn't sure he could believe it.

"Yes. I like you. More than just as a friend."

Dave wasn't sure what to make of Sebastian's tone, it was so dead and flat, and his first instinct was to think he was lying or fucking with him. But Sebastian had told him more than once that he read too far into things. So Dave decided to take a risk.

"I like you too," he said simply, picking at the comforter.

"I sort of had a feeling." Sebastian said, eyes shut.

Dave hated it a little that he was so easy to read and Sebastian so hard. But he hadn't been rejected yet so he continued, "Well. . . What should we do about it?"

Sebastian opened his eyes now, turning his head and looked right at Dave. "Who says we have to do anything? We can just keep doing what we've been doing."

Dave's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not if you're going to be running off and fucking around with other people."

"Oh, gonna be possessive of me? Hot." Sebastian rolled onto his side, facing Dave. "I meant. Hanging out. Sex. Doing things together. More sex. . . .We already told people I was your boyfriend."

"So you mean. . . dating," Dave said, also turning on his side. "For real?" He liked that idea. As long as Sebastian wasn't going to cheat on him. "Just us?" he added nervously.

"Just us." Sebastian nodded slowly. He glanced away, then smirked when he looked at Dave again. "Unless you're ever into trying a threesome. Which, I think you should keep an open mind about."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we'd be able to agree on the third person," he said. He sat there thinking for a moment. Then something clicked. "Wait, is that why you were so picky about the guys in the bar? The ones I was supposed to hit on?"

"What? Because I had to approve too so we could both enjoy them?" Sebastian teased.

"No you idiot, I mean-"

"I know what you meant. Mostly I didn't want you to fuck some loser. I wanted you to find someone good." Sebastian shrugged.

"So. You care about the quality of guy I'm with. And what, none of those guys were as good as you?" Dave joked.

"No one is." Sebastian made a face like 'duh, Dave'. "And once you've had the best, why would you downgrade?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "If you're the best, then why am I good enough for you?"

"Because. . You're the best I've been with too. In a long time. Not that you couldn't use more lessons. . ."

Dave stared at Sebastian, ignoring the joke. "Really?" he asked, disbelieving. He couldn't believe that, of all the people Sebastian had been with, that he was the best in any way.

Sebastian picked at the sheet. "Yes. You're an entire package. The sex is good. Though you have room for improvement, it's still damn good. And. I want to actually be around you. Even when you're being sappy."

"You, too," Dave said. "Even when you're being a bitch." He scooted closer, sliding a hand onto Sebastian's abs.

"When am _I _ever a bitch?"

"Pretty much all the time," Dave laughed. "But you're getting better." He felt warm and sort of fluttery inside. Sebastian liked him. They were. . . Together. For real. What Dave had been dreaming of for months. Maybe not with Sebastian, but he didn't even care now. Sebastian was better than he expected. He leaned in and kissed him, still smiling.

Sebastian kissed back, lifting an arm to curl around Dave's neck. Only to mumble against Dave's smiling lips. "And you're being sappy again."

"Deal with it," Dave said, and pushed him onto his back on the bed, Sebastian grunting under him. He slid his hands into Sebastian's hair, curling his tongue around the boy's. Sebastian he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, kissing back hungrily. His legs fell open, one hooking over Dave's hip. Dave rolled his hips in-between Sebastian's legs. It felt the same as each time before but also different, because now it meant something. Now it was ALLOWED to mean something.

Sebastian broke the kiss in favor of kissing at Dave's strong jaw, mouthing against it. "You gonna give it to me?" He purred. "That other guy couldn't satisfy me. ."

Dave frowned a little. "Can we not talk about that?" he asked. Even though he knew Sebastian had done it out of jealousy, it still bugged him.

"He was horrible." Sebastian continued like he didn't hear him, as he kissed Dave's chin. "I didn't think I was _ever _going to get off."

Dave growled and gripped Sebastian's wrists, slamming them down onto the bed. He could feel Sebastian's arms flex under the hold. "I must be doing something wrong if you're still thinking about it," he said and kissed Sebastian hard, biting into his bottom lip.

"You're hot when you act like you own me. . ." Sebastian snickered.

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "That's cause you _are _mine. . ."

Sebastian's expressed wavered and Dave wondered for a split second if he shouldn't have said that. But then Sebastian was back to normal. "That doesn't mean that I'm not still frustrated from my lack luster orgasm from earlier."

Dave wanted Sebastian to stop thinking about it, to focus on him and only him. He decided to try something, remembering his own experienced, and grabbed Sebastian and flipped him over on his stomach, pressing him to the bed. He mouthed roughly down Sebastian's back, which was arching upward like a cat, until he reached his firm, round ass. He hesitated only a moment before gripping each cheek and spreading them. He wanted to move quick, not over think what he was about to do, so. . . He leaned down and slid his tongue over Sebastian's entrance.

"Oh. . Fuck. Fuck!" Sebastian's head dropped down against a pillow.

Dave smiled a little at Sebastian's reaction. That was good, right? He did it again, then made his tongue a point and pressed inside, ignoring the strange taste. But then he felt fingers in his hair and pressure on his head. Sebastian was pushing him closer, pressing his own hips backward. Fuck, he really liked this. Dave let Sebastian pull his hair, even shoving his tongue harder inside to spur him on. He was hard now, and had to remind himself not to hump the bed. Though it was incredibly tempting.

"More. . ." Sebastian's nails dug into Dave's scalp. Dave added a finger, sliding it in alongside his tongue. He curled it and twisted it, the sounds Sebastian was making spurring him on. It was incredible, the way he writhed and whimpered. "More. . More!" Sebastian demanded, pushing his hips up towards Dave's hand. Dave added a second finger and then without waiting, added a third. He needed to get inside Sebastian soon but he wanted to make him beg first.

"Come on. . ." Sebastian whined. "Want you in me. . Not your h-handnnnph!"

Dave groaned and pulled away. He slid his fingers out and stroked them over his cock, spreading spit on his own skin. He didn't think they'd need lube. He'd gotten Sebastian pretty wet and his own cock was slick with pre-come. Besides, finding lube would take too long. He gripped Sebastian's hips and slammed into him, not waiting, not giving him time to adjust, just thrusting hard. Sebastian yelped out, voice going higher than usual. He was shaking, panting, with little noises mixed into his breaths.

"Yes. . Fuck me. . ." Sebastian looked back at Dave then dropped his head again, reaching his arm back and tugged on Dave's hips.

Dave panted and gripped Sebastian's shoulder, using it as leverage to get deeper, to slam in harder for a few minutes, loving every choked out noise he got. Sebastian was plenty vocal, letting it be known he was definitely enjoying himself. And possibly alerting the rest of the house to it as well with the way he was carrying on. Dave made noise, but nothing like the boy under him. Though he could understand. When Sebastian had topped him, those couple of times, Dave had been considerably louder. The pleasure was different. Both extremely good. But different.

He yanked that slender body up, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him back against his own. Sebastian went up easily, his other arm hooking around behind him, around Dave's neck and rolled his hips, like he was trying to follow Dave's rough movements.

"Yes. .Yes. . Oh Dave yesssss. ."

Dave nibbled at Sebastian's ear and gripped his cock, stroking it firmly. He was beyond speaking at this point, concentrating too hard on not coming before Sebastian did. But listening to him, watching the way his eyes rolled back and his cheeks flushed. . . He was beautiful. And crying out Dave's name? He'd never done that before. Ever. Dave nosed at Sebastian's ear, letting out warm breaths, then groaned.

"Sebastian. . ."

"Ahh. . . Hah-ah Dave!" Sebastian moaned loudly, "I'm gonna- . . Don't. . Don't stop." He gasped. As if Dave would. His eyelids fluttered and his breaths became choked off as he came over Dave's hand and onto his own belly in ribbons.

"Oh god, babe," Dave moaned, not even noticing the nickname. He thrust up into Sebastian's body as it quivered, and that was it. He pulsed into him, filling Sebastian and feeling it leaking out as he continued to thrust, clinging to the thinner body, riding out his pleasure high.

When it was finally over he pressed his forehead to Sebastian's shoulder, panting.

Sebastian leaned his weight back to Dave, back to his chest. "Damn . ."

"What?" Dave asked, voice cracked and rough.

"That was good. ." Sebastian sounded pretty damn satisfied, voice deep and smokey, but also lazy.

"Just good?" Dave said with a rough chuckle. He kissed Sebastian and lifted him gently off his lap, setting him down on the bed. He was sticky and sweaty but he laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up.

"Really good." Sebastian added. Like that was a lot better.

"Mmmh." Dave slid his hand under the covers and twined his fingers with Sebastian's. He'd never really held hands with someone, in this context, but he kind of wanted to now. And he could, right? They were together.

Sebastian turned his head, looking at their hands. "You're so sappy. ."

"You don't seem to mind that much," Dave pointed out, eyes fluttering shut. "I bet deep down, you kinda like it." He grinned.

". . .Yeah." Sebastian said gently, not amused though. He sounded kind of scared if anything. Dave didn't like that tone. He didn't trust it. It brought red flags up immediately.

"You okay?" He asked, opening his eyes. He instantly regretted asking. Maybe he should have just let it go. Pass over. Let a joke break the moment instead.

"I'm. . ." Sebastian knitted his eyebrows down. Then went silent.

". . .Sebastian?" Dave spoke, now his turn to sound scared. What was wrong?

"I'm just. . Not sure this is going to work." Sebastian ended up muttering.

Dave froze, hand going stiff in Sebastian's. No. Oh no. Sebastian couldn't do this now. He was the one who finally spoke up, let it be known feelings were there and now he'd changed his mind? No. Dave wasn't going to let that happen! Especially because Dave felt this horribly nagging feeling that Sebastian had merely succeeded in getting in another fuck. Tricked Dave into coming home with him, now was finished with him.

"Why?" Dave asked, managing to keep his voice sort of neutral. Trying not to demand to know. He felt like he was dangling over a cliff, hanging by a thread, and Sebastian held the scissors.

Sebastian shook his head. "Dating is so messy. Don't know what's going to happen. . ."

"Life is messy," Dave argued, a little aggressively. "You _don't_ know what's going to happen. You could get hit by a car the moment you walk out your front door. That's no reason not to go outside, is it?" He wanted to pull his hand away but he was hoping Sebastian was just having a momentary flash of doubt, that he wasn't really ending this before it got a chance to start.

Sebastian was still staring at Dave's hand holding his. "I have a hard enough time predicting what _I'm _going to do sometimes. How can I know what you'll do?"

"You. . . Don't trust me," he said finally, and it wasn't really a question. It hurt. He'd thought they were making a difference in each other's lives, but obviously, Dave hadn't changed anything for Sebastian. "I'm not your ex-boyfriend Sebastian! I'm not going to cheat on you."

Sebastian yanked his hand away with a flash of what looked like anger in his eyes. Or hurt. Dave wasn't sure, it had gone so fast. Sebastian turned away, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I know you're not."

"Then. . Dude, I don't understand the problem."

"Yeah? Well. _Sorry_." Sebastian snarked.

And that hurt worse, because it meant that Sebastian didn't want to even try. He didn't WANT to trust Dave. He wasn't going to even talk to him, tell him what it was holding him back. Dave stared at Sebastian's back for a second then sat up himself. He started to get dressed, not saying anything, not trusting his voice. He grabbed his keys and wallet and. . . hesitated. He didn't want to leave, not really. He liked Sebastian. Cared about him. A lot. But he couldn't think of anything to say to convince him. What he could do to change his mind. Make him talk. He walked to Sebastian's side and pressed a kiss to his hair trying not to recoil at how Sebastian ducked his head down. Away.

That was it then.

"Hope you find something good enough," Dave said, voice choking off. He turned and left then, because he felt like he might cry, and he didn't want to do it in front of Sebastian. He'd been right, the guy was totally unpredictable.

And the last thing Dave wanted was to risk being ridiculed for his tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Four days passed and nothing. No sign of Sebastian. No calls, no texts, he didn't show up. Absolutely nothing. Dave almost wanted to go looking for him, go by Scandals. Try to make it look like they just happened to run into each other. But. No. Sebastian would know. He always knew. Then Dave would just look like the pathetic desperate guy.

But he felt like that guy right then, sitting on his bed late Sunday night thinking about what he _could_ be doing. He wanted to hate Sebastian for what he did to him. Not the breaking up he hated that too. It's what he made Dave think. Made Dave think he wish he had died, then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit. That if he was dead it meant none of this drama. Ever. . . Dave didn't want to be dead though. Not really. He'd meant what he said to Kurt. He was glad he was still alive. But the fact that those thoughts were still floating in his head _at all_ scared the shit out of him. He didn't want to tell anyone though. He knew it would be smarter to tell, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to drag his dad down after all that progress. He didn't want his therapist to send him back into the hospital because he was suicidal. Because. He wasn't suicidal! Not really. He didn't want to actively kill himself. . . But he did think, once or twice, or ten times, that he wished his attempt had worked.

All because of Sebastian. Because of some stupid boy.

Dave sighed. He felt like an emotional teenage girl. He wondered vaguely if it was apart of being gay or if all guys did this just didn't show it.

And then the text came.

**Sebastian 11:34 PM: heeeeey missssyyooouuu!**

Dave stared at it in hurt and shock, feeling like the knife that had be put in his chest days ago was being twisted. He texted back 'what?' almost hoping it was a misfire.

**Sebastian 11:36 PM: I saif i missssss yooou cantu read?**

**Dave 11:36 PM: Please dont**

Dave bit his lip. He couldn't handle this. He didn't know what Sebastian thought he was doing but it was just making everything so much worse.

**Sebastian 11:40 PM: Why not?**

**Sebastian 11:41 PM: i thout u liked me**

Dave bit his lip even harder as he got sort of angry. Was Sebastian drunk?

**Dave 11:41 PM: I do like you. you dont like me.**

He was hoping that would be the end of it. Maybe Sebastian hadn't meant to text him. Maybe. . . God, the idea made him sick to his stomach, but maybe he was trying to reach someone else, a fuck buddy or. . . Blaine, and had texted Dave by mistake. Dave knew he should shut his phone off. Turn it off, put it way and go do something else. Or sleep.

**Sebastian 11:43 PM: i do leik u tho**

**Sebastian 11:43 PM: alooottt cmoe back**

**Sebastian 11:44 PM: dave? comebsck i muss u**

**Sebastian 11:45 PM: lol i missssss u no muss**

**Sebastian 11:47 PM: ican mus u ifu wantplease? comeoveeerrrrrrrr!**

Oh for the love of- !

**Dave 11:47 PM: Yeah okay be there soon**

He would go back. But to tell Sebastian not to do this again. Not to talk to him or text him or anything. Dave wasn't going to do this to himself, wasn't going to let himself be used by someone. He wasn't going to let Sebastian toy with him. He knew he was going to look like a fucking idiot when he next saw Kurt and had to admit that he and Sebastian were not together, and never really had been. But it was better then getting hurt like this. He stood and got dressed and headed back downstairs. He thanked the Lord for the fact that his dad was a heavy sleeper.

**Sebastian 11:51 PM: hurry whyu not heredyet?**

Dave glanced at the new text and shook his head, angry. He drove fast to Sebastian's house, probably taking the corners a bit too fast. He was pissed off, clinging to anger so he didn't feel the hurt. He knew it probably was hurting him more than it would someone else, because of. . . Everything. He pulled up to Sebastian's house sooner than usual and he sat outside for a long moment before heading up the walkway. He opened the door and headed inside, hoping no one was home, or at least awake, but Sebastian.

Sebastian was leaning back on the stool at the kitchen counter when Dave walked in. Looking like he might just fall off. And he was naked. Okay he wasn't totally naked, he was wearing his snug little briefs. But absolutely nothing. When he saw Dave though, he turned that big grin on him.

"Davey!" He practically threw his phone away, which he'd been staring at so intently before. "You came. I'm glad you did. . . Hey! Like the song. _I'm glad you came_." He sang the last line, off key.

"Oh my God, you bastard, you _are_ drunk." There were shot glasses all over the counter, and a couple of big liquor bottles. It looked like Sebastian had a party. Apparently with himself. "Come on, let's put you in bed." He grabbed Sebastian's arm and tugged him towards the stairs.

"_The stars come oooout. . in the. . universe that will never be the same!" _Dave paused, staring at Sebastian who was singing. The wrong words. Even Dave knew that. "_I'm glad you came. . Hand me another drink and I'll drink it if I can!" _Sebastian giggled. "Why are they called hands? It's _and_ with an_ H_. . . That's weird."

"Sebastian. Come on. Let's get your drunk ass upstairs."

"I'm not drunk." Sebastian scoffed. "But. . _Time is floating- _No. . .It's uh. . Drifting! _Time is drifting away so. . I can make you glad you came!"_ Another giggle and Sebastian stumbled, falling against Dave, grabbing his arm. ". . .Hi there big boy."

Dave gritted his teeth. He led Sebastian firmly up the stairs, pulling away every time the boy tried to hang on him. He shut Sebastian's door behind them and sat him down on the bed. "You need to get some sleep," he said, his voice hard. "Because you are seriously going to regret this in the morning."

"Get down here. ." Sebastian was ignoring everything Dave said, he just grabbed at Dave and tried to yank him down. "Sleep with me. . ." He breathed out, cheeks red and eyes glossed over.

"No!" Dave wrenched himself back, chest twisting. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Dave ran a hand through his hair, glaring down at Sebastian who had flinched back. "God, you don't give a shit about me at all, do you?" Dave turned away, biting his lip. He didn't like yelling at people, not anymore, but he couldn't handle it.

"What do you mean? I care about you. I sang a song for you! That means I care." Sebastian insisted, blinking blearily as he tried to sit himself up and reach for Dave again but Dave moved away.

"No you don't," Dave said, voice getting desperate. "You don't. You like fucking me. That's it. You don't want to be with me, I'm not good enough for you, and you don't like me. Not enough to be with me."

Sebastian suddenly looked hurt. He shifted back and forth when Dave was out of his reach, but his arm was still up, fingers curling. "But. . I though you were my friend. . .?"

Dave sighed. He knew it was stupid to try and talk to him, that he was too drunk to understand. "Sebastian, please try and get some sleep okay? I'll. . . I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, even as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "But please. . . Go to sleep."

Sebastian sunk back down onto the bed obediently. But he still was giving Dave a look. "Okay." He nodded, then held his arm out towards him again. "If you sleep with me."

Shit. Dave's bottom lip trembled but he said, "Okay." He just knew this was going to blow up in his face, that he was going to get thrown out of Sebastian's bed in the morning, and that it was going to hurt even more. But he kicked off his shoes and sat down next to Sebastian on the bed.

He didn't think he'd actually get any sleep.

Because Sebastian instantly got clingy. He tried to get Dave to lay down with him, arms wrapping around him like a koala clinging to a tree. He burrowed his face against Dave's neck, taking a deep breath, and letting it out with a deep, happy sigh. "You came back." He mumbled, smiling. "I'm sorry I made you leave. You never have to leave."

Dave tangled his fingers in the bedspread to keep from putting his arms around Sebastian. "Go to sleep," he said, voice cracking. He didn't believe anything he said; he was drunk and he'd been completely sober when he'd told Dave he didn't want him. This wasn't going to change anything, except maybe piss him off when he sobered up and realized what he'd done. And realize that Dave had been weak and pathetic enough to come back.

There was silence for a few minutes. Dave felt relieved. Maybe Sebastian passed out-

"You know why I like you Davey?"

Okay or not.

"You're att. . at. . uh. . Hot." Sebastian went with. "But you're also really nice. No one is ever nice to me."

"Maybe that's because you're not nice to them," Dave suggested, wondering where all this was coming from. He didn't have a lot of experience with drunk people. He'd always been afraid he'd give the gay away if he got drunk around a bunch of guys.

"When I was nice, people were mean to me." Sebastian grumbled. "Brent said it made me a pussy. And that meant he could do anything he wanted to me." He closed his eyes,snuggling against Dave. "But he was a jerk. You're not."

". . . Brent?" Dave hesitated.

"He was my boyfriend." Sebastian said through a yawn.

"Tell me about him," Dave said desperately. "Tell me what he did to you." He raised his arms to wrap around Sebastian because he had a feeling that it wasn't a nice story. He hated himself a little for letting Sebastian draw him back in though. But maybe he'd get some answers.

"Who? Brent?" Sebastian frowned against Dave's neck. "He was nice when I met him. Really nice. Cool. We were super hot popular guys. I came out to him and we started. . dating. Stuff. Was fun." Sebastian's voice got softer as he went on. "But he cheated on me. . I caught him. He said he'd _been _cheating on me because I wasn't. . uh. .putting out? Something like that."

Dave frowned hard and stroked a hand up Sebastian's back before he remembered and stopped himself. It didn't matter how bad the story was; they weren't together. But. It confirmed what Dave thought. This guy cheated on Sebastian, now Sebastian had trust issues. Wonderful. Thanks Brent. "That's fucked up," Dave said. "I'm sorry." And now he was apologizing to the guy who'd rejected him just hours ago but. . . He did feel bad for him.

"Then he beat me up." Sebastian blurted. Dave_ froze. _"Gave me a black eye. And uh. something on my chest broke."

"_What?_" Dave sat up some, staring at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"My chest? Uh. . Ribs! I broke two ribs- Well. Brent broke them. I told my parents it happened at lacrosse practice." Sebastian slurred.

"Wha- Why?" Dave almost yelled. The fuck happened with this guy?

"Cause I uh. . I said I was. . Dumping him, yeah. And. . Brent said no. Said I belonged to him."

Dave winced. That was it. When Dave told Sebastian that he was his during sex, no one elses, and Sebastian had looked so flighty for those brief seconds. It explained it. Dave's hands started to shake. His fingers gripped Sebastian's shirt. "I. . . God. I'm so sorry." He swallowed and shook his head, eyes filling a bit. He hated this. Because it didn't change anything.

Sebastian lifted his head and had a weird smile on his face. "Then know what I did?" He asked, voice heavy with alcohol. Slurring more. Dave wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "I slept with him. He showed me the _ropes_."

Dave felt his stomach turn. He was going to be sick if Sebastian kept up with this story. He took a deep breath because he very suddenly want to hunt this guy down and rip his dick off. He turned and pressed Sebastian down onto the bed. Gently. "So that's why you don't want me?" he asked. "You think I'm like him?"

"No. You're not like him." Sebastian shook his head and hugged himself to Dave. "What if I do something bad to you though?"

"You already did," Dave gave an exasperated shake of his head. "I told you I liked you. . . That was big for me. You said we could. . . But then you didn't want it. You didn't want me." He got mad. "If you were trying not to hurt me, you're doing a piss poor job of it." He pulled away, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

Sebastian's voice got weak. "Don't go. ." He said, trying to hang onto Dave's shirt at the very least when he pulled away. "I do want you. A lot. ."

"Then why did you do it?" Dave's voice was plaintive, pained. He grabbed at Sebastian's wrists, not willing to let himself fall for it again. "Why? Jesus, after everything I've been through. . . I trusted you. . ."

"I don't know." Sebastian almost whined the words, eyes unfocused though. Drunk. Dave reminded himself Sebastian was drunk. "I'm sorry Davey. . I was scared. I'm scared. But don't go okay?"

Shit. He wanted to tell Sebastian to go fuck himself, that he was a cold, heartless bastard, and that Dave couldn't keep putting himself through shit like this. But he couldn't, because he knew exactly how far being scared could make someone go. "I'm not going anywhere," he said wearily. "Lay back down and go to sleep, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Sebastian agreed. But pulled on Dave's arm when he went back down, snuggling under the covers. "Hold me?"

Dave just sighed. He must be a fucking masochist. He slid under the covers, in his jeans and t-shirt, and let Sebastian snuggle up against him. He wrapped his arms around him as Sebastian pressed to Dave's chest. He still didn't think anything would change in the morning. He wasn't stupid. Sebastian would still be scared and in pain and unable to trust Dave.

"You're the best pillow in the world Davey."

"Is it because I'm fat?" Dave said dully, staring at the ceiling. He knew he probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He was too busy thinking about what a bad idea this was, and how cruel Sebastian would be in the morning.

"No. Fat people are squishy." Sebastian told him, after a brief few seconds of silence. "But you are padded. And wide. And a good pillow." He repeated.

"Go to SLEEP, Sebastian."

Again, silence followed for a few minutes. Until Dave felt a dampness on his neck. Then pressure. Sloppy kisses being laid against his skin by Sebastian. Dave groaned and pulled away from him. "Stop it," he said, voice a little whiney. "I'm serious, Sebastian, go to sleep." This wasn't fair. "If you don't, I'll leave."

Sebastian pouted at him. "Don't go." He repeated. "C'mere. Kiss me." He tugged on Dave's head, his mouth hanging open. "You stay and you can kiss me okay?"

Oh god. There was a pain in Dave's chest and he knew he should pull away, should leave and go home. This was only going to make it worse when he was turned away in the morning. That, and it make him think of younger Sebastian. Giving himself over to Brent in order to keep him. Now he was telling Dave he could kiss him. If he stayed. "Just kissing, okay?" he heard himself saying. "I don't like the idea of fucking around when you're so drunk."

Sebastian had a giant grin on his face when Dave agreed. He practically leapt at Dave, kissing him. Passionate and fast. Though not anywhere near his usual level of skill. Dave's hands went to Sebastian's waist to steady him, and he moaned a little at the kiss. Mostly because it felt so real. His hands slid up over Sebastian's back and he reminded himself not to go any further. Sebastian arched, making a high noise as Dave's hands moved and they kissed with a big smile on his lips. Sliding his tongue against Dave's, rubbing his palms against Dave's chest up and down, gripping at his shirt a few times. Tugging on it.

"No. . . No, stop." Dave pulled back enough from the kiss to speak. "Stop it. I told you, we're not doing that. I'll leave." He wasn't sure that he would now, though. It felt too good, being there with Sebastian. He didn't want to be that guy. . But he was weak.

"You said you'd kiss me. . ." Sebastian whined. "You can fuck me too. I like when you fuck me. . Such a big boy." He giggled, putting his hand between Dave's legs and squeezed.

"Shit!" Dave gasped and arched into the hand. "You gotta. . . I. . ." Fuck, it was getting harder to say no. Almost impossible. And a small, shameful part of him said why not? It wasn't like he'd get another chance, not once morning and sobriety came, and Sebastian realized what had happened. He arched into the hand again, on purpose this time. It still hurt and it still felt like he was being pathetic and weak, but his libido was winning out.

"Ohhh Davey likes that?" Sebastian popped the button on his jeans then pushed the zipper open by just shoving his hand into Dave's pants.

"Nnng. . ." Dave's head fell back as Sebastian's fingers curled around his cock.

Sebastian rolled onto Dave, legs around his waist, after shoving those pants down past Dave's thighs. "You like this baby?" He smirked, eyes still glossy as he rocked his ass down against Dave's cock. Only wearing his underwear.

"Yeah," Dave said, grabbing Sebastian's hips. "Like that." He rolled his hips up, cock sliding against Sebastian' ass.

"Get. .Get these. . Off." Sebastian pushed his underwear down, sort of awkwardly getting it off his legs, nearly just falling right off Dave. Dave caught Sebastian as he slid and righted him, settling his now bare ass over Dave's cock. He thrust up, and the head of his dick caught on Sebastian's entrance. He groaned and rolled his hips again, sliding his cock between Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian's hands dropped to Dave's stomach, holding his weight up like that.

"Fuck me. . ." Sebastian sighed, eyes shut and head now dropped forward. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." He muttered, over and over.

Dave spat onto his hand and rubbed the warm saliva onto his dick, though didn't worry too much about how much he got on himself before he grabbed Sebastian's ass and spread his cheeks, positioning him so he could lower the boy down onto his cock. It was slow going and rough, but Dave wasn't in the mood to be gentle, and the alcohol had loosened Sebastian up some. He made tiny thrusts until he was seated inside the Warbler, ignoring the yelp. He dragged his fingernails against Dave's stomach, leaving red marks behind, even though he was grinning as Dave got deeper and deeper, until he'd bottomed out. Sebastian opened his eyes, giving Dave an unfocused smirk before he moved. Bouncing his hips roughly. Dave growled and thrust up to meet Sebastian's movements. God, he wanted to savor it because it would never happen again, but Sebastian was too drunk and horny, and Dave was too desperate. Besides, he figured he could at least make Sebastian feel it for a few days, make him remember how he'd hurt Dave.

Not that he'd care much.

Because. . Sebastian's mouth was open, though still quirked into that grin, a stream of unintelligent noises escaping him with every single motion. He shifted his weight after a while, leaning back so his hands were on Dave's legs and he arched back, so Dave was hitting inside him at a new angle. That made Sebastian cry out and tremble, gripping onto Dave's legs as tight as he could. Dave gripped Sebastian's cock when he saw him arch and cry out. He was hitting that place inside him, he could tell. And he wanted to get Sebastian off, wanted to watch him come one more time. Dave thrust up, stroking Sebastian rough and fast.

"Ohh. . Dave! Dave, Dave, Daaaaave!" Sebastian moaned out, voice loud and cracking the louder he got. His body was shaking, then suddenly convulsed as he came, shooting over Dave's hand, it dribbling onto Dave's stomach. "Nnnnnh!"

Sebastian's body clamped down hard on Dave's cock and it forced his orgasm from him. His stomach muscles contracted hard as he pulsed up into Sebastian, hips jerking up. When the tightness of the boy's body got to be too much around Dave's over-stimulated cock, Dave had to lift him off it and settled him back down on the bed.

"Now," Dave said, panting slightly trying to breathe while Sebastian laid under him, both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. "Now will you go to sleep?" The feeling of being pathetic was settling in again. He just. . Used Sebastian. It didn't matter that Sebastian had asked for it. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. But Dave had been weak. And fucked him. Dave felt sick to his stomach.

Sebastian lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dave's neck, pulling him down on top of him. "Mmmkay." He was still giving little trembles against Dave's body. "You're warm. . ."

"Yeah," Dave agreed hollowly. "Go to sleep." He closed his own eyes, and emotional exhaustion combined with the orgasm had wrung him out. He would fall asleep at least now, which usually for Dave was nice. But tonight, he was dreading morning.

He wished it would never come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note - **I'm really sorry about how long it's been between chapters. And I'm not going to promise it's going to pick up. I'm sick. I'm very, very sick (I've been to the hospital, I'm seeing a neurologist this week and a cardiologist next week.) And no one knows what's wrong with me just yet. So. That's been more important. But I do have days that are better than others, and so I was able to write a chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck and disappoint since it's been so long LOL Not a super long chapter, but the next one will be, promise.

* * *

><p>Dave fell asleep pretty quickly. He slept hard and straight through until late morning even. He needed it. It wasn't until around eleven that he even stirred at all. When he did, he stared at the body laying on top of him for a few seconds in slight confusion. Then, everything flooded back to him and panic began to set in.<p>

He had to get out of here.

He couldn't bear watching the look on Sebastian's face when he'd realized he'd drunkenly called Dave back to him. He couldn't handle it. There was only so much rejection Dave could take. So he eased out from under the sleeping boy, and moved to the edge of the bed, trying to figure out where his clothes had ended up. He managed to find his underwear and jeans and pull them on, but he couldn't find his shirt. He looked around, swearing when he didn't see it.

"Ow!" Dave froze. "Fuck. . ." He heard the voice grumble behind him. Dave turned, looking at Sebastian, who was holding his head and had his eyes clenched tightly shut. Probably had a killer headache. Then those eyes opened. Falling on him. "Dave?" He said, voice sounding rough and raspy. ". . .You came- What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Dave said tightly, turning away again. Where was his damn shirt?

He could hear Sebastian shifting around behind him. Then hiccup. "Urg. . Fuck my head." Sebastian groaned. ". . Wait. Did I drunk dial you or something. . .?" The silence apparently was the only answer he needed. "And it WORKED?"

And instantly, Dave knew he was about to be laughed at for his weakness. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Soon as I find my shirt, I'm leaving." He knelt down and tried looking under the bed, partially so he didn't have to watch Sebastian figure it out.

"Trying to give me a taste of my own medicine?" Sebastian grumbled with a blank laugh mixed in. "Fuck me, then leave me?"

Dave stood up straight and stared at Sebastian in disbelief. "_You're_ the one who led me on and then said you didn't trust me or like me enough to even TRY to date. And then kept texting 'til I came over and begged me to fuck you. So don't accuse me of anything. I'm tired of playing your stupid fucking head games. I'm done."

"Too bad I can't remember it." Sebastian ran his hands through his own hair, ruffling it. "And, yeah right. I never said I didn't like you. I told you I didn't think it would work. Then you just up and left. Obviously you don't think it'll work either."

"What did you expect me to do?" Dave asked, angry. "Stick around and be your fuck buddy some more while you fuck around with guys in bars til you decide if it would work with me? I told you I liked you. You said it wouldn't work. That's a pretty clear sign that you don't want to try. So what was I supposed to do?"

"I said I didn't _think_ it would." Sebastian repeated. Like that made such a huge difference. He sighed. "I didn't want you to leave though. I have no idea what I said to you last night, but I get stupidly. . _STUPIDLY_ honest when I'm drunk so. . ."

"I noticed," Dave said. He crossed his arms. "You told me about that guy. Your ex." Dave shifted uncomfortably. "The one who hit you."

". . .Oh." Sebastian looked suddenly like he might puke. Dave felt bad for a minute. He knew Sebastian hadn't wanted to tell him that stuff, even though it helped Dave understand a bit better. "Great."

"You said. . . A lot of stuff," Dave said. "I just wasn't sure how much of it you meant."

"If I said it, I meant it. Booze turns my filter completely off. Trust me, it's gotten me into huge trouble." Sebastian fell back, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, groaning.

Dave stood there for a moment. Even if the things Sebastian said last night were true, and he did still want Dave, that doesn't mean he wants it this morning. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sebastian covered his eyes with his arm. It took him so long to reply, Dave almost just turned and left. Shirt or no shirt. But finally,

". . .No."

Dave took a deep breath. "Okay," he said slowly. "Then why did you lead me on and then basically tell me it wasn't worth it?" he asked. "It's not like I wanted to leave either, but I thought. . . I don't know." Dave shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about how bad it had hurt, not with a sober Sebastian.

"That's not. . ." Sebastian groaned. He sat up again, dropping his arm. "I freaked out. After we had sex, it felt different. It scared me, alright?"

"How?" Dave asked. "How did it feel different?" Dave's tone was aggressive. He was angry that he'd been yanked around like that. And he still didn't know where they stood.

"Because I felt so damn attached, damn it!" Sebastian threw his arms up, voice going growly. "We'd admitted. . _feelings_ to each other, then we fucked, but something. Changed. And I panicked. That's what I was trying to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it."

"What are you trying to say now, that you _care _about me?" Dave's voice was a little sarcastic. He could see his shirt now, somehow thrown over the loveseat at the window, and he was about ready to leave. Because no matter what kind of feelings Sebastian had, he was scared of them, and didn't seem very willing to even try and sort them out.

"Yes. I care about you." Sebastian growled out, glaring at Dave. His tone didn't match his words very well. "Is that what you want me to say? I care about you and I like you and you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long. . Long time, but I don't know how to deal with it. Happy?"

Dave just stood there. It certainly hadn't been the answer he'd expected. He was so used to Sebastian's cavalier attitude towards people. Not this. Not honesty. Without alcohol.

Finally, he moved over and sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. "Me too. . ."

Sebastian tugged the covers to himself and looked away, up at the ceiling. "Yeah. Well. Woo hoo."

Dave still needed to know what this meant. Were they together? Or would nothing change? Or worse, would Sebastian be even more distant now that he'd confessed he had feelings for Dave? He never knew what to expect out of Sebastian. Every time he thought he had the guy figured out, there was some twist hiding behind it. But Dave ended up slipping his jeans back off and slid under the covers. He didn't touch Sebastian, staying on the other side of the bed. But he wasn't leaving, either.

Sebastian was just rubbing his temple, before grabbing his pillow and pulled it over his face. "God, I feel like fuck."

"You drank a shit ton of alcohol," Dave said, watching him. "When I got here there was a couple different empty bottles and a bunch of shot glasses. Looked like you cleaned out the liquor cabinet or something."

"Probably. When I want to get drunk I drink as much as I can, as fast as I can." Sebastian said, voice muffled under the pillow.

"Do you want a shower or some coffee or something?" Dave had only had a hangover once but he could remember how awful it was. He wanted to stroke Sebastian's back or offer some kind of comfort but. . . He still felt weird. So he kept his hands to himself.

Sebastian lifted his hand, index finger up. "Coffee."

"Okay." Dave slid out of bed and ignored his jeans. He knew the only person who might be there was Sebastian's sister, and he liked her, he didn't mind if she saw him in his boxer briefs. Wouldn't be the first time. He headed down to the kitchen and found a pot of coffee brewing. Oh. Maybe Suzanne had started it. All he had to do was wait, so he leaned on the counter, watching it idly. Glad for the little break from Sebastian, be out of his room.

Except. . . Then he noticed the kitchen was clean. All the glasses, bottles, liquid. . . All gone. Huh. Had Suzanne-

"Who are you?"

Dave's heart skipped a beat, and he turned. Reluctantly. That was a man's voice. And he was met with the sight of said man in a sleek, prim suit. He had wavy, sandy brown hair, and the exact same eyes as Sebastian. It felt like looking into the future. "I'm uhm. . .Dave. Dave Karofsky." Dave slowly spoke. "I'm Sebastian's. . ." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Friend? Boyfriend?

"You know my son? Do you attend Dalton with him?" Sebastian's dad asked, giving Dave a judgmental stare.

Dave bit his lip and shook his head. "No. I go to Thurston," he said. He didn't want to explain everything to Sebastian's father, because he didn't even know if his dad knew he was gay. Sebastian barely mentioned his family. "I have a couple friends who used to go to Dalton, though," he added, thinking that might help. "It's how I met Sebastian. Uhm, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"

"I see. . . So. Are you the one who got into our liquor last night with Sebastian?" He accused, narrowing his eyes.

Dave shook his head, hoping the man would believe him. "No, I don't like drinking," he said. "But that's why I'm down here. Sebastian has a really bad hangover and wanted some coffee."

"Alright. Tell him I want to speak with him later." He checked his wrist watch. He started to turn away but then frowned at Dave. "And put some clothes on, boy." He sneered, before he was walking away, steps crisp and quick, out the front door.

Dave thought he was going to faint on the spot. Well. Fuck. He turned and poured a cup of coffee and hurried back upstairs, heart pounding. Sebastian's dad was scary. He closed the door behind him, looking at Sebastian, who was still hidden under the pillow.

". . .Dude. I think your dad hates me."

Sebastian practically threw the pillow off his face. "My- What? You talked to my dad?"

"Uhhh. . ."

"Oh _good_. Let me guess. He wants to 'have a word with me'?"

Dave grimaced. "Yes?" He sighed and sat down, putting the cup on the nightstand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here. He must have cleaned up all your liquor bottles cause he asked if I was drinking with you. Does he. . ." Dave cleared his throat, ". . .Not know you're gay?"

"Oh, he knows." Sebastian snorted as he snatched the cup and took a slow sip of the hot coffee. "Pretty sure he thinks it's some rebellious stage but he knows. Whatever. Won't be the first time I've gotten in trouble."

"I'm really sorry," Dave said, feeling like he'd just screwed everything up again.

Sebastian took a much bigger gulp than he probably should have, then wiped the back of his mouth. "Would have gotten in trouble if he'd seen you or not. Don't worry about it. He's probably just going to give me another speech about bringing 'strange boys' home with me."

Dave fidgeted with the blanket, picking at a stray thread. "You could. . . always tell him I'm your boyfriend," He offered, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"You'd still be a 'strange boy'."

Dave wasn't sure how to take that. His first instinct was to assume it meant that Sebastian didn't want to pursue a relationship, but he tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and not read to far into things, as he knew he did.

"Sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry. I didn't know my dad was still here either. Guess he's running late." Sebastian finished off the coffee, putting the cup aside. "Sorry you ran into him though. . Alone."

"It could have been worse, really." Dave shrugged. Then looked at Sebastian. "Feeling better?"

"My heads pounding." Sebastian slid down again, but he actually moved a bit towards Dave. To lean against him. "You'd think someday I'd learn my lesson."

"You do that a lot?" Dave asked, trying to sound casual, even though Sebastian leaning on him made him nervous.

"More than I should." Sebastian rubbed at an eye. "I'll live."

Dave sat there for a moment, then put his arm around Sebastian. He slid his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Dave was no stranger to headaches and he knew how good that felt. Kurt had done it once when he'd complained of a headache.

And then he'd had to run off to the bathroom to deal with his sudden erection.

But it had helped the headache at least.

"I'm starting to get used to your sappy side." Sebastian joked, relaxing against Dave's chest, eyes closed.

"This isn't sappy," Dave said, though Sebastian's warm tone made him feel a bit better. "I know how much headaches suck; just let me know if you need anything." He knew they'd have to talk about it eventually, what they were to each other, whether or not they were going to try dating. But Sebastian didn't feel well, so Dave didn't want to bug him with it.

"That's sappy. You going to take care of me, big boy?" Sebastian asked, opening his eyes and tilting his head up to look at Dave. Batting his eyelashes, in a dramatic way. It was playful though.

"If you let me," Dave said with a slight smile. His fingers kneaded at the base of Sebastian's skull, firm and soothing. "Just give me a chance."

Sebastian stared at Dave for a long couple of minutes. In a way that was making Dave feel uncomfortable, wondering if he'd just said something wrong again but. . . "I'm not going to stop you."

"Good." Dave nuzzled a bit at Sebastian's hair. He liked this, he liked Sebastian just letting them be. . . couply. It was what he wanted. And he realized then that he really, really wanted it. He wanted to be Sebastian's boyfriend, for real. Dave pressed a kiss to Sebastian's neck then said, "If you feel that shitty, you should take a bath or something. It would help." He sat back a little, though his fingers still massaged his scalp. His intent was for Sebastian to take a bath alone, unless he specifically asked Dave to join him. He wasn't trying to have sex, he just wanted him to feel better.

"It probably would. But it would also mean I'd have to get up." Sebastian sighed, like it was so difficult.

Dave rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Carry you?"

"Okay."

Dave stared, then laughed and stood. He slid Sebastian over to the side of the bed and then lifted him easily into his arms, smiling when Sebastian held on. He wasn't light by any means, but Sebastian wasn't hard to carry either. He carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the edge of the huge jacuzzi tub. "Do I need to start the water for you, too?"

"Hot water is on the right."

Dave laughed and shook his head, then started the water. He let it run til it was nice and hot, and even added some bubble bath to be cheeky, grinning when he heard Sebastian snort. When it was almost full, he lifted Sebastian up and placed him in the water, smiling at the laugh he earned from that added step.

"Have fun," he said, and turned to go.

"Wait, what? You're not getting in?" Sebastian pipped up, grin falling off.

Dave turned back. "I. . . wasn't sure if you'd want me to," he said, twisting his fingers together awkwardly. "I mean, we had sex last night while you were drunk. I didn't want to look like I was. . ." he shrugged. "I don't know, taking advantage or whatever."

"Taking advantage- You're so. . . cute, sometimes." He laughed, making Dave raise his eyebrow. Cute? "The only thing I care about is, I'm bummed I can't remember it. And that my ass _hurts_." Sebastian pointed out. Dave winced. Yeah. He'd taken him dry. But Sebastian carried on, "Just makes me _more_ bummed I can't remember." He winked, smirking. "Get in here."

Dave smiled, relieved. He'd been afraid Sebastian would be mad about last night. But. Really, it wasn't like Sebastian had probably never had drunken sex before. . . Dave tried not to think too hard on that. He pulled off his boxers and eased into the tub. It was built for at least two people and he settled in next to Sebastian.

"Mmh." Sebastian let his eyes trail over Dave. "I've gotta get you in the hot tub sometime. And the pool. We can heat it." He added, since it had been pretty damn cold outside recently. He lazed an arm over Dave's shoulders, leaning against him with a yawn.

"You have a hot tub AND a pool?" Dave asked, leaning into Sebastian's touch. Why was he not surprised. "And that pool table too right?" Azimio had a pool table in his rec room. Dave missed playing. They hadn't been hanging out recently though. . . Azimio had called a couple times but Dave hadn't answered, too afraid of what he might say.

"Yes. And yes." Sebastian nodded. "Big, regulation size table just downstairs." He gave Dave a leer, eyes full of heat. "Interested? I've always wanted to have sex on it. . ."

Dave's mouth hung open for a moment. "I was just going to say we should play a game," he said eventually, after getting the image of fucking Sebastian over a pool table out of his head. "Maybe we could play strip pool." But something tugged at the back of his brain and he said, "But we should talk first."

Sebastian's smirk flickered. ". . . About what?"

Dave could feel Sebastian mentally pulling away and he said quickly, "I just wanna know if you changed your mind," he said. "From last night. I meant what I said. I'm not going to be around and sleeping with you if you don't think we're going to work. I just need to know what we're doing."

"I told you I want you to stay." Sebastian repeated from earlier. His voice was snappy. Annoyed. "Hell, we're even taking a bath together, Dave. What do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know," Dave shook his head. "I mean, at first you were just supposed to be helping me learn to get a guy. Then we were friends. Then. . What. . .? Friends with benefits? So what are we now?"

"I like you. I don't plan on sleeping with anyone besides you. If you want to label it then I guess we're . .boyfriends?" Sebastian sounded like he had trouble saying that.

Dave eyed him for a minute, realizing the problem was that Sebastian didn't like admitting his feelings. "I'm not asking for a label," he said. "But I want you to think about something. About how you'd feel if I started seeing someone else. Kurt, maybe. Or that Alex guy from Scandals. Think about it and let me know, okay? Then we can talk about labels."

"I hated seeing Alex kiss you." Sebastian admitted, grumbling. "I might throw up if I saw you kissing Kurt. Actually, just thinking of it makes me want to puke." He frowned. "Or maybe that's the hang over."

Dave knew that was probably the best he'd get at the moment, and it was pretty good. "Okay," he said. He scooted closer and trailed his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side against Dave's touch. "If it means anything to you, if anyone asks, I'd tell them you're my boyfriend."

Dave smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I can handle that."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note 2<strong> - No it's not over. Just wanted a fluffy ending for a chapter for a change~


	12. Chapter 12

The bathroom was quiet, except for the soft smacking of lips on lips, every so often. They were making out. Slow. Not on top of each other, just sitting in the bathtub, Dave's hand on Sebastian's face. Sebastian's hand resting on Dave's knee, and not even trying to go higher, believe it or not. They just... Kissed.

Dave was waiting for Sebastian to bite at him, or jump on top of him, or just randomly grab his dick, but none of those things happened. He actually allowed Dave to just kiss. Gentle, tender really, tongues together sometimes, but mostly just the slide of lips on lips. It was amazing. And it seemed to make it all more real for Dave. They were boyfriends, kissing each other, enjoying the feel of each other without having to get too wild and crazy.

However, all good things do come to an end. Sebastian was the one to break the kiss, and the moment, by speaking. but, surprisingly, it wasn't anything crude or crash. It was just:

". . .Is today Monday?"

"I guess," Dave said, trying to re-ignite the kiss. Since his dad hadn't figured out the school situation yet, he'd been losing track of days. Then, "Oh shit. Are you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah. Should be there now." Sebastian didn't sound very bothered, mostly just amused. "I'm already in trouble, what's a little more?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble though," Dave said doubtfully. "It's a nice school. They wouldn't kick you out or anything, would they?"

"No. Dad could dish out enough money that they really wouldn't give a rip. I've skipped classes before, it's fine." Sebastian waved a hand dismissively.

". . .Okay. If you're sure." Dave had never been into skipping class. It was like all his energy for lying had been wrapped up in keeping the secret about being gay; anything else, he couldn't lie about.

"Yeah. This one time I got caught making out with this one guy when I should have been in chemistry. I think he got in more trouble than I did." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Don't even think they called my parents."

"Hmm. . ." Dave couldn't imagine risking getting caught with a guy in school. Even a lot of what he'd done with Sebastian felt illicit.

"There was definitely chemistry going on though, so I think that made up for missing the class." Sebastian continued, making Dave frown. He didn't like picturing Sebastian curled up somewhere with some other guy, even if it was before they met. "At least we were _just _making out." Sebastian added. "Except getting caught sort of got in the way of my chances of getting laid. We got caught before anything could happen. Then, he was real flighty after that." Sebastian laughed.

Dave gave another non-committal noise and didn't reply. He knew Sebastian had a. . . history. Hell, half the guys at Scandals were part of it. He just didn't like hearing about it. They were together now, right? Even if Sebastian was weird about labeling it. They were together. And he didn't like the idea of someone else having his hands all over Sebastian.

His Sebastian.

Sebastian opened his eyes and tilted his head up and back, staring at Dave. There was a little grin playing on his lips. "You're quiet. Am I boring you?"

"Annoying me," Dave grumbled out. "Can we not talk about all your past boytoys?"

". . My. .? Oh, you're jealous. I get it." Sebastian nodded, then smirked. "Don't worry, not going to go running off with some Dalton prep pretty boy."

"You better not," Dave said. "And I'm not jealous," he added, though he could hear the defensiveness in his own voice.

"If you're not jealous. Then why is it annoying you?"

". . . Fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous. But it's not like I'm the only one who gets that way." Dave raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Not about stuff you used to do. I'm not jealous of Kurt." Sebastian said smoothly. "Past is past, Davey."

"Right." Dave stretched out, raising his arms over his head. _Says the one who won't let go of anything his Ex did. . _. Dave thought. No way he'd say that out loud though. His phone went off beat later, a text, and he reached over the side of the tub to his jeans to grab it.

He laughed when he saw who it was from.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, eyes darting from the phone to Dave's face. "What?"

"It's uhm. . . It's Kurt," Dave said with an amused smile. He put his arm back around Sebastian and continued, "He wants to get coffee when he gets out of school."

"Speak of the devil's poodle." Sebastian made a slight face. He raised both eyebrows then. "And? Are you going to go?"

"Of course I am." Dave texted back, saying 'can i bring seb?'. But he didn't tell Sebastian that yet. "He's my friend."

"Just making sure you weren't going to chicken out." Sebastian supplied.

Dave cocked an eyebrow. He got a text back from Kurt saying 'If you must.' "You're invited too," he said casually. "Do you wanna go?"

"Really?" A slow grin spread across the boy's face. "Sure. I think coffee is all I want today anyway."

"Great." Dave texted back 'we'll be there' and set his phone down.

"Maybe he'll bring Blaine." Sebastian mused, looking upward with that grin still there.

"I'm sure he will," Dave said, unconcerned. He knew someone else might want to keep Sebastian and Blaine apart, knowing Sebastian was attracted to him, but Dave wasn't really worried. Mostly he kind of wanted to see if there would be a catfight between Sebastian and Kurt. Sebastian had said not to worry about defending him so, maybe he could enjoy the show instead. "The only time I see Kurt by himself is when he shows up at my house."

"He comes over to your house?" Sebastian asked, voice completely level. "Why?"

"I don't know. Probably to check up on me. He doesn't tell me he's coming over usually, he just shows up with cookies or a movie or something."

"How _sweet_, he worries about you." Sebastian put a hand to his chest dramaticall, only to roll his eyes with a light sigh.

"Because we're friends," Dave said slowly. "Does that bother you?" He had to hide his amused smile.

"Nope. You can be friends with whoever you want." Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Good to know." Dave gathered up a handful of bubbles and put a dollop on the tip of Sebastian's nose. Who wrinkled it and swatted at Dave, though playfully, then just smacked some bubbles in his direction. Dave laughed and grabbed Sebastian, picking him up then plopping him back down into the water. Bubbles and water sloshed over the edge of the tub while Dave smirked, pleased with the indignant yelp Sebastian had made.

"Okay. That's not fair." Sebastian glared at Dave, sitting himself up back up. He was laughing though. "You're a jerk."

"You love it," Dave said dismissively, splashing him again. Sebastian was. . . absolutely adorable without that arrogant mask he wore. He looked younger, his smile brighter and more open. Sebastian lifted both arms up to try and not get his face splashed, though his hair was wet. Clumping up, bubbles in it, so it was sticking all of the place. Dave laughed, scooting closer to Sebastian in the water. "Oh my God, dude, your hair," he said, reaching up to it. He spiked it up into a mohawk and laughed some more.

Sebastian looked up like he thought he might actually see it. He touched at it though, snorting. "You're just jealous because you can't rock this look like I can."

Dave shook his head, chuckling. "Look in the mirror, babe," he said. "You're not rocking it."

"I can rock anything." Sebastian took a deep breath though and dunked his own head under the water. Then came back up, hair bubbly. And flat, it looking like he had long bangs.

"Yeah, okay." Dave snorted. "Except maybe that." He took Sebastian by the shoulders and turned him around to face the long mirror on the far wall.

Sebastian stared for a few seconds then laughed, pushing his hands through his hair to slick it back, out of his eyes. "I should show you my pictures from freshman year. I did sort of have my hair like that."

"What, you didn't always look like you walked out of Gossip Girl?" Dave asked with a grin.

Sebastian cast Dave a quick, 'haha, you're hilarious except not really' smile, then said. "No. Believe it or not, I wasn't always as fabulous as I am now."

"You know you have to show me pictures now, right?" Dave said. "I wanna see dorky Sebastian."

"I was never _dorky._" Sebastian practically hissed out, frowning. Dave just kept smiling at him though, leaning forward. "Fine, fine I'll show you. Not my better years though, fair warning." Sebastian sighed, running his hand back through his hair again. Then he got himself to his feet, grabbing a towel as he stepped out of the tub.

Dave stood as well, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Nice to know you used to be awkward," Dave said. "I was starting to think you were a robot."

"Everyone has to start somewhere. Don't worry, someday you'll be a fabulous gay man too." Sebastian teased, tying his towel around his waist then got a smaller one to ruffle his hair, drying it some. And making it into a mess, locks clumped together.

"Oh God, don't go all Queer Eye on me, okay?" Dave said. "Kurt already tried that." He moved forward and ran his fingers through Sebastian's wet hair, messing it up more, making it stick out at odd angles.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Sebastian let his hands drop, allowing Dave do what he wanted with his hair. "That_ boy _is a walking stereotype."

"And you're not?" Dave said, cocking his eyebrow. "The pretty twink who sleeps with anything? That's a character on like, every gay tv show ever."

"At least I don't _look_ gay." Sebastian tilted his head back further.

Dave rolled his eyes. He kept sliding his fingers over Sebastian's scalp, moving a bit closer. "But then again, I think most of what you do is all an act."

Sebastian's eyes opened, looking back at Dave. Then he smirked. "Still trying to be my therapist, huh Davey?" Was all he said, smirking some, before pulling away to go back to his room. Dave sighed and followed him. Every time they got close to something, Sebastian pulled away. It had to be a miracle that Dave had gotten him to share feelings at all. Ever. He took the towel off his hips and started to dry his hair, sitting down on the bed.

Sebastian had his laptop, sitting by Dave in his towel as he opened it up. "Ask, and you shall receive."

Dave leaned over as Sebastian pulled up old photos. The first one was him sitting at a table, like at a dinner. Indeed his hair was down, not put up with product. He looked like a normal teenage boy. And he started going through a few pictures. He looked a lot different, for just a couple of years ago. Not smirking or looking like he was better than everyone. Just friendly. Even maybe a bit shy sometimes. Smiling a lot. At times he had glasses on. Which, yes, looked very dorky. But in an adorable way.

"Wow," Dave said softly. He got closer to Sebastian, stroking his fingers over his back. "You look good," he said. "Happy. I like it."

"I look thirteen." Sebastian didn't seem to share the sentiment.

Dave smiled though, shaking his head a little before returning his gaze to the computer screen. He noticed Sebastian tense up under his touch, then pictures started flying by. Dave couldn't see any of them.

"Hey, what're those?" Dave asked, putting his hand over Sebastian's on the touch pad. "Let me see them."

"Really don't think you want to. After you said you don't want to hear about my old boytoys." Sebastian deadpanned, looking uneasy.

". . .They're not like. Pornographic are they?" Dave wasn't sure if he found that idea intriguing or not.

"No." Sebastian didn't even sound amused by the joke. At all. His voice was completely flat. Dave frowned, looking at him a moment, then turned his gaze back to the laptop.

The picture it landed on, Sebastian was laying with a guy who was obviously taking their picture by holding the camera up. They were laying in bed, Sebastian grinning, biting the corner of his lip, head against the guy's neck with his hand spread against the other guys chest. A good looking guy with pretty, bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a strong jaw. A very good looking guy.

". . Oh." Dave released Sebastian's hand. The guy was so handsome, so much better looking than Dave. No, he was hot. Smoking hot. He looked like someone he'd expect Sebastian to be with. "Who is that?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"That's Brent." Sebastian had a humorless smile on his face, gazing at the laptop screen. "The ex-boyfriend."

". . . . .Oh." This time the word was cold with rage. He didn't look so handsome now. Now Dave could see the arrogance in his eyes, the way his fingers dug into Sebastian's shoulder, so possessive. Suddenly he looked evil, laying there with a happy, innocent, young Sebastian.

Dave took the laptop from Sebastian, the other boy's hands hovering, and shut the lid, setting it on the bedside table.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to see them."

"It's not that," Dave said. "I just don't want you thinking about that guy. He doesn't deserve any of your time." Dave turned back and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, pulling him down to lay on the bed.

"It's been years, Dave. I'm fine." Sebastian muttered. It was clear in his voice he didn't like talking about it though.

"Obviously, it's not," Dave said. "Why do you still have pictures of him? Do you. . . Miss him or. . .?" Dave thought the idea of vile but he knew people were complicated and didn't always hate people they should hate.

Sebastian went super tight in Dave's grip. The look on his face was almost pained, and his voice sounded cracked. "No."

"That's good," Dave said, a little relieved. "But then why do you still have those pictures?" Dave knew that if someone had broken him the way this guy had obviously broken Sebastian, he'd get rid of any and all memories of him. Never have to see their face again.

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian shook his head, sounding just annoyed now.

"I'm curious," Dave said. "Because I like you." Because he cared about him. But he wasn't sure how Sebastian would react right now to being told that.

Sebastian was looking anywhere at Dave. But, finally, he closed his eyes, tilting his head down. And when he spoke, it sounded full of shame. Like he didn't want to say the words he said. ". . .I _do_ miss him."

Dave hadn't expected the jolt of hurt that went through his chest. Oh. He missed him. Awesome. Dave didn't answer, afraid to say something snarky or defensive and lose this bit of trust Sebastian was gaining in him. He tried to put himself in Sebastian's place. Did he still care about Kurt? Did he miss him? Of course. But then, Kurt had never hurt him, not like that, and not intentionally.

"I know it's completely stupid-"

"It's not stupid. . ." Dave cut him off, gently as he could.

Sebastian made a rude noise. "It's stupid. I wouldn't ever go back to him, or anything. I just. . I miss how he was when we first started dating. He was different."

"It's not stupid." Dave repeated. He knew it wasn't. He knew that people couldn't control how they felt. It wasn't Sebastian's fault. It still hurt, but he felt like saying so would be making it about him, and it wasn't. He lifted a hand stroked his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Dave watched Sebastian lean into the touch and felt a little gratified that he let him comfort him. Dave slid the hand down to the back of Sebastian's neck. He sort of wanted to tip him back onto the pillows, to go slow and sweet, make him forget that bastard. But he knew if he tried, he'd just get laughed at. Sebastian didn't like slow and sweet.

And as if on cue. . .

"So. Last night?" Sebastian smirked at Dave, that familiar little glint back in his eyes in a flash. Back to _normal_. For Sebastian. "What exactly did you do to me?"

"Uhm. . ." Dave hesitated. "We had sex," he said. He didn't like to think about it because Sebastian had been so drunk, and it bothered him a little that he didn't remember. Made Dave feel sleazy. But he went along with it anyway, giving Sebastian the chance to change the subject.

"Yeah, I gathered that part when I woke up and my ass hurt as much as my head." Sebastian stared at Dave. "I said _exactly_. What'd I miss out on?"

"Well. . .You begged me to fuck you," Dave said slowly. "And I. . . You got on top of me and. . Rode me. . " He blushed crimson at that.

"I rode you?" Sebastian laughed a little bit. "Drunk off my ass, I rode you? I must have been determined." Sebastian stared at him though. "Awwwe, look at you. You're blushing."

"Shut up. . ." Dave grumbled.

"How many times are we going to have to have sex for you to not blush?" Sebastian asked, though he looked to Dave like he really liked it.

"It's not that. . . It. . . It was stupid, I shouldn't have done it." He still felt bad, sort of squirmy about having sex with a drunken Sebastian. Not to mention, he'd gone through it thinking he was going to be kicked out in the morning.

"Why not?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at Dave. "I mean, I know I was drunk, but it couldn't have been that bad."

"Yeah, you were drunk," Dave said, a little testily. "You don't even remember it. And it was. . . Pathetic." He squirmed a little, remembering how easy it had been for Sebastian to lure him back. Not that he wasn't glad he did. But still.

"Pathetic?" Sebastian asked, voice soft. He was misunderstanding. "..._Sorry_."

"Not you," Dave said quickly. "You. . You were great. It's me. I thought you'd. . broken up with me before we'd ever even got together, and you barely had to try to get me back here. And I had sex with you even thinking you'd kick me out in the morning." He shrugged. "I just. . . felt like a loser."

Sebastian made a soft noise as he breathed out. "I told you already, when I get drunk, I'm honest. But, I also get really horny." Sebastian turned his head to look at Dave. "Which I'm sure you gathered. . . And you're not pathetic. _I_ was the smashed one telling you to come over because. . Because."

"Because," Dave repeated softly. "Because you like me." It was only sort of a question. He still felt like the rug was going to get pulled out from under his feet, but he tried to believe Sebastian. He knew he couldn't doubt everything people said to him. Didn't make it any easier.

"Yes. Which we've been over that too." Sebastian said with a soft sigh. But then he actually smiled at Dave. "And don't feel bad that you fucked me while I was drunk. It probably won't be the last time. I just wish I could remember it."

Dave turned over to face Sebastian. He slid his hand onto Sebastian's chest. "Me too," Dave said. Then lowered his voice. "Because you were fucking hot."

Sebastian got that cocky smirk right back onto his face. "I'm always fucking hot. Tell me something I don't know, Davey."

Sebastian got that cocky smirk right back onto his face. "I'm always fucking hot. Tell me something I don't know, Davey."

"Doesn't mean you can't still compliment me." Sebastian yawned. "When's our coffee double date?"

"Soon. . ." Dave gazed at Sebastian. "I kinda wanna stay here." He DID want to see Kurt, but. . . It was nice here. In bed. With his boyfriend. The thought made him smile.

"You don't want to keep Princess Peach waiting though, Bowser." Sebastian snickered.

"You're one to talk," he said, pinching Sebastian in the ribs, grinning when the other boy squrimed away. Bowser? It kind of amused him, because Santana tended to call him 'Donkey Kong'. He liked Bowser more. "But you're right; we should go."

"Alright. Well, you can lay here if you want. I've got to do my hair, so-"

"And _Kurt's_ a princess?"Dave couldn't help himself.

Sebastian flipped Dave off as he got out of bed, grabbing some clothes before heading into his bathroom. Dave laughed a little. This was nice. Comfortable. Teasing one another, touching, talking. Enjoying company. And not just sex. He wouldn't have minded if Sebastian had started something, but in a way he was kind of glad he didn't. It meant Sebastian was willing to have more than just physical pleasure.

Dave was dressed, tying his shoes when Sebastian strolled out. Looking like the perfect prep boy.

Literally.

Sebastian was in his Dalton uniform.

"What's with the schoolboy look?" Dave asked. "Not that it's not hot, but you DO have other clothes, right?"

Sebastian knotted his tie, making it snug around his neck. "You like?" He pulled the blazer on then made a sort of modeling motion for Dave.

"I do like it," Dave said, eyes roaming over him. For some reason, he liked that school boy look. It made him want to press him against a wall and make him all sloppy again.

"I was supposed to be at school today. They'll be expecting me to be wearing it."

Dave tilted his head. That was. . . Weird. "And, what, you don't want them to know you skipped school to stay in bed with me?"

"No, I'll gladly tell them that myself." Sebastian said with a proud smirk. But when Dave just stared at him, Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe I miss wearing it, it's been a whole three days since I have."

The words and expression made Dave shift. Something was weird here. . . He felt like Sebastian wasn't telling him everything. He forced up a grin though. "Fine. Maybe we can have fun with that tie later then."

"Now you're speaking my language." Sebastian leered at him, then winked. "Come on. I'll drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - <strong>If you're wondering how I imagine Brent, he is played by Alexander Ludwig. Google "Alexander Ludwig shirtless" First pic that comes up. Now imagine that with Sebastian. MMMMMMHMMMMM

And before you ask, **NO**, he won't be making an appearance in this story. But I have played with the idea of writing a short story about Sebastian with him. It would be angsty as hell but. I'm still considering it.


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly Dave thought this might be a bad idea.

He faltered for a second when he saw _them_. Kurt and Blaine. Sitting at a table inside the Lima Bean, next to each other, looking at something on Kurt's phone. Giggling. They looked so. . . Happy, together. All his old insecurities came rushing back, eyes darting to Kurt. He could feel want deep in his chest. And he didn't like it. He bit his lip and walked forward, shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd said he would do this. He was going to do it.

At least he wasn't alone.

"Hey boys." Sebastian greeted first, pulling a chair out and sat, Dave sitting beside him.

Blaine smiled big. "Hey!"

Kurt on the other hand was giving the most disapproving, judgmental stare at Sebastian, following all of his movements. Every single one. He said nothing. Not to anyone. When he looked up at Dave however, it was a softer expression. Somewhat. There was an obvious tightness in his face. Dave knew he was trying to deal with the fact Sebastian was sitting at the table with them.

"Hi," Dave said, a little nervously. He put his arm across the back of Sebastian's chair, almost to steady himself. It was easy to hang out when it was just him and Kurt, but seeing Kurt and Blaine together was harder. "How've you guys been?"

Kurt watched Dave's arm move. "Wonderful." He chirped, quickly grabbing hold of Blaine's hand which was just sitting on the table, lacing their fingers together. "What about the . .Two of you?"

"Great," Dave said warmly, glancing at Sebastian. He was about to say more, but-

"Fucking like rabbits." Sebastian supplied, making Dave choke on his own spit. Kurt's eyes went huge and he stared at Sebastian like he was the most offensive thing on the planet. Blaine just didn't move, a slightly confused, wide eyed expression on his face.

"I uh. . . Well. . ." Dave knew he was blushing now, could feel his cheeks warming. Wanting to shoot Sebastian a glare but, Sebastian was almost giving Dave a fond look. It made Dave balk a little. What the. . .?

"Of course you are. I'm not surprised." Kurt sniffed.

Kurt's disapproval hit Dave hard. He frowned a little. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't say that. It just doesn't surprise me that you two have an. . Active physical relationship." Kurt took a deep breath. "But for future reference, Sebastian, I don't want to hear about it."

"Really? Cause I'd love to hear what you and Blaine get up to in the bedroom. . . Except spare me any details about your squishy self. No one wants to think too hard about what you might look like naked." Sebastian said calmly.

"He's kidding!" Dave spoke up quickly, before Kurt could do anything. Like leap across the table and bite Sebastian's head off. He looked like he might just do it.

"Good. Because it's none of his business." Kurt hissed out.

Sebastian didn't look impressed. Instead he glanced over to Blaine, who'd been quiet, and winked at him. Winked. At Blaine. Dave's stomach twisted. He was. . . flirting. . . with Blaine. His jaw clenched. Was this just a ploy to get close to him? It seemed overly complicated, but then, Sebastian was like a cat that liked to play with its food. So Dave turned to Kurt. "Hey, so how's that college thing going?" he asked, changing the subject. "You were a finalist, right?"

That seemed to do the trick, taking Kurt's attention away from Sebastian. "Oh. Well. Yes." He smiled wide. "I haven't heard any more news yet, but I'm starting to feel a lot more optimistic about it. I didn't even think I would get this far, if I'm honest with you."

Dave smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll get in," he said. He didn't look at Sebastian, even though he wanted to see what he was thinking. He was afraid he'd still be staring at Blaine. Dave shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You're really good, Kurt. You deserve it." He put his hand on Kurt's wrist and smiled at him. Kurt smiled back. He actually turned his hand up and squeezed Dave's hand, making him feel fluttery. Dave was trying to shake that weird feeling. Like he was doing something wrong. But he wasn't. SEBASTIAN was the one flirting, Dave was just being a good friend.

Right?

"Thank you, David. That means a lot to me-"

Everyone stopped, because Blaine had just jumped up so fast he knocked the table _and_ his chair, it nearly falling over. They all looked at him. Blaine's cheeks were a little flushed and he looked completely flustered.

"G-onna. More coffee. Be. . uh Right back." Blaine forced a smile, then dashed away.

Dave looked over at Sebastian as Kurt pulled his hand back to himself. That look on his face. It was innocent. Way too innocent, really. And the way Blaine had run off. Had he. . . done something? Under the table maybe? Dave's chest hurt and his face fell a little. Sebastian was right. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be in a relationship. Dave fiddled with his napkin, feeling like a fool. He looked at Kurt, at the concerned expression on his face. It made him feel worse.

"Be right back too. Sorry Dave." Kurt apologized, then got up, rushing over to his boyfriend. Sebastian watched him go then leaned back in his chair lazily.

Dave sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should he confront him right there? He didn't really feel like sitting there and playing the happy couple anymore. "Couldn't even do it for a day, could you?" He found himself saying, voice rough but defeated.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dave, questioningly. "What?"

Dave shook his head, not looking at him. "Nothing. Nevermind." He didn't feel like rehashing it again. He should have listened in the first place. Sebastian plays games.

Kurt was right.

And Kurt was suddenly back, but he was grabbing his bag, looking completely pissed off. "We're leaving."

Blaine tried to touch at Kurt's shoulders, calm him down. "Kurt! It's not that big of a deal. It was an accident-"

"I said we're leaving, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, glaring at his boyfriend, then turned that icy stare on Sebastian. A look that would make anyone else flinch and draw back. Not Sebastian though. The Warbler just stared right back, even smiling a little. Kurt looked like he might say something to him, but stopped short, instead turning his eyes on Dave. The look wasn't upset. It was full of worry. "Call me later, Dave. I'm sorry. . ."

"Bye," Dave said, though they were gone. He sighed and sat back, staring at the table. Awesome. Now Kurt probably pitied him because he knew Sebastian wasn't really into him. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling just worn down.

"Geeze. He's so sensitive." Sebastian looked partially amused, shaking his head. Then added with a snort, "And insecure."

Dave's jaw clenched. "Yeah, he's fucking insecure about some other guy groping his boyfriend under the table. Because _that's_ being insecure. God, you're such a dick!" Dave stood and grabbed his jacket. The pain in chest chest was twisting and writhing and he had to get out of there before he started yelling or crying or both.

Dave was in the parking lot, pulling on his jacket when he heard Sebastian's voice yelling at him. "What the hell, Dave?"

"_What the hell_?" Dave mimicked, rounding on him. "What, because I'M the one with the problem?" He was so hurt, worse than Kurt's rejection had hurt, because even then he'd never had any REAL hope of it working. But Sebastian had almost had him convinced that this could work. So it hurt worse being shown so callously that it couldn't.

"You mind telling me what problem I have?" Sebastian demanded. He threw his arms up. "For your information, I wasn't groping anyone under the table!"

"Oh really?" Dave snapped. "Then what the hell did you do to Blaine? Why did he go running off like you'd just grabbed his dick?"

"I didn't do _anything_."

Dave took a breath, trying to calm down. He was in public, he didn't want to have a huge fight here. "Sebastian, what did you DO?" he asked, voice a little calmer, though still upset.

"Nothing." Sebastian repeated. Then he frowned, looking down at the pavement. ". . .Fine. I stretched and my foot touched Blaine's ankle." He admitted slowly. "But _Blaine_ was the one who then proceeded to slide his foot up my leg."

"He. . . What?" What Sebastian had said had poured a bucket of water on his flaring temper. He wasn't sure if he believed it but. . . God, he wanted to. He was still shaking a little, still feeling hurt and angry. But there was a twinge of guilt now, too. If he'd accused Sebastian of doing something he hadn't. . .

"Yeah. Surprised me too. Blaine's never been forward with me. Except when he's been drinking, but even then, he's just all shy smiles. Apparently he's claiming it was an accident." Sebastian practically huffed the words out. Blaine had said to Kurt, inside, that it was 'just an accident'. . .

". . .Oh." Dave didn't know what to say. He felt like an asshole. But. . . "You were still flirting with him," he said sullenly. "I saw you."

"Yes. I was." Sebastian said bluntly, voice even. "It was harmless though, Dave. Or. I though it was. I didn't think he was going to do anything. Just because I flirt doesn't meant I'm going to cheat on you."

Dave shoved his hands in his pockets. Well. Then he was an asshole. And. . . He wasn't completely innocent either. It wasn't like he hadn't been flirting with Kurt. Just a little. "I'm sorry," he said, eyes on the concrete. "It just. . . It freaked me out. I didn't like it."

"Well, I really didn't like it when you held Kurt's hand. So. I guess we're even."

Dave moved a little closer. "I'm sorry," he said again, this time for flirting with Kurt. "I guess I just. . ." He tried to think, tried to put it in words. "I guess I wanted this to work a lot more than I thought I did. And seeing you flirt with Blaine. . ." He shrugged. "I just, I know you want him more." THAT'S what it was, that was why it hurt so bad. Dave wondered why it had taken so long to figure out.

Sebastian stared at Dave, when he admitted that's what he thought. ". . It. . " Sebastian paused, in a way that Dave didn't like. "It's not a matter of me liking him more than you. Which I don't. You're both different. I'm with you though, aren't I?"

Dave gave a soft, sad laugh. "But would you be, if he was single tomorrow?" He knew that he'd lose Sebastian if Blaine and Kurt broke up. He knew he'd go running after Blaine. But would Dave go after Kurt? He wasn't sure anymore.

"That's not going to happen." Sebastian said. Dave looked at him, feeling hopeless, and he could see that Sebastian hadn't meant to say that. "What if Kurt was suddenly single, huh? You're so worried about me running off with Blaine, but, last I checked, you originally wanted to tell Kurt we were together to make him jealous."

Dave hesitated. How DID he feel? "Originally, yeah," he said slowly. "But just now. . . I took his hand to make YOU jealous." Another thing Dave hadn't realized until he said it out loud. But he had. He'd been trying to make SEBASTIAN jealous, because he'd seen him wink at Blaine

Sebastian shook his head. "I was just playing with Blaine. He makes it easy. It's fun. But he isn't going to. . Well, I didn't think he'd ever actually respond. He never had before, other than acting flustered."

Dave thought about that. "He acted like he'd just got a boner in the middle of class," he said, a bit grumbly. "That's why I thought you'd. . , like groped him or something."

"He wants me." Sebastian said shrugged. "He just doesn't know how to deal with it."

Dave's hands clenched in his jacket pockets. "Awesome," he said through gritted teeth. Because while Blaine might want Sebastian, even if he wouldn't admit it, Kurt didn't want Dave. He'd taken his hand out of friendship, nothing more.

"Stop." Sebastian said, firmly. "I can see you thinking. I told you before we started. . Dating. I wouldn't know what I'd do if Blaine actually gave in. I wouldn't do anything now that I'm with you."

". . .Okay. . ." Dave said softly. Sullenly.

"I do like to flirt though." Sebastian smirked slowly and got closer to Dave, hands going into the pockets of his slacks. "I'm not trying to get a rise out of you though. It's just fun. If you want to flirt with Kurt, or, whoever, go ahead."

"I don't think I'm very good at flirting," Dave said. "He definitely wasn't flirting back." Dave had accepted that he was the one lucking out in getting Sebastian, but of course all that did was constantly make him doubt that he truly had him.

"No, you suck at flirting." Sebastian agreed, earning a little bit of a glare from Dave. But he sounded playful. "Don't base it off of Kurt. You hooked that guy at Scandals pretty good, didn't you?"

"Not really. He could see I was -" Dave broke off. Because even thought they were together, sort of, even though he was trying to trust Sebastian, it still felt scary revealing things to him.

". . . See you were what?" Sebastian asked, sounding expectant for an answer.

Dave sighed. "He could see I was more interested in you," he said reluctantly. "He said to call him when you got tired of me."

Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds. Then narrowed his eyes. "I hope he's not waiting around for that call, then."

Dave felt a smile spreading across his face, and it was almost a cocky one. Sebastian's reply had been aggressive. And competitive. And jealous. Dave slid his hands under Sebastian's blazer, pulled him close, and kissed him. And even better, Sebastian melted into it, pretty quickly. Kissing him. Right in the middle of the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

Sebastian slid a hand along Dave's chest. "Should probably get you home soon, yeah?"

Dave shrugged, too busy thinking about Sebastian and that warm feeling inside to worry about it. "Whenever," he said, and kissed him again, drawing him a bit closer.

Sebastian kissed back again. But, again, it didn't last long. He murmured against Dave's lips. "You know we're standing in the middle of a parking lot right?" He sounded playful. Not like Sebastian cared about PDA.

"That a problem?" Dave asked. He didn't care, it wasn't like he was still in the closet.

"No." Sebastian replied quickly, hands lifting to go over Dave's on the lapels of his blazer. "Just. . Like I said. Should take you home. My dad's going to want to talk to me, tonight. Trust me, you don't want to be there for that. And, I should probably actually go to school tomorrow."

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" Dave asked for the upteenth, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist and starting for the car.

"No more than usual. It'll be fine." Sebastian waved his hand casually. "Stop worrying about it."

"Okay," Dave said, though of course he was still a little worried. He hadn't really liked Sebastian's father, though of course he didn't want to say that. They got in the car and Dave said, "My truck is still at your place so we'll have to go back."

Dave was feeling better. He was still insecure but it seemed like Sebastian really did like him. He kept sneaking little glances and smiling slightly. When they got to Sebastian's house, Dave said, "I probably won't see you til this weekend, huh?"

Sebastian looked over at him, silent at first, then got out of the car. "Maybe not that long. You want to come over, or me go over there, just hit me up."

Dave grinned. "Okay." He made sure he head his keys and wallet and cell phone, then went to stand in front of Sebastian. "I'll see you around then." He kissed him again, just like in front of the coffee shop. And Sebastian kissed back, touching Dave's face, biting at his lips like he always would. Dave couldn't believe he had this boy. It was amazing.

"See you later, Bear Cub." Sebastian winked, as he pulled away.

"Bye." Dave watched Sebastian walk up to his door, then he got in his truck and headed home. He found himself humming along with the radio on the way, and blushed, feeling like a girl. But still. He was kind of happy. Still freaked out and jealous and insecure and a dozen other things he wasn't sure he'd ever get rid of.

But happy was in there too.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Dave was sitting on his bed, playing some Halo. Teamed up with Hudson, who had nagged at him on Facebook to get online because no one would play with him. Dave really kind of liked the guy, if he got down to it. Finn was pretty cool. Dumb as a rock, but he meant well, Dave could tell.<p>

He heard his phone buzz beside him, and he grabbed it, expecting to see a text from his boyfriend but. .

**Kurt 9:23 PM - Can you call me, whenever you get the chance?**

Dave frowned a little at the text, but he called. He wondered if something was wrong. "Kurt?" he said. "What's up?"

"Hey, David." Kurt answered pretty quickly. "I'm sorry for running off, earlier. . I was looking forward to actually talking with you. Face to face. It's been a while."

"It's okay," Dave said. "I've been kinda busy. With Sebastian," he added with a stupid smile, still a little giddy from his time with his boyfriend.

Dave heard Kurt take a deep breath over the line at the mention of Sebastian ". . .Did he tell you what he did at the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked, voice delicate. "To Blaine?"

"He said he accidentally brushed Blaine's leg with his foot," Dave said cautiously. He knew Kurt didn't like Sebastian.

"He took his shoe off and pressed his food to Blaine's ankle, and grabbed at him with his _toes_." Kurt's voice got more aggressive, making a switch from the soft tone from before. "That's NOT okay, David. For him to do to Blaine, or YOU!"

"No, he didn't," Dave said defensively, tensing up. "In fact, he said BLAINE was the one who rubbed his foot up SEBASTIAN'S leg." He was getting angry now. Both at Kurt for what he was saying, and himself.

"_What_? David, he's lying to you!" Kurt's voice shot up even higher. "Yes, Blaine said his leg went up and his foot hit Sebastian's leg, but that's only because Sebastian was rubbing his gross toes against my boyfriend!"

Dave clenched the cell phone in his hand. "Maybe your boyfriend is lying," he said through gritted teeth. "Since he obviously has the hots for MY boyfriend." He didn't like the doubt Kurt was sowing in his mind. It made him lash out.

"Blaine wouldn't lie to me. Sebastian, however, has a bad track record. Do you know what he's done, Dave? What he's put me and Blaine through?" Kurt's voice took on a growly quality. Dave squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head down. He didn't want to listen to this. "The strain he's put on my relationship just because he CAN? And what he did to Blaine? Blaine had to have SURGERY, because of HIM."

"Yeah? Well I almost died." Dave was furious now, though he couldn't decide if he was more angry at Kurt for his accusations, or himself and Sebastian because who knows? They might be true. He'd heard Sebastian lie before, knowing he was lying. He sounded like he was telling the truth. He was an excellent liar. "And believe it or not, Sebastian has helped. A lot. And I like him. You don't want me Kurt, you don't get to say shit about the guy who does."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Dave. I don't want him to hurt you. . ." Kurt voice suddenly went softer. Dave was sure it was because he brought up the suicide. Kurt had guilt. And pity. A lot of it. "You've been hurt enough."

"Let me worry about that," Dave said. "I'm glad we're friends Kurt, but I don't think you know anything about Sebastian. There's a LOT you don't know about him. I trust him." Mostly because he'd forced himself to, even though doubts were once again swirling through his mind.

"I just. . .I know you can do better than someone like him. He plays games, Dave. I know he said he's changed, he told Blaine and I that, but. . He's lied before. I've seen him lie to Blaine's face, then turn around and tell me that I'm going to amount to nothing and that he's going to take Blaine from me."

Yeah, that sounded like Sebastian. "I'm sorry," Dave said. "He's said some messed up stuff to me before, too." He was trying to hold on to that trust he'd so briefly found, but it was slipping.

"Then you know what I mean.' Kurt sighed. "If he really has changed, then I commend him. I know people can change and I know it's hard on the person to change old ways. But he DID touch Blaine inappropriately. I don't care what his intentions were David, he can't do those things." Kurt said, voice tight.

"You know, your boyfriend isn't some saint," Dave snapped. "I was there at that bar, I saw him getting drunk and dancing all over Sebastian. Did it ever occur to you that Blaine is lying to you? Why do you think he isn't? He didn't have a problem getting all friendly with Sebastian back then. And you guys were together, weren't you?"

"You think it hasn't occurred to me! Sebastian is everything I'm not! He's attractive, he's confident, he can do anything he wants, he's smart, quick witted, talented, knows all of Blaine's buttons. And. . he. . " There was an actual sobbing motion on the other end of the line, Kurt's voice cracking.

Dave softened a little. "Kurt. . . You're all of that stuff, too," he said. It hurt, having to reassure and compliment Kurt like this, because he might as well be talking up Blaine.

"That's not what this is about." Kurt sniffed. Dave heard him try to take another deep breath. "You need to realize Sebastian might not be what you think he is. I just want you to be careful. And keep him away from Blaine." Kurt added, with a growl in his voice.

"I don't. . . God, can't you just let me be happy, Kurt?" He said, voice cracking and defeated. "I was happy." He hung up then, because there was a lump in his throat and all that trust he'd fought so hard for was gone. Dave stared at his phone for a minute then threw it against the wall. It shattered and he threw himself onto his bed. He didn't know what to do now. He still liked Sebastian. Cared about him, even. But he couldn't be sure that he wasn't lying to him. And even if he wasn't, clearly Blaine had a thing for him. And Sebastian would leave him for Blaine, Dave was sure of that. And Dave would be alone again. Because he had no illusions about Kurt.

Kurt didn't want him.

And he wasn't sure anymore Sebastian really did either.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave almost didn't tell his dad he'd broken his phone. He didn't want to upset him, but Dave had broken quite a few things since his hospital stay, and each time his dad had said he'd rather replace millions of dollars worth of useless crap then see Dave in the hospital again. Really, Dave just didn't want to tell his dad WHY he'd broken it, afraid he might ask. He felt sort of like a failure. His first real relationship might be over. Might never have been real in the first place.

Dave knew he might be missing texts and calls, maybe from Kurt, maybe from Sebastian. He didn't want to talk to Kurt again though, and he didn't know what he might say to Sebastian. Even so. . . Dave headed down to breakfast that next morning and mentioned the phone to his dad, that it was broken. His dad just said he'd get him a new one after work, not asking any questions. Thankfully. His dad had gotten better at reading his son, and Dave clearly didn't want to chat. Just. I broke my phone. I need a new one.

His dad headed to work and Dave wandered around the house, wondering what to do. About Sebastian. But nothing came. He still wanted to see him. Badly. But he also wasn't sure if he could trust him. He went back and forth. Should I call him? Should I ignore him? Do I confront him? Do I forget about it? See if he even says anything? What if he doesn't? Or does? Dave had no idea what he wanted, and it made him want to rip his hair out.

Later in the afternoon, Dave sat up from where he'd laid on the couch, hearing the doorbell. Who would be coming over? He got up and opened the door, expecting one of his dad's friends, or a package maybe. It was neither.

It was Sebastian.

". . .Hi," Dave said, surprised.

"Hey you." Sebastian slowly smirked, tilting his head. He looked like he'd come straight from school, still in uniform. "You turn your phone off? Or did you just not like my sexting? I honestly don't know how that could be possible, but. . ."

"Oh, I broke my phone," Dave said. Sebastian had texted him? More than once? "I uh - stepped on it this morning. Dad said he was gonna bring me a new one after work." He realized Sebastian was still on the porch. "Come on in." He stepped back to let Sebastian into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh. Well that sucks." He squinted some at Dave, then passed him his own phone. "Here's what you missed out on because you couldn't look where you were walking."

Dave raised his eyebrows as he read the. . . Very racy texts. Well. Someone had been bored in class. This wasn't helping his nervousness about deciding whether or not to talk to Sebastian about Blaine. "Wow," he said. "That's. . . Uhm. Wow." He found himself blushing, the more he scrolled down.

Sebastian looked proud of himself. "Would have been a lot more fun if you could have answered me back."

Dave handed the phone back to Sebastian. His stomach was twisting nervously. He had to say something. "I didn't step on my phone," he admitted before he could lose his nerve. "I threw it at the wall."

Sebastian's smirk didn't stay in place. It slowly slipped, though not completely. " . .Why?"

Dave sat down at the kitchen table. He picked at a scuff in the wooden surface. "I got a call from Kurt," he said, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. "He said that you were lying about what happened in the coffee shop."

". . .Lying about _what_ exactly? I told you what happened." Sebastian asked, through his teeth.

Dave rubbed at his forehead. "He said that you took off your shoe and like. . . groped Blaine's leg with your foot," Dave said. "Or that's what Blaine told him anyway." There was a long, long silence. Dave had to finally look up. Sebastian was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and looking away. ". . Sebastian?"

". . Yeah. That's _sort of_ true." Sebastian finally grumbled.

Dave hadn't been expecting that. He'd expected Sebastian to deny it. To laugh and say Kurt was crazy. There was an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. ". . .Oh," was all he could say, very quietly. Because Kurt was right.

Again.

"It's not a big deal, Dave. I told you, I was just messing around. I didn't mean anything by it." Sebastian said, voice more clear. "You held hands with Kurt. Blaine and I held feet."

Now he was cracking jokes? Dave stood up because if he didn't get out of there he was going to start yelling at Sebastian, and he might even cry, because his throat kind of hurt, and he didn't want to do any of that. He headed upstairs to his room, trying to think.

But, he wasn't in there long, before he heard Sebastian's voice behind him. "Dave?"

"What?" Dave said simply, voice flat. He was tired of second guessing and worrying and feeling bad about everything. Tired of feeling like he was the butt of everyone's jokes.

"Don't be like this. Nothing happened." Sebastian stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I don't get it. I was just. . Yes, I flirted with him. I'm. . . I'm sorry that it upset you. I wasn't trying to piss you off. It was just. . For fun. Nothing else."

Dave was silent for a long moment. He wanted to believe him. Really, really did. And he'd yelled at Kurt about it, had taken Sebastian's side. If Sebastian didn't want to be with him, he didn't have to, right? It wasn't like there was a shortage of guys willing to fool around with him. He was choosing to be with Dave. He was following Dave around, trying to make sure he was okay. Apologizing. Sebastian could have shrugged and left at any time, but he wasn't. So Dave should believe him. Or try to.

He turned around. "Okay."

Sebastian looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. . . Sorry, I just. . I guess I'm kind of insecure."

"Kind of?" Sebastian sat down on the bed, then leaned back. "You really shouldn't be, Dave. I don't know how many times I have to say that."

"Me either. Cause I still don't believe it." Dave got on the bed with Sebastian, sighing deeply. But. . . Then Sebastian rolled over, getting practically on top of Dave. "What are you-"

"Shh. You're comfortable." Sebastian told him. "Deal with it."

Dave slowly smiled and wrapped an arm around Sebastian. "Kurt's probably pissed at me," he said. "I was kinda rude and then I hung up on him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well, he needs to just get over it. If it makes you feel better, he's probably channeling any anger he has in my direction. Obviously any relationship turmoil for him is my fault."

"Obviously," Dave said wryly. He rubbed idly at Sebastian's back. "Why id you come over, anyway? Was it just because I wasn't answering your sexts?"

"Yep." Sebastian closed his eyes.

Even with just one word, Dave could tell that wasn't true. But in a way that made him smile more. So Dave laughed. "What, did I make you mad or something?"

"Worse. You sexually frustrated me."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Well gee, I'm sorry I wasn't feeding your pervy fantasies." He slid his fingers into Sebastian's hair. "We can't all be sex addicts like you."

"If you hadn't busted your phone, would you have replied?" Sebastian asked him, bluntly. He looked up. "Think you could talk dirty to me, Davey?"

"I. . . don't know," Dave said. "Never tried before." The dirty talk in porn had always made him turn red and mute it. It always sounded so silly.

Sebastian smirked. "It can be cheesy and ridiculous." He shrugged his shoulders. "But it's fun too. We should try some phone sex sometime and put you to the test." Dave shifted around at the thought. But Sebastian leered at him, then added. "Or. . . You could try now."

Dave cocked his eyebrow. "Now? What just. . . start talking?" He turned a little pink. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"I do. . ." Sebastian smirked wider, then leaned himself up to look down at Dave, eyes glittering. "During Warblers practice all I could think about was you bending me over the the couch arm and fucking me until I couldn't breathe. . While all the Warblers watched. . ."

Dave clenched his free hand. "Shit," he breathed. "Why would you want them to watch?"

"I have a bit of an exhibitionist streak to me. ." Sebastian said, voice a little low. "Let the stuck up preppies wish they were one of us. Let them get off on watching us even though they don't want to admit it."

"I don't know. I think I'd be too embarrassed." But the idea was thrilling, making him fidget as warmth spread through him.

"Alright. . Maybe something not as extreme. . Bathroom stall." Sebastian picked a venue. He'd done it before. "The angles can get awkward as hell but. . Then, you never know, someone could walk in at any time. . hear us. . Hear you making me moan the way you do."

"Think they'd be more interested in you than me." Dave slid his fingers up the back of Sebastian's shirt.

"I don't know. . I'd want the guy who was making the other guy scream." Sebastian dipped his head down and rubbed his nose against Dave's throat, letting out a warm breath.

"Mmmh. . ." Dave squeezed him tighter, closing his eyes. "I guess so. But the sounds you make. . . I think that would be the first thing I'd notice. And I'd want to be the one making you sound like that."

"You _are _the one who makes me sound like that." Sebastian pointed out, then mouthed over Dave's throat, teeth dragging against his Adam's apple, making his breathing hitch.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who has."

Sebastian waved a hand. "No. But. You're in charge of making me cry out like a bitch, these days. Don't fail me Davey."

Dave laughed out loud that time. "Hey, I'll do the best I can but you've kinda got the advantage, you know. All that experience." He meant that, but he also meant that he thought he was more attached to Sebastian than Sebastian was to him. And if he did fail to keep him interested, he'd leave.

"I'll teach you. Like before. Except how to get a guy, it's how to please your boyfriend." Sebastian kept teasing, laying his head against Dave's shoulder, his hair pressing to Dave's neck.

Dave hesitated. "How to please you," he corrected. "Not just any guy. I wanna know what you want."

"I said _your boyfriend_." Sebastian lifted his head, meeting Dave's eyes. "That is me, last I checked."

"Of course it is," Dave said quickly, not wanting Sebastian to know he'd been thinking depressing stuff. But, Dave knew the best way to distract the guy. "So tell me. . . What do you want? Right now?"

"Mmmh. . All day I've been thinking about two things. You fucking me. . And. . You sucking my dick." Sebastian said, bluntly. "Extra points if you can get creative."

Dave sputtered a little. "I've never - I mean - I don't - I don't know how to do that," he said. "The - second thing."

"The second thing." Sebastian repeated flatly. "Giving head, Dave. Blow job. Dick sucking. Oral sex. Fellatio-"

"Thank you, that's enough." Dave frowned.

"It ain't rocket science, Davey. But, if you don't _want _to-"

"No. I do." Dave said. He was a little surprised Sebastian offered him an out. After how persistent he'd been in the past. Growth? Maybe? With Sebastian it was hard to tell.

"Then have at it." Sebastian gave him a dark look. Then briefly looked down at himself before smirking. He shrugged his blazer off, letting it fall to the floor, then was undoing his tie. "Like I said. . Get creative."

Dave took a shuddering breath. "Strip," he said, sitting back on the bed to give Sebastian some room. He took his own shirt off, tossing it aside.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. He sat up more and slowly started unbuttoning his dress shirt, after pulling the tails from his slacks. He made a show out of it though, Dave noticed. He was going slow, slipping one hand under the shirt and toyed around with his own nipple as his other hand undid buttons. "Mmh. ."

Dave slid behind Sebastian and grabbed his shirt, yanking it off roughly, as well as that tie. He tossed the shirt aside, but not the tie, then said, "Pants. Now," his voice a rough growl.

"Make me."

Dave smiled.

"Fine."

He took Sebastian's arms and pulled them behind his back then tied them firmly with the tie. Then he shoved him down onto his back and unbuttoned his pants, yanking them down and off his legs. He looked up at Sebastian, who had an elated grin on his face. Kinky bastard loved this. But then . . Dave's courage faltered a little when he slid down to Sebastian's cock, hard and leaking against his abs. But he took a deep breath and gripped it in his hand, leaning forward to lick across the head. It was a strange taste, not bad, just wierd. Salty skin. He slid his mouth down an inch, testing it out.

"Better hope you bound me tight. . " Sebastian growled. Dave wondered what that meant, feeling Sebastian arch, pulling on his restraints probably. Dave gripped Sebastian's hips and lowered his head more, sucking a little bit. He could feel Sebastian's pulse on his tongue and he tried to make sure his teeth were out of the way. Not like it was difficult. But. He wanted it to be good. Sebastian seemed so damn picky about this sort of thing. He started to bob his head, going a little lower with each thrust.

"That's it. . that. . Nnh. ."" Sebastian writhed some. Dave wondered if he was patronizing him, or if he was actually loving it. "Use your hands too. ." Sebastian sighed out.

Dave glanced up at him but did as he was told, taking hold of the base of Sebastian's cock and stroking him. He reminded himself to 'be creative' and started to use his tongue, tracing it over a vein, pressing it under the head. He felt Sebastian push up, against Dave's hand that was keeping his hips down to the bed. Then Dave relaxed his hold on Sebastian's hip, sliding the hand down to his thigh. He opened his mouth a little wider and tried not to gag, letting Sebastian thrust.

"God. . Yes. . ."

Dave loved that sound, like Sebastian is pleasantly surprised by how good it is. He slipped a hand down, tracing his fingers over Sebastian's balls, swallowing around his cock as Sebastian thrusted into his mouth.

"Think you can make me come, bear cub?" Sebastian asked. Dave glanced up, seeing that lazy smirk on his face.

Dave mumbled around Sebastian's cock, then turned red, feeling silly for trying to talk. He slid his head further down, swallowing hard as he fought his gag reflex. He wanted him to come, wanted to know he did it.

"Fuck . .yeah baby. . Put a fingers inside me. ." Sebastian demanded, voice breaking into a whine.

The words went straight to Dave's cock and he actually moaned a little. He pressed his finger against Sebastian's entrance, easing it inside as he slurped a bit messily at his cock. He felt ridiculous but Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it so much. And despite the strangeness, it was turning Dave on.

Sebastian lifted his hips, wriggling them some to get that finger deeper inside him. "Yesss. . Mmph!" He bit his lip as a moan tried to escape. "God I wanna come. . Come on Davey. . Make me come. ."

Dave added a second finger, moving them in and out as he sucked. God, Sebastian was so sexy. Thighs trembling, making those wonderful sounds above Dave. And then he came. Into Dave's mouth. Dave coughed a bit but swallowed most of it. He pulled off, wiping excess off his lips as he sat back. Well. That wasn't so bad on his end. He even kind of enjoyed it. But. . .

"Was. . Was it okay?" Dave asked, looking down at Sebastian.

Sebastian's chest was heaving some, a bit of sweat. He opened his eyes, looking up at Dave,then trailed his gaze over him. Then locked their gazes. "Fuck me." He growled out, spreading his legs further.

Dave just blinked. "Wha-"

"Fuck. Me."

Shit. Something heated swept through Dave straight to his cock, though it left a bit of glowing warmth in his chest. He fumbled at his pants, getting them down past his thighs. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and opened it with shaking fingers, spreading it on his cock. He didn't stretch him, just grabbed Sebastian's hips and pressed inside. Listening to Sebastian bite back sounds that just came out as grunts as he writhed, arms still trapped behind him. Dave paused when he was fully inside, still needing a moment to collect himself. He slid his fingers into Sebastian's hair and met his eyes. He'd been planning on kissing him but he got. . . caught. Staring at him. He had pretty eyes. Dave had never really though about it before.

Sebastian stared right back, mouth hanging open slightly. "C'mon baby. . Give it to me."

"Yeah." There was a lump in Dave's throat and he swallowed past it. He started to thrust, still holding Sebastian's face in his hands, still watching him. He loved the way the reactions would flit across Sebastian's features. His eyes weren't staying open. His eyelids would flutter, his jaw would tighten then go slack. Moaning in pleasure. Arching. Twisting.

"Mmmph. Dave. . Oh!" He arched further. "Harder."

Dave captured Sebastian's mouth, speeding up his thrusts, drowning out moans. He wasn't going to last long but he didn't think he'd need to, since Sebastian had just come. The kiss was unnerving him, though, because it made that warmth in his chest grow brighter and warmer. 'God . . Sebastian. . ." Dave was panting against the boy's mouth, speaking to him. "You. . . You're so. . ." His face was flushed and he bit his tongue because he wasn't sure what he'd been about to say, but he knew it was sappy.

"Nng. . . Right there. . Right. . . Oh God. . ." That feeling in his chest threatened to overwhelm him and he shuddered as he came, pressing his face to the crook of Sebastian's neck because for some strange reason, his eyes were welling up.

"F-fuck. ." Sebastian murmured, under him.

Dave lay there panting for a long time, trying to gain control of himself. Finally, he lifted his head and met Sebastian's eyes. He didn't know exactly what he as feeling, but it was strong and he was a little embarrassed by it.

Then Sebastian _had_ to speak.

"You're getting better at this."

For some reason, the comment hurt. Dave didn't like the implication that it was still about that, still about him learning how to get another guy, since at the moment, he wanted Sebastian. But he didn't want to get into it again by showing that he was hurt. So he swallowed past it and said, "I have a good teacher."

He leaned in and kissed him, hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice anything off. Sebastian made a soft noise, kissing back. Then closed his teeth against Dave's lower lip and pulled. It wasn't sharp though, just a gentle motion before he let go, smirking lazily. "You have a great teacher."

He slid his fingers into Sebastian's hair and nuzzled his neck, still trying to figure out what it was he'd been feeling. But he could hear Sebastian's breathing slowing down, and Dave relaxed too. In fact, he probably could have gone to sleep about then.

If the doorbell hadn't rung.

Sebastian made an inarticulate, annoyed noise.

"Great," Dave grumbled. He sat up, wincing a bit as he pulled out of Sebastian.""Be right there!" he called, grabbing his underwear and jeans and pulling them on."You get dressed, too," Dave said, patting Sebastian's leg. "Just in case."

Dave had grabbed his shirt and put it on but didn't button it up; he hoped it wasn't important and he could go right back upstairs. Right back to Sebastian. He opened the door though and found himself just standing there for a silent moment.

Staring at Kurt.


	15. Chapter 15

"Uhm. . . Hi."

"Hi." Kurt said back, swallowing. Dave saw his eyes dart down to the exposed part of his chest. It made Dave want to pull his shirt closed. He realized he probably still smelled like sex and his hair was all messed up and he turned faintly pink. "I . . I tried to call you, but, you weren't picking up. . And after what we both said last night I. . I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Kurt hugged his own arms to his stomach and looked down. "And that I'm sorry." He added. Much softer.

Dave studied Kurt for a minute. Finally he said, "Thanks. I uh, accidentally stepped on my phone. Dad's bringing me a new one after work."

"Oh. I was worried- Nevermind. I'm sorry you broke your phone." Kurt bit his lip. Dave saw him glance back, at the sleek sports car parked out front. But that didn't apparently stop Kurt from asking, "Can I come in?"

Dave glanced over at the stairs. "Uhm. . ." He wasn't sure how Sebastian would feel about that. He turned back to Kurt. "I'm not exactly. . . alone. Here."

Kurt gave a tense nod. "Is Sebastian here? Am I interrupting something- Wait. Please don't even answer. . Ahem. I can go."

"No it's - it's okay," Dave said quickly, feeling bad. "You can come in. We're not doing anything." He had to stop himself from adding 'anymore'. He stepped back to let Kurt in, shutting the door behind him, watching Kurt step inside looking around like he might suddenly be attacked at any moment. "I told him to get dressed and come down but I guess he didn't want to. . ."

"Well. He doesn't have to." Kurt sniffed. "I just wanted to talk. To you."

"About what?" Dave asked. He absently button his shirt up a bit, leaving the top two undone. He normally wore them over t shirts, so he didn't like buttoning them all the way.

"Last night. The things we were talking about." Kurt looked almost pained, taking a very deep breath. "If you want to date Sebastian. . That's your choice. And. . I'm going to support you."

Dave found himself smiling. "Thanks Kurt. . . I really like him. I know you don't get why, but I don't think you know him like I do."

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you've been spending time together, then you. . Know him."

Dave glanced at the stairs again, wondering where Sebastian was. "I know you think he's a dick but so was I," he said turning back to Kurt. "Do you think I'm still a dick?"

". . .No." Kurt admitted softly. "Of course not. That's why I'm going to give him a chance. For you. You've shown me people can change."

"That's good. I'm glad." Dave glanced at the stairs again. "Sorry about what I said about Blaine," Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just upset. He's a good guy. . . I guess."

Kurt ended up reaching out, straightening Dave's button up for him. Even did up another button, but not both of them. "He really is. You should get to know him. I think you and Blaine could really get along, if you tried."

"Yeah, well. . ." Dave blushed and moved out of Kurt's reach. It felt. . . wrong, letting him do that stuff with Sebastian still upstairs. "I don't know if we'd get along"" In the same way that Sebastian and Kurt didn't get along.

"I think you would. He shares your love of sports. You should come over and watch football with him and my dad, and Finn sometime. I bet you'd all have a grand time." Kurt smiled at him.

"Could I bring Sebastian?" Dave asked. He knew he'd feel weird sitting there watching Kurt and Blaine act all lovey dovey. If Finn wasn't there, he might not even have anyone to talk to. He wasn't sure how Kurt's dad felt about him; he'd only seen him a couple times. Scary man. Worse than Sebastian's dad, in his opinion.

"Of course." Kurt nodded, not sounding certain about that, at least he didn't say no. "He seems like a sporty guy. Maybe a little-"

"_Daaaaave_!"

Sebastian's voice came from upstairs, cutting Kurt completely off and making him balk in surprise, stepping back and looking towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Dave called back, turning red. "I'm sorry," he said to Kurt. "We were sort of in the middle of something." He didn't want it to sound suggestive, so, "We were just about to start a movie."

"What movie?" Kurt asked, sounding curious.

Dave was at a loss, trying to bring up a movie, but nothing was coming to him! Sebastian yelled out again however.

"Get up here! My hands are going numb!"

Kurt just blinked.

Dave did too at first, why would his- Oh. Shit. Dave's face went redder as he remembered that Sebastian was still tied up. He felt like his cheeks might actually catch on fire.

"We . . Haven't. . Decided. . ." Dave said. Acting like he didn't just hear Sebastian whining.

". . Okay." Kurt just nodded. Looking mildly confused and a little embarrassed. "I'll let you two do that then."

"Okay, good," Dave said with a relieved sigh. Then, "No, I mean - Uhm. . .it's not that I don't wanna hang out, it's just that we're. . . I mean. . ." He shook his head. "He came over to see me," he finished lamely. He didn't want Kurt to feel like he was shoving him out the door - but he also kind of wanted to literally nudge him out the door.

Kurt gave Dave a skeptical look, but then nodded. "I'll go. But We'll talk later? Maybe we can have our own movie night soon."

"Sure." Dave agreed. "I'll text you when I get my new phone, okay?" He went to the door and held it open, smiling slightly.

"You two enjoy. . . . The movie." Kurt added, blushing a little. He waved a little then rushed off to his car.

Followed by Dave practically slamming the door shut to whirl around, running upstairs to find Sebastian on his belly, wriggling on the bed. Trying to free himself from his bonds, but, no such luck.

"God, I'm so sorry!" He said as he shut the door and went to the bed. Sebastian's wrists were red and a little raw. "Shit," he hissed, sitting down and untying him. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

Sebastian rolled onto his side once his hands were free, letting out a hissing breath as he rubbed at his wrists, working his fingers. "Gee, thanks. I know you like Kurt and everything, but it felt like my hands were going to fall off. Next time, if you're going to leave me tied up, do it before the sex. Not after."

"You knew it was Kurt. . .?"

"I could hear his shrill voice all the way up here, yes."

Dave grimaced. "I kept trying to get him to leave," he said, rubbing Sebastian's wrists. "He was apologizing for yelling at me about you yesterday. I told him you were here and I had to get back upstairs but I don't know." He released Sebastian's hands. "He just kept standing there."

"Kurt apologized?" Sebastian made a disbelieving noise. "He probably thought making you stay downstairs was blue balling me. He seems like the sadistic type."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I don't know. But I swear, I wasn't down there ignoring you. I don't like him more than I like you." Dave said it without thinking, but once he realized what he said, he wondered if it was true. Maybe? He hadn't even thought about it. The whole time Kurt was there, he wasn't thinking about how nice he looked or how good he smelled or how smart or wonderful he was. He'd just wanted him to go away so he could get back to Sebastian.

Sebastian was quiet long enough that Dave noticed. But as soon as Dave started to ask, Sebastian cut him off.

"Well, duh, I'm better than him." Sebastian sounded normal, but he leaned heavily against Dave. "I'm much more fun."

Dave laughed. "Right." He put his arm around Sebastian. "Do you have to go home soon?" He glanced at the clock. "You can't miss school again because of me."

"No. I can stay for a while longer."

"Good." Dave scooted down in the bed, making sure not to jostle Sebastian's head from his shoulder. He stroked Sebastian's hair and said, "I'm glad you came by. I don't when I would have called you if you hadn't."

Sebastian raised his gaze. ". . .Why?" He asked. "Were you really that mad at me?"

Dave shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm just bad at talking about stuff, at bringing it up. And I wasn't mad. I was. . ." He avoided Sebastian's eyes. "I was hurt. Because I'd just started to trust you."

"Look, Dave." Sebastian sat up a little. "I'll try to be honest with you, alright? I wasn't going to not tell you about Blaine and I's foot encounter, even if Kurt hadn't made a scene about it."

Dave sighed. "I get that I probably over-react or whatever," Dave said. "I've never been in a relationship, I don't know the rules. And. . . I know I'm over-sensitive. I don't try to be."

"Like I've told you, over and over Davey . . . Don't read too far into things. Not everything has meaning." Sebastian laid his head back down and nosed at Dave's shoulder.

"I know," Dave said softly. "It's hard. Right before. . ." He coughed. "Well like, everywhere I turned, someone was doing something to hurt me. Not just the people calling me a fag or whatever. It got to where, if someone bumped into me in the hall, I knew it was on purpose. I guess I just still feel that way sometimes."

". . .I get that." Sebastian said. He turned to look at Dave, who wasn't sure if Sebastian really did get it. "It's hard. It really is. But you have to learn to move on. They don't know you. And yeah, it sucks you're getting judged by people who won't give you a chance, but if that's the case, they don't fucking matter."

Dave chuckled. "You sound a little like Kurt," he said. He stroked his hand over Sebastian's back, grinning at the offended look that caused. "You're right. And like I said, I decided to trust you."

". . Yeah." Sebastian looked away. "You're braver than you think. I don't think I'd trust me."

Dave's heart sank a little. "You say stuff like that," Dave said, "and you wonder why I was so worried about you and Blaine?" Dave picked at a thread in the blanket. "It's like you're telling me I CAN'T trust you."

Sebastian sat himself up all the way, not touching Dave now. "Because I don't know if you can. I can't promise that I'm never going to screw up."

"And what exactly do you think you're going to do?" Dave said, sitting up too. "I mean really. I can forgive you screwing up accidentally; being a dick because you were in a bad mood or something. I'm sure I'll do the same thing. But are you going to cheat on me? Because that's not something you do accidentally, Sebastian, that's something you have to make the choice to do. Tell me now if you just can't handle passing up all that tail at the bar. Seriously. Don't do this if you don't really want it."

"I do want it. . And it. . I'm not planning on cheating on you Dave. I don't want to cheat on you." Sebastian ran his hands back through his hair, looking frustrated. "All I'm saying is I might not be the most reliable boyfriend."

"What does that even mean?" Dave was frustrated because it seemed like very time the gained ground, they lost some of it again. Two steps forward, one step back. He sighed harshly. "Look, I get that you think relationships are bullshit. I'm glad you're doing this with me but it won't work if you go into it thinking you're gonna fuck up."

"It _means_, that I don't even know what I'm going to do sometimes. And I don't want you to get hurt or to. . break your phone because I did something that I didn't even realize was a big deal." Sebastian growled, tilting his head down.

Dave paused. ". . .Look. I promise I'll do my best not to over react and take things the wrong way. But if I do, you gotta just explain to me what you meant or what you were doing, okay? And you gotta promise not to forget that we're together."

"Yeah. Yeah, alright."

"Okay. Good." Dave settled back down against the pillows.

Sebastian followed, laying against him. "The last_ relationship_ I was in," He said the word with disdain, "he had sex with other people all the time. . After the first time, I just pretended I didn't even know about the others. I didn't ask." He shrugged. "He said, what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me."

Dave chewed on his lip. He hated, so much, to hear what that guy had done. He'd obviously left scars. "Sebastian, I'm not him," he said softly. "I like you. A- a lot," he admitted, cheeks pinking. "I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm sure as fuck not going to hit you. If I'm trusting you then you have to trust me too."

Sebastian closed his eyes and laughed a little bit. "I'm not worried about that. You're hopelessly loyal." He peeked an eye open. "And a sap." He closed both eyes again. "It's me I'm worried about."

Dave frowned a little. "Why? Have you ever cheated before?" He asked. "Do you think you're going to get bored with me? Or are you just not sure you like me enough to stay?"

Sebastian kept his eyes shut and sighed, hard and heavy. "No. I've never cheated. I've had sex with guys in relationships before though." Sebastian admitted. "And I wouldn't be doing this at all if I didn't like you."

"Well, then just have sex with me," Dave said, trying to make a joke. "I'm in a relationship, after all."

Sebastian snorted, then it turned into a laugh, rolling over onto his side, pressed to Dave who smiled back. "Oh yeah? Do a little role playing?" He joked, laying a hand on Dave's chest. Then stared at him. "Like I said, Dave. . I don't want to cheat on you. I might show interest in other guys, or think it'd be fun to roll around in bed with them, and I'll probably say so." Sebastian warned. ". . . But it doesn't mean I'll do anything. I have more self control than most people probably think."

"I'll try to remember that." Dave stroked Sebastian's hip idly, watching him. He leaned in to kiss him, wishing he wasn't so insecure about everything. That doubts weren't still nagging away at the back of his mind.

"You can do the same thing you know. ." Sebastian pecked Dave's lips. "You think some other guy is hot, you can tell me. . ."

"Okay," Dave said slowly, cocking an eyebrow. "Well. . . There was that one guy at the bar, and then I met this one dude at the game store the other day, and hell, even Blaine is kinda hot when he isn't talking." He gave a cheeky smile.

Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes at the list, but then nodded. "Blaine's super hot. He's. . bashful. Like he has no idea how attractive he even is. And I've gotten a few good looks at his ass, in the right pants. Damn."

"Yeah, but then he opens his mouth," Dave said. "And he's an annoying little shit. I don't care how nice his ass is when all I wanna do half the time is gag him."

"I'd love to gag Blaine. But for different reasons and methods." Sebastian said, easily, looking up at the ceiling.

"Geeze. All you think about is sex."

"I just know what I want." Sebastian countered, like that made it okay.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should just gag YOU."

"Yeah? Gag me, and tie me up? As long as you don't forget about me again. . ."

"I didn't forget. I was too busy trying NOT to just yell at Kurt that you were upstairs naked and tied up, and I had to get back to you." Dave thought for a second then said, "Now I kinda wish I'd just said that. Bet the look on his face would've been priceless."

Sebastian laughed. "I was really tempted to roll out of the bed and just walk out there. Give him a _good _look."

Dave laughed. "He'd make that little squeaky noise and cover his eyes," he said. "But he'd probably still get pissed and bitchy about it." He slid his arm around, pulling Sebastian closer.

"I'm sure he would. He's such a prude sometimes. I swear."

"That would've been kinda hot actually. You walking around naked, still tied up."

Sebastian set his chin Dave's chest now, looking at him. "You discovering a new kink, Davey?"

"I don't know," Dave said. "Never really thought about it before. Either way, I didn't FORGET. Kurt just wanted to fix things, I think."

". . . Kurt didn't say anything else, did he?" Sebastian asked. "Last night?"

Dave felt a slight trepidation at that. "Mostly just bad stuff about you," Dave said. "How you were trying to ruin his relationship and you play games and I can do better. He really doesn't like you."

"I think I've told you before. He hates me. I think he'd be happy if I got run over with a steamroller." Sebastian smirked. "I _was_ trying to ruin his relationship though. So. I guess he's a little justified."

"Well. . . I told him his boyfriend wasn't a saint and maybe he was the one who was lying."

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know what Blaine tells Kurt. But I'm pretty sure Kurt has no idea how much Blaine used to text me. Or talk to me on the phone. Or have coffee with me."

"Yeah," Dave said. That better not still be happening. . . "And I'm pretty sure Blaine doesn't know about all those times that Kurt showed up here with pizza and a movie after dark."

Sebastian actually laughed. "Those two aren't as perfect as they like to pretend. I think that'll be their downfall. Not anyone else, just. . Them."

"And what will ours be?" Dave asked, voice going quiet.

Sebastian sat up, staring down at Dave. ". . .I guess we'll find out." He shrugged, then got on top of Dave, straddling him with that predatory smirk of his. "Until then? I say we enjoy ourselves. . ."

Dave actually found himself smiling at that answer. It was so. . Sebastian. No false fairy tail ending that was coming for them, or nothing would ever rip them apart. But Dave was already getting comfortable with the fact Sebastian was not a romantic. He was a live in the now, nitty gritty guy, who bluntly would tell it like it is. Who was spoiled rotten, had a rich family, and had his pick of any guy in the world. And he choosing to be with Dave Karofsky.

". . That sounds good." Dave said, reaching up to pull Sebastian down for a kiss.

Sebastian's tongue traced over Dave's lips, just barely delving past them, before he broke away, giving Dave a look he wasn't sure he'd ever seen on Sebastian before. A small, ghost of a smile, with a warm look in his eyes. Sebastian stroked at Dave's hair. "Would you look at that. . ."

"What?" Dave blinked up at him, a warmth filling his chest as Sebastian continued.

"It looks like you got your guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note -<strong> Well I hope ya'll enjoyed that :3 I did. It made me realize how much I like Sebofsky/Smythofsky/Whatever you call it. Remember I wrote this with **janekrahe** (That's her name on Tumblr!) She actually played Dave, so a lot of this is credit to her! She's wonderful, I love writing with her.

I do have another project in the works, but until I've worked out an ending, I won't be posting anything new. I don't like starting to write until I have at least a beginning, middle, end worked out. Other details I can BS as I go haha

I may give myself a break though. What with being sick. . . (Yes, I'm still sick. No, no one knows what's wrong with me yet.) Though, I don't know. It really all depends.

Thanks for all the reviews! We appreciate every single one.


End file.
